


Bendy and Boris : the Quest for the Ink Machine

by MarineLafontaine



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bendy and Boris : the Quest for the Ink Machine, Multi, Thebbros, alternative universe, babtqftim, comic translation, webcomic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 59,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineLafontaine/pseuds/MarineLafontaine
Summary: Traduction et adaptation de façon romancée du comic Bendy and Boris : the Quest for the Ink Machine, écrit et dessiné par Thebbros. Démarche autorisée par l'auteur.Bendy et Boris sont à la recherche de l'Ink Machine, un ancien artéfact qui leur permettrait d'éradiquer l'Inkness, une maladie mortelle dont est atteint Bendy. Guidés par une carte léguée par les anges, ils se lancent à travers une périlleuse quête, poursuivis par deux mystérieux agresseurs qui semblent absolument vouloir les empêcher de rassembler les pièces de la machine…





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bendy and Boris : the Quest for the Ink Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332364) by Thebbros. 



Autrefois, des centaines ou des milliers d’années auparavant, une terrible maladie s’était répandue sur le monde. Ce fléau portait le nom épouvantable d’Inkness. Il n’existait aucun remède qui pouvait enrailler la propagation de cette épidémie. Tout du moins, jusqu’à la découverte de la fabuleuse Ink Machine… Grâce à cette merveilleuse trouvaille, l’Inkness disparut de la surface du monde.

 

Le temps s’est alors écoulé, paisible, et cette maudite époque n’était plus qu’un mauvais passage qu’on retrouvait dans les vieux livres d’Histoire. Cependant, une fois encore, l’Inkness frappa à travers toutes les contrées.

 

Ce monstrueux retour est du à un jeu… Un jeu que deux frères ont engagé avec le Diable en personne. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ont perdu leur pari et le roi des enfers a réclamé leurs âmes en guise de récompense. Les perdants ont alors supplié pour sa clémence, apeurés par l’idée de trépasser.

 

Le Diable leur a offert deux alternatives : soit ils acceptaient leur défaite… Soit il répandrait de nouveau l’Inkness.

 

Cuphead et Mugman ont alors fait le choix de demeurer en vie…

 

Chaque année, cinquante personnes sont touchées par cette affreuse peste… Les victimes du Diable sont en proie chaque jour à de violentes vagues de douleur avant de finalement décéder… Le seul espoir du monde reposait en la légendaire Ink Machine. Cependant, après tant et tant d’années d’oubli, l’artéfact était inutilisable et nul ne savait comment le réparer… 

 

*

 

Notre épopée commence avec deux garçons, deux frères qui l’étaient par le cœur, deux mécaniciens. Le premier s’appelait Bendy et le second, Boris. Ils vivaient heureux et tranquilles jusqu’à ce l’aîné ne contracte l’Inkness…

 

Chaque jour, Boris voyait son frère se tordre de douleur et suffoquer à cause de cette terrible maladie. Désespéré, le jeune loup se cachait pour pleurer, impuissant, car il savait la mort de Bendy inévitable. Il allait perdre sa seule famille…

 

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour enrailler la roue de ce funeste destin !

 

Sa tristesse toucha le cœur d’un ange qui lui remit une carte magique. Ce plan indiquait plusieurs temples où il pourrait trouver des pièces spéciales, des pièces nécessaires à la réparation de l’Ink Machine…

 

_« Ton aventure peut durer à jamais, mais l’Inkness peut mettre des années à tuer une personne… Tu as une chance de sauver bien des personnes. Une chance de le sauver lui… »_

 

Gonflé d’un espoir nouveau, Boris a annoncé son départ. Bendy, inquiet, a refusé de le laisser partir. A son tour, il a fait son paquetage et s’est joint à la quête.

 

La rumeur de leur aventure est parvenue jusqu’aux oreilles du Diable. Furieux, il fit la seule chose dont il était capable : envoyer Cuphead et Mugman contrer Bendy et Boris. Il leur affirma qu’il tenait toujours leurs vies entre ses mains et leur enjoignit de tout faire pour que les pièces ne soient jamais découvertes !

 

Pensant ne pas avoir d’autres alternatives, les deux frères se sont mis en route afin de préserver leur vie. Pour eux, une seule chose comptait : leur survie. Et si, pour cela, ils devaient tuer deux innocents de leurs propres mains… Alors ce n’était pas cher payé.

 

Cette aventure, la leur, cette périlleuse quête… C’est celle que je vais aujourd’hui vous conter.  

 

*

 

Bendy s’accrochait à son seau, ahanant. Les yeux larmoyant, il luttait contre la douleur qui lui détruisait les entrailles. Il sentit de nouveau une vague d’encre remonter dans sa gorge et il la vomit avec horreur. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main de Boris dans son dos qui effectuait de douces caresses. Cela n’atténuait en rien sa souffrance, non… Mais cette simple présence avait le don de l’aider à traverser ses crises quotidiennes.

Une pique de douleur plus violente que les précédentes le poignarda soudain au niveau de l’estomac. Bendy se recroquevilla dans un cri, le corps broyé. Il avait l’impression que _quelque chose_ était en train de le déchirer de l’intérieur ! C’était insupportable ! Il lâcha le seau dont le contenu se répandit sur le sol.

  * Je vais mourir ! Je veux mourir ! hurla-t-il dans un sursaut de désespoir.



Boris, dont les larmes ne cessaient de s’écouler sur ses joues pâles, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

  * N… Non, sois fort, s’il te plaît, parvint-il à lui balbutier entre deux sanglots. Ça va aller, tu vas bien aller… Prends de grandes inspirations avec moi. Un, deux…



A travers son supplice, Bendy entendit vaguement les paroles de son jeune frère. Il essaya de calquer son rythme respiratoire sur le sien. Peu à peu, la souffrance reflua et Boris sut qu’ils avaient gagné. Gagné un jour de plus contre la maladie.

Epuisé, son aîné s’appuya contre lui, incapable de se mouvoir pour le moment. Le plus jeune l’enserra dans une ferme étreinte. Qu’il était petit et fragile, son grand frère. Ce grand frère qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l’avait toujours soutenu… Boris enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Bendy et le serra plus fort encore.

Ça ira… 

Ça ira toujours !

Ils allaient les trouver, ces pièces ! Ils allaient remettre la machine en état de marche et sauver Bendy. Cette pensée était un mantra que Boris ne cessait de faire tourner dans son esprit. Non… Non, il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, Bendy était un héros ! Alors… Il allait survivre…

Le benjamin sursauta en sentant la paume du malade sur son visage. Bendy lui sourit doucement, le regard encore voilé de larmes.    

  * Hé… lui chuchota son aîné d’une voix enrouée. Ça va aller… 



Boris sentit de nouveau ses larmes couler. Les deux frères s’enlacèrent plus étroitement encore. Ils souriaient doucement, rassurés par la présence de l’autre.

  * Oui… murmura finalement le jeune loup. Oui, ça va aller. Et, quand on aura retrouvé les pièces, on retournera chez nous, hein, Bendy ?… Bendy ?



La respiration paisible de l’aîné lui indiqua qu’il s’était endormi. Boris rit légèrement, amusé par son expression innocente.

  * Bonne nuit, Bendy… et à demain…




	2. 01

Bendy courait de toutes ses forces. D’un geste brutal de bras, il repoussa les branches qui lui barraient le chemin. Ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien et il avait l’impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d’un moment à un autre. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer de la distance qui existait entre lui et son poursuivant. Ce dernier avait encore assez de souffle dans la gorge pour lui lancer des insultes et des moqueries. Bon sang… et dire qu’il avait perdu de vue Boris dans leur mouvement de fuite !   
Ce n’était pas la première fois que les deux frères se faisaient attaquer par ces mystérieux agresseurs. Pour des raisons qu’ils ignoraient, ils étaient devenus la cible d’inconnus qui cherchaient à les éliminer par tous les moyens.   
\- Où tu crois aller avec tes petits pieds ? lui lança son poursuivant, goguenard.   
Bendy ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il fallait qu’il coure… Qu’il coure le plus loin possible et qu’il trouve un moyen de rejoindre Boris ! Ne penser qu’à ça, continuer à… courir…   
Oh non…   
Une sensation atrocement familière venait de se réveiller en lui. Bendy chuta en avant, déséquilibrée par la vague de chaleur et de souffrance qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet. L’encre suintait par les pores de sa peau et coulait sur son visage. A travers le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses oreilles, il entendit vaguement le rire mauvais de son agresseur. Il fallait… qu’il essaie de…   
La souffrance le mordit au niveau de la gorge. Le mécanicien se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Non, non, non… Il ne pourrait pas y échapper… Il…   
Bendy trouva la force de s’allonger sur le flanc pour vomir. A travers ses yeux voilés de larmes, il vit une paire de chaussures apparaître dans son champ de vision. Cuphead, triomphant, se tenait au-dessus de lui, poings sur les hanches, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.   
\- Une dernière parole ? ricana-t-il.   
Pour toute réponse, Bendy se mit à tousser. La quinte démarrait dans le ventre et s’étirait dans sa gorge. Les petites griffes de la maladie remuaient et raclaient les parois de ses poumons. Incapable de lutter, le mécanicien pleurait. Cuphead, à cette vue, eut un violent mouvement de recul. Qu’est-ce que… ? Non… Il s’agissait… de l’Inkness… La maladie que la Diable avait… répandu… ?   
\- H… Hé, balbutia-t-il, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? C’est dégoûtant… Arrête ça !  
En réponse à son ordre, Bendy tenta de relever péniblement sa tête.   
\- J… Je t’en prie… M… Mon sac, supplia-t-il dans un filet de voix. J’ai… J’ai besoin de quelque… chose… pour la… la douleur…   
\- Quoi ? grogna son agresseur. Et tu penses que je vais… ?   
Encore… Encore une vague de douleur. Bendy rendit une bile noire et visqueuse. Terrassé par la souffrance qui montait en intensité, le malade puisa dans ses dernières forces pour supplier son ennemi. Cuphead, tétanisé, ne parvenait pas se mouvoir. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait face à une personne atteinte d’Inkness, mais jamais il n’avait assisté à une crise de cette ampleur ! Bendy se tordait sur le sol, là, juste à ses pieds. Des « non » et des « pourquoi » tourmentés s’échappaient de ses lèvres.   
Et c’est nous qui avons provoqué cette horreur…   
Cuphead saisit le sac de sa victime et le balança à ses côtés.   
\- Bon sang, tellement ennuyeux ! Tiens, prends-le !   
Bendy ramena à lui sa sacoche avec désespoir. Il devait prendre sa médication avant que son agresseur ne change d’avis ! Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méprisant.   
\- On reprendra ça une autre fois, cracha Cuphead, quand tu ne pleureras comme une petite salope…   
Bendy trouva la force de le fusiller du regard. Ah… Le médicament était en train de faire son œuvre…   
Puis tout fut noir. 

*

Boris et Mugman se faisaient face, impitoyables. Chacun attendait le prochain mouvement de l’autre pour pouvoir contre attaquer… Finalement, ce fut le jeune frère de Cuphead qui lança l’offensive.   
\- Tu as le papa canard ?   
\- Pioche, répondit Boris sans quitter ses cartes des yeux.   
Mugman râla pour la forme, mais il reprit une carte dans la pile présente entre eux deux. Le jeune loup observa attentivement son jeu. Que pouvait-il demander à son adversaire, maintenant… ? Il s’apprêtait à formuler une question quand un cri le fit violemment sursauter.   
\- Pourquoi tu es un bon à rien ?! Tu joues avec lui ?!   
Les deux joueurs levèrent un regard surpris sur le nouvel arrivant. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction qu’il s’agissait d’un Cuphead en colère qui tenait sous son bras…   
\- Bendy ! s’étrangla le jeune loup.   
Cuphead jeta une œillade incendiaire à Boris. Il lui balança un Bendy amorphe dans les bras que l’apprenti mécanicien réceptionna maladroitement. Aussitôt, il vérifia que son aîné respirait toujours. Un soupir soulagé lui échappa quand il constata que son frère était juste évanoui…   
\- Tiens, repends-le, grogna leur agresseur. Il commençait à me foutre sur les nerfs avec tous ses gémissements. Tu peux me dire comment je suis censé savourer ma victoire s’il est déjà souffrant ?   
Quand Cuphead effectua un mouvement vers lui, Boris serra plus étroitement le corps évanoui contre lui dans une attitude protectrice. Mais leur ennemi n’en avait cure. Il se dirigea vers son petit frère qu’il attrapa par l’oreille, furieux.   
\- Et toi, viens-là, espèce de minable. On s’en va.   
\- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Cuppy, arrête, tu me fais mal !   
\- Avance, je te dis !   
Boris les vit disparaître de son champ de vision avec soulagement. Il récupéra le sac de Bendy ainsi que le sien, tous deux traînant encore à terre. Il chargea son dos avec ce double fardeau tout en gardant son aîné contre lui, comme s’il avait peur qu’il disparaisse s’il le laissait.   
\- Nous aussi, allons-y, murmura-t-il. Eloignons-nous de ces deux-là le plus possible…   
Le jeune loup prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer la peur qui agitait encore son cœur. Bendy avait encore survécu aujourd’hui… Rien d’autre ne comptait.   
Alors il reprit sa route. 

*

Les deux frères avaient établi un feu de camp afin de passer la nuit. Mugman chantonnait joyeusement en faisant griller des marshmallows, heureux de rester sous les étoiles. Cuphead, quant à lui, était songeur. Il repensait à la crise de Bendy. L’Inkness était bel et bien un fléau maléfique… Une telle maladie ne pouvait qu’être l’œuvre du Diable ! Il frissonna en songeant à la douleur qu’il avait pu lire sur le visage de sa victime.   
Une parmi tant d’autres… Parmi tant d’autres contaminés…   
\- Cuppy, ça va ? l’interrogea Mugman. On dirait que t’as mal au ventre !  
\- Non, ça va, grogna l’aîné, le regard perdu dans le foyer.   
Rah, non, ça n’allait pas ! Que Bendy soit infecté par l’Inkness lui portait sur le système ! Le Diable les avaient chargé de se débarrasser des deux frères ! S’ils venaient à échouer… Le regard de Cuphead se porta sur son petit frère qui dégustait ses friandises fondues avec délice. Un soupir attendri franchit ses lèvres.   
\- Muggy, l’appela-t-il doucement, il ne faut pas que tu sympathises avec les deux autres. C’est notre devoir de nous débarrasser d’eux, tu te rappelles ?   
Son benjamin pouffa à ces mots. Quand il aperçut l’air courroucé de son frère, il se mit à rire de bon cœur.   
\- Mec, t’as dit « devoir », ricana Mugman.   
Cuphead écarquilla les yeux. Il ne put alors réprimer le rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge. Lui, parler de devoir ! En voilà une bien bonne !   
Les deux frères dévorèrent leur dîner sucré en se charriant et en plaisantant. Qu’il était bon d’être en vie ! Mais tant qu’ils auraient cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, tant que le Diable détiendrait sur eux le droit de vie et de mort… Ils ne pourraient jamais profiter de cette chance inespérée.   
Mais bon… Ils pourraient toujours tuer Bendy et Boris demain.


	3. 02

Quand Bendy se réveilla, il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore en proie aux brumes du sommeil. Un sourire attendri monta sur ses lèvres quand il vit Boris pelotonné contre lui, la tête appuyée à l’emplacement exacte de son cœur. Le mécanicien se mit à caresser l’arrière du crâne de son jeune frère. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le retrouvait ainsi, dans cette position. Comme si, dans son sommeil, le jeune loup tenait à s’assurer que la vie pulsait dans son corps dévoré par la maladie. Heureusement, l’Inkness n’était pas contagieuse !   
Enfin… Il était heureux d’être avec Boris. Traverser cette épreuve seul… Il n’aurait pu le supporter. Son cher petit frère était sûrement la seule raison de se battre qui lui restait dans ce monde. Alors, aujourd’hui encore, il vaincrait l’Inkness.   
Pour être demain avec Boris.   
\- Boris, debout, l’appela Bendy en le secoua par l’épaule. Allez, on se réveille, sleeping beauty.   
Le jeune loup grogna, mais ouvrit un œil embrumé par le sommeil. Il bâilla avant de se redresser pour s’étirer à la manière d’un chat.   
\- Bonjour, Bendy, le salua-t-il avec un petit sourire engourdi. C’est déjà le matin ?   
\- Tu sais qu’on doit se lever de bonne heure aujourd’hui pour atteindre la ville, tu te rappelles ?   
Boris fronça un sourcil, confus. Soudain, l’information trouva le chemin jusqu’à son cerveau et chassa les dernières traces d’inertie. Il se leva d’un bond, les yeux écarquillés, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.   
\- C’est aujourd’hui, c’est vraiment aujourd’hui ! On va y aller pour de vrai !   
\- Evidemment, bétoune, soupira son aîné. Je te l’ai promis, non ?   
Le benjamin poussa un cri de joie. Il se mit à sauter partout, les bras brandis, le rouge aux joues. Bendy lui tendit son sac, amusé.   
\- Viens, on mangera en ville. Mettons-nous en route tout de suite pour avoir de bonnes places.   
\- Merci, frérot ! Je suis tellement content !   
Bendy lui répondit par un sourire. Ils se mirent en route sous le soleil matinal, leurs sacs sur le dos et la bonne humeur dans les chaussures. Ils parvinrent en une heure en ville. Les rues bruissaient déjà d’activité. Excité comme une puce, Boris tirait son aîné par la main pour l’obliger à se dépêcher. Son attitude enfantine faisait rire le mécanicien qui ne voyait que trop peu souvent le loup dans cet état. Et dire qu’il n’avait que douze ans…   
\- Ça commence ! cria soudain le benjamin.   
Au bout de la rue, de la musique avait soudain jailli. Dans le champ de vision des deux frères, d’adorables lapins bleus venaient de débarquer. Aussitôt, tous les spectateurs qui s’étaient rassemblés dans la rue se mirent à les applaudir. Les petites stars se mirent alors à danser sur le rythme de la musique. Puis, tout à coup, une silhouette se détacha de la masse. Boris poussa un cri aigu, trépignant d’impatience.   
\- Monsieur Mickey ! hurla-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
Le fameux Mickey Mouse, directeur du très célèbre cirque qui faisait la joie des enfants depuis tant d’années, souriait à la foule et la saluait joyeusement. Un lapereau était juché sur sa tête et chantait d’une voix pleine.   
Quand Mickey parvint à leur hauteur, Bendy crut que Boris allait s’évanouir. Les bras croisés, l’aîné s’amusait de la situation. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps, oui, que Boris n’avait pas fait quelque chose de son âge… Jouer, bricoler, rire… Depuis qu’il était tombé malade, le jeun loup avait perdu son sourire. Il s’inquiétait sans cesse pour lui, le soutenait sans faillir. Il s’était même lancé dans cette quête folle pour lui !  
Et lui, il avait envie de voir son petit frère dans cet état d’euphorie un peu plus longtemps…  
\- Boris, viens, lui chuchota-t-il en le prenant par la main.   
\- Mais, Bendy, le spectacle… ! protesta le loup.   
\- Viens, je te dis !   
Il lui jeta un regard moqueur, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.   
\- Ça ne te dirait pas de saluer tonton Mickey ? 

*

Mickey poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le spectacle était terminé pour aujourd’hui ! La souris chantonnait alors qu’elle retirait sa chemise couverte de sueur. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison et de prendre une bonne douche ! Il espérait qu’Ozzy allait bien… Heureusement que les enfants veillaient sur lui.   
\- M… M… Monsieur Mickey ?   
L’intéressé se retourna, surpris qu’on l’interpelle. Il se retrouva face à deux jeunes gens. Le premier était détendu, un léger sourire en coin. L’autre, par contre, était rouge de nervosité. Il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes un prospectus du cirque, un de ceux que les lapereaux distribuaient toujours quand ils faisaient des prestations dans la rue. Il semblait tétanisé à sa vue, les yeux écarquillés. Son compagnon lui donnait un petit coup de coude pour l’encourager à parler. Alors le loup s’avança, mort de trouille.   
\- J’… J’ai toujours é… été un gr… grand fan de… depuis tout… tout petit ! parvint-il à bafouiller, le visage envahi par une couleur écarlate de plus en plus prononcée. Et… Et je me demandais si… si… si… !  
\- Il veut ton autographe, mec, traduisit finalement Bendy.   
Mickey sourit, toujours heureux de rencontrer des personnes qui appréciaient son travail. Il ignora le regard noir que Boris lança à son aîné, ayant visiblement peu apprécié la façon dont il lui avait parlé, et s’avança vers lui.   
\- Bien sûr, petit, lui répondit-il en prenant le prospectus. Comment tu t’appelles ?   
\- B… B… Boris, bredouilla le loup, de nouveau le rouge aux joues.   
Le directeur du cirque lui offrit un nouveau sourire pour le rassurer et sortit un stylo de sa poche. Alors qu’il signait le bout de papier, il entreprit d’engager la conversation.   
\- Alors, comme ça, vous aimez le spectacle tous les deux ?   
\- Oh, bon sang, oui ! répondit aussitôt le jeune loup, plus heureux qu’un gamin à la veille de Noël.   
\- C’était pas mal, crut bon de nuancer le mécanicien.  
Mickey rit, amusé par le comportement des deux frères. Il rendit l’autographe à Boris qui le remercia vivement. La souris s’apprêtait à leur poser d’autres questions quand une silhouette échevelée attira son attention. Un lapin au pelage terne et aux yeux vides avançait dans leur direction, guidé par l’un des adorables lapereaux du spectacle. Oh, les enfants avaient réussi à faire sortir Ozzy de la maison, quelle bonne surprise !   
Le directeur s’excusa auprès des mécaniciens et leur demanda de l’attendre. Il se rendit rapidement auprès des deux lapins. Le lapereau l’accueillit avec un sourire triomphant.   
\- Oncle Mickey, oncle Dingo et moi on va faire quelques courses. On prend papa avec nous, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?   
Mickey sourit avec tendresse à son neveu. Il se pencha en avant pour lui prodiguer une caresse entre les oreilles. Son regard remonta rapidement vers son grand frère qui se tenait immobile, comme une poupée qu’on baladerait. Cette vue lui serra le cœur… Viendrait-il donc, ce jour tant attendu, où Oswald sourirait de nouveau… ?   
\- Je n’ai besoin de rien, répondit la souris. Fais juste attention et prends soin de ton papa pour moi, d’accord ?   
\- D’accord ! répondit le lapereau avec enthousiasme.   
Mickey s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand une violente quinte de toux lui fit faire volte face. Ce qu’il vit figea alors son sang dans ses veines.   
\- Oh, mon Dieu !   
Sans prévenir, une nouvelle crise venait de frapper Bendy de plein fouet. Boris le soutenait du mieux qu’il le pouvait, le suppliant de tenir bon, mais la toux du mécanicien ne se calmait pas. Il s’était mis à cracher un épais liquide alors que de l’encre dégoulinait sur son visage. Mickey fit signe à Boris de le suivre sans tarder. Il traversa la rue et leur ouvrit la porte de sa demeure.   
\- Amène-le par ici, vite ! ordonna-t-il au jeune loup. On a de quoi soulager sa douleur à l’étage.   
\- O… Oui ! bafouilla Boris, paniqué.   
Alors qu’il prenait son aîné souffrant dans ses bras, Mickey se tourna vers son frère. Ce dernier, tétanisé, contemplait sans le croire la vision d’horreur qui s’offrait à lui. Des tremblements saisirent Oswald alors qu’une voix fantôme résonnait entre les parois de son crâne. Qu’elle la suppliait, cette voix maudite ! Elle avait mal, elle avait si mal !   
Et lui, il ne pouvait rien faire…   
Oswald porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Qu’elle se taise ! Il n’en pouvait plus ! Il ne supportait plus de la voir souffrir sans fin dans ses souvenirs ! Ses jambes le lâchèrent et le lapin tomba à genoux, le visage envahit par des larmes de terreur. Son fils tenta bien de le ramener à la réalité en l’appelant, mais nulle parole ne pouvait parvenir à Oswald dans de tels moments.   
\- Donald ! cria Mickey. Emmène Ozzy et son fils loin d’ici, s’il te plaît !   
Un canard surpris surgit de la cuisine. Il voulut demander des explications, mais un cri de douleur de Bendy l’en empêcha. Le directeur du cirque lui ordonna sèchement de se dépêcher avant de disparaître à la suite des deux mécaniciens. Donald attrapa alors Oswald par les épaules et cala le lapereau sous son bras avant de détaler à toute vitesse. 

*

A l’étage, Boris avait allongé son frère dans un lit et ôté sa chemise afin de faciliter sa respiration. Bendy s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même et s’accrochait désespérément à lui. Encore une fois… Encore une fois, cette maudite maladie avait gâché un moment de joie ! Cela aurait dû être une rencontre magnifique pour Boris ! Il aurait pu bavarder avec son idole, lui serrer la main !   
Mais, au lieu de cela, le voilà une nouvelle fois obligé de prendre soin de lui…  
\- B… Boris, désolé… lui murmura-t-il. Dé… Déso…   
\- Chut, lui souffla doucement le jeune loup en le berçant comme un enfant. Ça va aller, ça va aller, Bendy…   
Mickey observait cette scène sans mot dire. Il serrait entre ses mains une serviette qu’il avait apporté afin d’éponger l’encre qui continuait à s’écouler du corps de Bendy. Son regard douloureux courait sur le corps rongé par l’Inkness. De terribles souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Mais ses pensées allaient vers Boris et non vers le malade.   
Pauvre petit… J’espère qu’il sait qu’il va le perdre bientôt…   
Se sentant de trop, la souris se retira sur la pointe des pieds. De longues minutes durant, Bendy lutta contre la maladie, toujours câliné par son jeune frère. Enfin, l’encre cessa   
\- Désolé, Boris, j’ai ruiné ta première impression auprès de Mickey… souffla le malade.   
Quelque part, Boris trouva la force de sourire. Il embrassa la joue de son aîné dont il serra la main fort, très fort.   
\- Comme si je m’en souciais, murmura-t-il. Dors, maintenant…   
Bendy hocha timidement la tête. Et, en quelques secondes, il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil réparateur.


	4. 03

Donald referma la porte derrière lui. Dans la chambre, Oswald dormait à poings fermés, épuisé par ses propres larmes. Ses enfants s’étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui pour tenter d’apaiser sa crise d’angoisse. Le canard poussa un soupir puis secoua la tête. Heureusement que ces petites têtes bleues étaient toujours là pour venir en aide à leur père, sinon cela ferait bien longtemps qu’ils auraient perdu le frère aîné de Mickey.   
Le canard décida de retourner en cuisines. Alors qu’il remontait le couloir, il passa devant la chambre d’invité. C’est là que Mickey avait couché le malade… C’était la première fois depuis longtemps que Donald rencontrait une personne atteinte de ce fléau. Le souvenir d’Ortensia qui se tordait de douleur lui revint en mémoire. Dans une grimace, le canard accéléra le pas et atteignit l’escalier.   
La perte d’Ortensia, la dépression d’Oswald… Tout s’était enchaîné si vite ! La mort de sa femme avait détruit le lapin. Dans sa disparition, elle avait tout emporté : le sourire de son mari, l’insouciance de ses enfants… Mickey, malgré son propre deuil, avait tout fait pour venir son aide à son aîné. Mais ce dernier s’était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même. Puis, un jour, il avait carrément arrêté de parler. Dorénavant, il ne communiquait que via une ardoise et une craie qu’il emportait partout avec lui.   
Alors qu’il gagnait le rez-de-chaussée, Donald dénota la présence d’un jeune loup dans le salon, en compagnie de Mickey. Ce ne serait pas le gamin qui accompagnait le malade ? Pourvu que le directeur du cirque ne soit pas repris de pulsions de bienveillance inconditionnelle ! En râlant, le canard décida qu’il ne valait mieux pas qu’il s’en mêle et il regagna sa précieuse cuisine. 

*

Une fois Bendy endormi, Boris avait quitté la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre Mickey afin de le remercier. Il trouva son idole dans le salon, en train de contempler d’un air pensif les taches d’encre qui ornaient dorénavant son tee-shirt. Timidement, Boris se posta à sa hauteur.   
\- Merci pour tout, monsieur Mickey… J’ignore comment faire pour vous…   
Le jeune mécanicien n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase. Mickey venait tout à coup de le prendre dans ses bras ! Tétanisé, le louveteau n’osait pas esquisser un geste. Peu à peu, alors qu’il prenait conscience de la situation, le visage de Boris prenait une teinte écarlate. Sa gêne fut balayée tout un coup par un pauvre murmure.   
\- Je suis tellement désolé…   
\- Monsieur… Mickey ? s’étrangla son invité.   
L’intéressé se détacha rapidement de lui. Un air sombre était peint dorénavant sur son visage.   
\- Boris, est-ce nous pouvons avoir une petite discussion ?   
\- Heu, bien sûr !   
\- Bien… Assis-toi, s’il te plaît.   
Boris hocha timidement la tête. Sa queue s’était mise à battre l’air à cause de sa nervosité. Mickey lui fit signe de l’attendre quelques instants. Il se rendit rapidement à la buanderie où Dingo s’apprêtait à lancer une lessive. La souris lui confia son haut taché avant de retourner rapidement dans le salon. Il trouva le louveteau exactement là où il l’avait laissé, assis droit comme un « i ». Il s’apprêtait à lui demander de se détendre quand la tête de Dingo apparut dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.   
\- Désolé, Mick’, il semblerait que j’ai encore oublié comment on ouvrait la machine à laver…   
Mickey, qui devait avoir déjà entendu de nombreuses fois cette question, ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.   
\- Pour la dernière fois, presse le gros bouton « on » à gauche, soupira la souris.   
Son ami hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit en riant de sa propre bêtise. Mickey sourit avec amusement.   
\- Dingo n’est peut-être pas le plus intelligent, mais il a un cœur en or, confia-t-il à Boris.  
\- Je n’en doute pas, approuva Boris dans un petit rire nerveux.   
Un air préoccupé vint de nouveau se peindre sur la face de son hôte. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration, comme s’il cherchait à se donner du courage.   
\- Bref, je voulais te demander…   
Mais, de nouveau, le pauvre Mickey ne put poursuivre. La voix de Dingo s’éleva soudainement depuis la buanderie :   
\- Hé, Mick’, pendant que j’y suis, pourquoi tu ne me donnerais pas ton pantalon ?   
Exaspéré de ne pouvoir mener à bien sa conversation, le directeur du cirque rappela alors d’un ton sec qu’ils avaient des invités. Un « Oh ! » surpris résonna, puis Dingo salua lesdits invités d’un ton joyeux, et ce, toujours depuis la buanderie. Se retenant de rire, Boris répondit à la salutation, très amusé par l’ambiance bon enfant qui régnait dans cette maison.   
Mickey poussa un nouveau soupir et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Son regard inquiet remonta sur le louveteau. Il ne supportait pas l’idée de le laisser seul. Il savait mieux que quiconque les horribles dégâts qui accompagnaient l’Inkness. La mort de sa belle-sœur resterait à jamais l’un des pires évènements de sa vie. Que Boris ait à vivre une telle épreuve… Non, c’était inconcevable !   
\- Alors, Boris… Je me demandais… A part ton frère, tu as une famille ?   
Le jeune mécanicien fut surpris par une telle demande, mais il tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître.   
\- Non, finit-il par répondre, il est le dernier qui me reste.   
C’est bien ce que je craignais, songea le petit frère d’Oswald.   
\- Et tu as un travail ? poursuivit Mickey.   
\- O… Oui, je suis mécanicien, même si je suis toujours en apprentissage. Mon frère est meilleur que moi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.   
Mais Mickey ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Un sourire radieux avait retrouvé sa place sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa Boris par les épaules, ravi.   
\- C’est super ! Nous utilisons plein d’accessoires dans nos numéros et, avec quelqu’un comme toi dans l’équipe, nous gagnerions un temps précieux !   
\- M… Moi ? balbutia le jeune loup, les yeux écarquillés.   
\- Oui ! Et ne t’en fais pas pour l’argent, nous trouverons un compromis.   
Le jeune loup ne pouvait y croire ! Lui, travailler auprès de son idole ? Travailler pour le spectacle qui le faisait rêver depuis tout petit ? C’était un rêve complètement fou qui prenait vie !   
Malheureusement, c’était impossible…   
Un mouvement attira son attention. Bendy se tenait au pied de l’escalier et l’attendait, mains dans les poches. C’était le signal. Ils repartaient.   
Ils le devaient.   
Doucement, Boris prit les mains de Mickey et les détacha de ses épaules.   
\- J… Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il, les joues cuisantes de honte. Mais j… je dois décliner. Mon frère et moi sommes à la recherche de l’In… de quelque chose !   
Boris ne pouvait lui dire qu’ils étaient à la recherche de l’Ink Machine ! Sinon, Mickey allait lui aussi le prendre pour un fou, comme tous ceux auprès de qui ils avaient demandé de l’aide. Bendy et lui étant les seuls à voir la carte léguée par les anges, personne n’avait voulu les croire… Et passer pour un dément aux yeux de son idole était l’une des pires choses qui pouvait arriver au jeune mécanicien…   
Le jeune loup jeta un regard désespéré à son aîné pour que celui-ci lui vienne en aide. Bendy s’avança alors, attirant l’attention de Mickey sur lui.  
\- Merci pour l’accueil, grogna-t-il. Mais on doit partir, maintenant.   
\- O… Oui ! approuva Boris en sautant sur ses pieds. Heu, merci pour tout, monsieur Mickey ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur du cirque. Vous nous avez vraiment beaucoup aidé aujourd’hui. J’espère que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau bientôt.   
\- D… De rien, mais… balbutia la souris.   
Ne lui laissant pas le loisir d’essayer de le retenir, Boris emboîta rapidement le pas de Bendy qui avait déjà quitté la demeure. Demeuré seul, Mickey resta un moment abasourdi. Il n’avait pas réussi… Il n’avait pas pu venir en aide à Boris, à un enfant… Une vague de colère monta en lui. Envers Bendy, envers l’Inkness et envers lui-même. Furieux, Mickey abattit son poing de toutes ses forces sur le mur le plus proche. Attiré par ce son sourd, Donald vint voir où en était la conversation. Il haussa un sourcil à la vue de son ami qui semblait une fois de plus porter le poids du monde sur ses petites épaules. Quand cessera-t-il d’agir ainsi, hein… ? Au final, c’était toujours lui le plus blessé.   
\- Pour la dernière fois, Mickey, tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde, asséna-t-il, peu importe combien tu essayes.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser ! protesta violemment la souris. Il va se retrouver seul au monde ! Je veux être là pour… Non, je dois être là ! corrigea-t-il.   
Donald poussa un profond soupir. Le nombre de fois où il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Mickey… Son ami était décidemment une cause perdue.   
\- Oswald dort, au fait, lui indiqua-t-il. Les petits sont avec lui, alors ça va.   
\- Oh, merci…   
Et maintenant, Donald était prêt à parier qu’il allait s’en vouloir car il n’avait pas pensé à son aîné ! Il attrapa son ami par les épaules pour l’obliger à le suivre. Dans la salle à manger, Dingo avait déjà entamé joyeusement son repas. Il accueillit ses deux amis avec un grand sourire et s’empressa de les servir. Tous trois s’attablèrent. Malheureusement, même le délicieux repas préparé avec soin par Donald ne parvenait à détourner la souris de ses sombres pensées.   
\- Vous pensez que… ? voulut-il demander.   
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Mickey, le coupa tranquillement Donald tout en continuant de manger. Nous avons déjà les 420 enfants d’Oswald à notre charge. 421, c’est trop.   
\- Mais…   
Le regard du canard était sans équivoque. Mickey se tut, malade à l’idée laisser seul Boris. Mais que pouvait-il y faire pour le moment ?   
Il trouverait une solution. Il le devait. Tout en dévorant son repas, la souris se fit cette promesse. Il viendrait en aide au jeune loup, il y parviendrait, envers et contre tout, même si Bendy se mettait en travers de son chemin.   
N’en déplaise à Donald !

*

Ozzy… J’ai mal ! Ozzy, Ozzy ! Aide-moi !   
Oswald ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Doucement, il examina son environnement. Sa chambre… ? Il était couché dans sa chambre ? Ah oui, cela lui revenait, Donald l’avait forcé à s’allonger… Quelle loque, il était ! Encore une fois, sa terreur avait pris le dessus sur lui.   
Quand cessera-t-il enfin de voir sa femme mourir dans ses souvenirs ?   
Une ombre se profila devant lui. Le lapin leva les yeux et tomba sur l’un de ses fils qui l’observait avec tristesse.   
\- Bonjour, papa… le salua doucement le lapereau.   
Oswald ne trouva pas la force de répondre à son fils. Il leva la main et caressa doucement sa joue. Emu, l’enfant attrapa le poignet entre ses petites menottes pour accentuer la cajolerie. Ses oreilles se mirent à battre l’air alors qu’un ronronnement ravi s’échappa de sa gorge. Ah… Ils avaient donc hérité ça de leur mère… Oswald se redressa maladroitement et prit dans ses bras plusieurs de ses enfants. Ces derniers se pelotonnèrent contre lui, heureux de le voir se lever. Cependant, leur père était déjà replongé dans ses pensées. Alors, ainsi, l’Inkness sévissait toujours dehors… Dehors, des personnes continuaient à vivre la même agonie que sa chère Ortensia… C’était affreux. Voir ce gamin cracher de l’encre avait secoué sa mémoire dans tous les sens. Il avait envie de vomir…   
\- Papa, viens… finirent par lui demander ses fils. Viens, allons déjeuner.   
Doucement, Oswald hocha la tête. Il se leva lentement, ramassa son ardoise et suivit ses fils pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe dans la salle à manger.


	5. 04

Bendy s’était arrêté près d’une fontaine publique pour se laver le visage. Un peu plus loin, Boris l’attendait avec impatience, sautillant nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il avait rencontré monsieur Mickey, il avait été dans la maison de monsieur Mickey, il avait reçu un câlin de monsieur Mickey… Rien que d’y penser, il riait tout seul. C’était encore mieux que dans ses rêves !   
\- Allez, Bendy ! lui cria-t-il. Dépêche-toi, qu’on s’éloigne avant que je ne me mette à crier !  
\- Oui, oui, j’arrive, espèce de fanatique de souris, lui répondit son frère, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.   
Le mécanicien acheva rapidement sa toilette et se saisit de ses gants. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rejoindre le jeune loup, Bendy sentit deux mains agripper son col. Il se retrouva soudainement soulevé de terre et plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, Cuphead ricanait, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.   
\- Je t’ai manqué ? lui demanda son agresseur, jubilant.  
Bendy refusa de lui répondre. Où était Boris ? Cuphead était toujours accompagné de son acolyte ! Son frère pourrait s’en sortir seul, face à lui ? Pourvu qu’il ait réussi à s’enfuir !   
Pour l’heure, il fallait qu’il se concentre sur son propre problème. Comment se débarrasser de Cuphead ? Ce dernier posa alors un doigt contre son front, mortellement sérieux.   
\- Ne t’en fais pas, ce sera rapide et sans douleur, lui promit le larbin du Diable.   
Le doigt de Cuphead fut tout à coup baigné d’une lueur bleue. Bendy écarquilla les yeux. Cette ordure avait des pouvoirs ! Il fallait qu’il parvienne à se dégager de sa poigne ! Le petit mécanicien fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit : il frappa.   
Son genou entra violemment en collision avec l’entrejambe de son agresseur. Cuphead, ne s’attendant assurément pas à une telle attaque, lâcha sa proie qui détala à toute vitesse sans demander son reste. Le frère de Mugman, le corps endolori, ne parvenait à croire que cette ordure avait été capable d’une méthode aussi lâche ! Il allait le lui faire payer !   
\- Sale petit… jura-t-il, la voix tremblante de souffrance. C’est comme ça que tu veux jouer, hein ?   
Ignorant sa blessure lancinante, Cuphead se lança à la poursuite du petit mécanicien. Ce dernier n’avait qu’une maigre avance. Quand il vit son agresseur courir à sa suite, il accéléra encore. Vite, vite, vite ! Il fallait qu’il retrouve Boris et qu’ils quittent cette ville ! Alors qu’il s’engageait dans une ruelle, Bendy aperçut son jeune frère, poursuivi par Mugman. Le jeune loup, à sa vue, tenta de le rejoindre, mais il vit alors que Cuphead se dressait dans le dos de son aîné, prêt à tirer. Non ! Il allait le tuer !   
\- Bendy ! hurla Boris.   
Cuphead tira.   
Bendy se jeta à terre dans un pur réflexe de survie. Il sentit passer au-dessus de lui le rayon mortel dans un flash aveuglant de lumière bleue. Boris se précipita sur lui pour le relever et qu’ils reprennent leur fuite.   
Ils n’en eurent pas le temps.   
Un cri.   
Un son affreux. Celui de la chair qui se déchire, s’ouvre.   
La couleur du sang qui teinte le monde.  
Mugman s’effondra dans son propre sang, les yeux encore écarquillés par la stupéfaction et l’incompréhension. Le rayon mortel de Cuphead l’avait atteint de plein fouet. Dans leur cavalcade, les deux frères n’avaient pas fait attention l’un à l’autre.   
Mugman avait foncé tête la première. Il était devenu la victime de son aîné. Ce dernier ne parvenait à y croire. Hein ? Que s’était-il passé ? C’était impossible… C’était Bendy qui était allongé là, sur les pavés. Ce n’était pas son benjamin, n’est-ce pas ? Non, non, non ! C’était impossible ! Cuphead saisit sa tête entre ses mains, le souffle court. Non, non, non !   
Non ! Non ! Non !   
Il s’effondra à genoux près du corps inerte de son petit frère. Non…   
\- Hé, Mugs… lui chuchota-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue. Garde les yeux ouverts, hein… Tiens bon, je vais t’emmener à…   
Mais Mugman venait de perdre connaissance. Dans un sursaut de désespoir, Cuphead se mit à paniquer. Ses mains s’agrippèrent aux épaules de son cadet pour le secouer dans le vain espoir de le réveiller. NON ! Cédant à la panique, l’aîné se mit à hurler après le blessé.   
\- Hé ! Hé ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre-les ! Maintenant !   
Non ! Tous pouvaient bien crever ! Mais pas lui, pas Mugman ! Cuphead recueillit délicatement le corps de son frère dans ses bras et le souleva. Rapidement, le sang imbiba ses vêtements. C’était chaud, tellement chaud ! Toute cette vie qui s’écoulait…   
Boris, complètement désemparé, jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à Bendy. Ce dernier lui indiqua d’un mouvement de tête de ne pas bouger. Cependant, le jeune loup ne pouvait laisser les choses ainsi ! Il s’avança timidement, tremblant.   
\- M… Monsieur ? appela-t-il d’une voix blanche. S’il vous plaît… Laissez-nous vous aider…   
Un rire sanguinaire roula hors de la gorge de Cuphead. Bendy attrapa vivement la main de Boris pour le tirer en arrière, horrifié par le son affreux qui se déployait dans cette ruelle maculée du sang d’un jeune garçon. Les épaules de leur agresseur tressautaient sous son rire mauvais… malsain. Il n’y avait que du malheur dans cet éclat de voix incontrôlable.   
\- Est-ce que j’ai dit que votre mort serait rapide et sans douleur ? murmura l’aîné en serrant le blessé contre son torse. Moi ? J’ai dit ça… ?   
Un sourire fou vint fendre son visage. Cuphead se tourna vers les deux mécaniciens qui reculèrent instinctivement d’un pas, terrifiés par l’expression démente qui déformait le visage de leur agresseur.   
\- Désolé, je voulais dire que j’allais vous arracher les membres les uns après les autres ! Et je vais adorer ça !   
Et de nouveau, il se mit à rire. Bendy tira sur la main de Boris pour l’obliger à le suivre et se mit à reculer. Cuphead avait définitivement perdu l’esprit… Il fallait qu’ils s’en aillent avant qu’il ne se retourne contre eux !   
\- Partons, Boris, ordonna-t-il d’une voix faible.   
\- Mais, et à propos de… ? protesta le jeune loup, les larmes aux yeux.   
\- Ce n’est pas notre problème, le coupa sèchement son aîné. Il est entre les mains de son frère, dorénavant.   
Bendy se préoccupait peu de Cuphead et de Mugman. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était s’éloigner au plus vite de ce fou furieux ! Sans laisser à son cadet le loisir de protester plus longtemps, le mécanicien se mit à courir à travers les rues ensoleillées de la ville, tenant toujours fermement le louveteau par la main. Ils devaient trouver une cachette ou un moyen de transport ! Peu importe, du moment qu’ils ne croisaient plus le chemin de ce malade mental.   
Top préoccupé par son plan d’évasion, Bendy ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Boris pleurait à chaudes larmes. Excédé, l’aîné arrêta de courir.   
\- Pour l’amour de… ! Boris, ils méritent tous les deux de mourir !   
Le louveteau ne put répondre tout de suite, incapable d’endiguer ses larmes. Il les écrasait au fur et à mesure sur ses joues, mais ses sanglots ne s’apaisaient pas. Il balbutia plusieurs fois un début de phrase, mais il lui fallut d’abord se calmer.   
\- M… Mais ils ne semblent pas si mauvais que ça ! se récria le louveteau.   
\- Boris, soupira son aîné.   
\- Je suis sûr que quelqu’un les force à agir comme ça ! poursuivit Boris alors que les larmes recommençaient à s’écouler de ses yeux. Le pauvre… Tu te rends compte ? Il a tiré sur… sur son propre frère…   
Sa voix était morte au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, comme écrasée par l’immonde réalité. Bendy sourit tristement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour caresser la tête de son jeune frère. Celui-ci, épuisé par la course et les larmes, se laissa glisser à terre. Son louveteau préféré avait vraiment un grand cœur… Mais un cœur assurément trop grand. C’était son rôle, de l’endurcir. Car il ne serait pas toujours là pour veiller sur ses arrières.   
Cependant, l’épreuve que venait de vivre son petit frère était terrible. Alors, pour une fois, il pouvait juste sécher ses larmes et le réconforter. Il lui ferait la leçon un autre jour…   
\- Ne t’en fais pas, Boris, ces deux idiots sont solides, lui assura-t-il. Ils s’en remettront.  
\- V… Vraiment ? murmura le petit loup, une lueur d’espoir dans le regard.  
\- Bien sûr !  
Le malade lui sourit afin de le rassurer. Afin de lui changer les idées, il avait une méthode infaillible qu’il utilisait depuis que Boris était tout petit. Bendy attrapa ses joues entre ses doigts et frotta son nez contre le sien.   
\- Alors, où est mon joyeux petit loup ? lui demanda-t-il.  
L’intéressé marmonna sa réponse, mais cela ne convenait pas au mécanicien.   
\- Je ne t’ai pas entendu !   
\- Je suis là ! répéta plus fort son cadet.   
\- Bien.   
Bendy, satisfait, et accepta de libérer ses joues endolories.   
\- Allez, l’encouragea-t-il, quittons cette ville. Après tout, on a une quête à mener, non ?


	6. 05

Le lendemain matin, Boris et Bendy avaient de nouveau mis leurs sacs sur leurs dos. Ils étaient fin prêts à partir, enfin ! La veille, en définitive, ils avaient dû renoncer à leur départ précipité à cause de l’état d’épuisement de l’aîné qui ne s’était pas encore remis de sa dernière crise. Le mécanicien avait bien essayé de protester, mais le jeune loup s’était montré inflexible : il aurait été inconscient de partir sur les chemins alors qu’il était à peine capable de marcher !   
Finalement, Boris avait eu raison car Bendy s’était endormi à peine avait-il posé sa tête sur l’oreiller. Son cadet, lui, était demeuré éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, ne pouvant s’empêcher de songer à leurs agresseurs.   
\- Allez, Boris, on y va !   
\- O… Oui, j’arrive !   
L’apprenti mécanicien indiqua à son frère de l’attendre pour qu’il puisse refaire ses lacets. Bendy, les mains dans les poches, lui grogna de se dépêcher. Il n’était pas tranquille… Ils avaient dormi longtemps, trop, même. Cuphead pourrait très bien apparaître à tout moment, il fallait qu’ils s’éloignent autant que possible de…   
\- Boris !   
Et il ne manquait plus que ça…   
Au détour d’une rue, Mickey venait de surgir, suivi comme son ombre de sa fidèle bande. A la vue des deux frères, il se mit à courir et enlaça Boris, qui, stupéfait, était toujours agenouillé, ses lacets entre les mains. Quand il sentit les bras de son idole autour de lui, le pauvre petit se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre !   
\- J’étais si inquiet ! lui confia le directeur du cirque. On a entendu dire que deux jeunes garçons s’étaient faits agresser hier… Mais ne t’en fais pas, enchaîna-t-il, je serai toujours là pour toi.   
\- Non, tu ne le seras pas, répliquèrent en cœur Bendy et Donald, aussi désabusés l’un que l’autre.  
Boris, lui, ne les écoutait même pas, tout à sa joie de partager une nouvelle embrassade avec monsieur Mickey. Ravi, il en oublia sa gêne et se colla d’avantage contre la souris. Cette dernière, d’abord surprise, eut un sourire attendri.   
\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, Boris, lui confia-t-il.   
Se rendant soudainement compte de son attitude, le jeune loup se redressa subitement en prenant appui sur la tête de Bendy. Ce dernier eut la bonté de ne pas râler…   
\- Vous avez déjà mangé ? les questionna Mickey avec un sourire.   
\- Heu, non, pas encore, répondit le jeune loup en coulant un regard hésitant à son frère.   
\- Oh, super ! Je connais un bon restaurant dans le coin, venez avec nous, je vous invite !  
\- Non, nous ne… ! coupa Bendy.   
Mais il n’acheva pas sa phrase. Son cadet, ce traître, venait de sortir son arme secrète : le regard du louveteau suppliant ! Argh… Comme s’il pouvait résister à de tels yeux ! Ça, c’était un coup bas…   
\- Très bien, mais juste le repas, alors, grogna Bendy.   
\- Oui ! se réjouit son benjamin. Nous venons, monsieur Mickey ! ajouta-t-il à l’intention de son idole. 

*

Oswald n’avait pas réellement compris ce qu’il s’était passé. Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers leur restaurant habituel, Mickey avait abordé deux inconnus et les avait invités à se joindre à eux. Le plus petit, là… Ce ne serait pas celui qui était atteint par l’Inkness ?   
Bah, peu importe, après tout…   
A ses côtés, Donald ne pouvait s’empêcher de commenter les actions de son cadet.   
\- C’est comme parler à un foutu mur, grommela-t-il.   
\- Un foutu mur ! renchérit un des enfants.   
Le lapin n’eut aucune réaction, pas que son interlocuteur en attendait une, après tout. Cependant, il vit soudain les oreilles de son ami se redresser sur son crâne alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient de stupeur. Donald haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?   
Avant que quiconque ne puisse l’en empêcher, Oswald se dirigea vers un des clients du restaurant, assis près du bar. Il s’agissait d’un chat qui buvait tranquillement son café en compulsant une carte. Mais, perdus dans la nébuleuse de leurs pensées folles, les yeux d’Oswald déformaient la réalité. Non… Non, ce n’était pas un inconnu, assis là.   
Ortensia !  
Oswald enlaça par derrière le pauvre client. Ce dernier, ne s’attendant pas à une telle attaque, lâcha un miaulement stupéfait. Donald, demeuré en retrait, ne put résister : il explosa de rire, attirant l’attention de Mickey. Le directeur du cirque s’excusa auprès de ses invités et s’empressa de revenir auprès de son frère qui avait entrepris de caresser le visage de l’inconnu. Celui-ci, tétanisé, le visage écarlate, ne parvint qu’à lâcher un « M… Monsieur ? » étranglé, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.   
Ce filet de voix interpella Oswald. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte avec horreur qu’il ne tenait pas sa femme entre ses bras. Mickey l’attrapa par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière.   
\- Ozzy, enfin, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna son cadet, inquiet. Désolé, ajouta-t-il à l’attention du chat. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris…   
L’intéressé, toujours rouge d’embarras, rit nerveusement.   
\- Non, non, ce n’est pas grave, assura-t-il. Qui pourrait dire non à un câlin, après tout ?  
Mickey s’éloigna rapidement en poussant son aîné devant lui, laissant là le chat. Dès qu’il fut seul, le client se mit à rougir, des étoiles plein les yeux. Ce lapin était si… Un soupir d’aise lui échappa alors que sa queue se mettait à battre l’air. Un toussotement le tira soudainement de ses pensées. Bendy se tenait près de lui, le dévorant du regard.   
\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien monsieur Félix ? lui demanda-t-il.   
\- Heu, oui, oui, c’est moi, répondit l’intéressé, étonné.   
\- J’adore vos livres ! s’exclama le mécanicien. Je les ais tous lus !   
\- Oh, merci ! J’en suis très heureux, monsieur… ?   
\- Bendy.   
Félix, ravi de rencontrer un appréciateur de son travail, lui serra vigoureusement la main. Ils échangèrent un moment sur le nouveau livre qu’il était en train d’écrire, mais les yeux du chat ne cessaient de glisser vers la porte d’entrée où avaient disparu Mickey et son frère. Finalement, n’y tenant plus, il questionna son lecteur.   
\- Ces gars sont tes amis ? Tu sais, la petite souris et le beau lapin, acheva-t-il, de nouveau plongé dans sa fantaisie.  
Bendy haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.   
\- Non, ils nous ont juste invité à manger pour quelque raison…  
Puis il se rendit soudainement compte des termes utilisés par l’écrivain. Ce dernier en prit lui aussi conscience et pâlit dangereusement.   
\- Attendez, qu’est-ce que… ?   
\- Rien ! le coupa brutalement le chat en claquant ses mains sur le plateau du bar.   
Mickey revint rapidement vers eux pour leur signaler qu’il raccompagnait Oswald. Boris lui demanda s’il pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour l’aider, mais la souris lui promit de revenir vite. A peine eut-il disparu que Donald les délaissait à son tour pour aller saluer Max, le fils de Dingo, qui travaillait ici en tant que serveur. Le jeune loup rejoignit alors son frère, toujours avec en compagnie de Félix, les oreilles basses.   
\- Je demande ce qui ne va pas avec le frère de monsieur Mickey, il a l’air si triste…   
Bendy fit la moue pour signaler qu’il était autant dans le flou que lui.   
Max, quant à lui, vint à la rencontre de l’écrivain pour lui donner sa commande. Il dut l’appeler à plusieurs reprises afin de capter son attention car le chat était de nouveau en train de rêver de sa rencontre éclair avec Oswald.   
\- Votre commande… répéta une énième fois Max.   
\- Oh ! Merci, mon bonhomme, lui répondit Félix avec un rire gêné.   
Il s’en alla rapidement sous le regard interrogateur du fils de Dingo. 

*

Dehors, Mickey était déjà en train de descendre la rue, tenant toujours son frère aîné par les épaules. Les lapereaux avaient suivi le mouvement, mais ils commençaient à avoir sérieusement faim. Ils réclamaient à leur oncle leur déjeuner en tirant sur son pantalon.   
\- Très bien, très bien, finit par céder la souris. Continuez sans moi, je serai de retour d’ici quelques minutes.   
\- Oui ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur.   
Oswald retint son cadet alors que celui-ci s’apprêtait à le laisser. Il sortit alors son ardoise et écrivit un message à l’attention de Mickey. La souris se pencha sur son épaule afin de lire.   
\- D-é-s-o-l-é… déchiffra-t-il. Oh, Ozzy…   
Mickey passa de nouveau un bras autour des épaules de son aîné afin de frotter sa joue contre la sienne, un sourire ému sur les lèvres. Quand son frère arrêterait-il enfin de se blâmer ? Quand comprendra-t-il enfin qu’il n’aurait rien pu faire pour retarder la mort de sa femme ?   
Quand lui parlerait-il de nouveau ?   
\- Tu n’as pas à être désolé, lui assura-t-il. Comme si je pouvais être fâché contre toi !   
Mickey lui fit un signe de la main et il fit demi-tour pour remonter la rue. Oswald l’observa un moment puis reprit sa route, entouré de ses fils. Il fut néanmoins interrompu dans sa marche par un timide :   
\- Heu… M… Monsieur Ozzy ?   
Oswald se retourna, surpris qu’on l’interpelle. Il leva les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant et croisa le regard embarrassé de Félix qui malmenait entre ses mains le sac en papier où se trouvait son déjeuner.   
\- Heu, j… je ne veux pas paraître fouineur, prévint celui-ci, mais si jamais j’ai fait quelque chose qui vous a ennuyé… J’en suis désolé…   
Le lapin l’écouta sans qu’aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Il finit par reprendre son ardoise et traça rapidement une phrase qu’il présenta au chat. Celui-ci, étonné, se pencha en avant et lut les mots qui lui étaient adressés.   
\- « Non, je devrais être celui qui est désolé », chuchota l’écrivain.   
A cette lecture, un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier et une chaleur dévorante vint envahir son visage. Embarrassé au possible, le chat se mit à se tortiller sur place.   
\- N… Non, pas… pas besoin d’être d… Désolé, bafouilla-t-il derrière ses mains en détournant le regard.   
Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais un mouvement de foule l’interrompit. Soudain, il se retrouva envahit par une véritable armée de lapereaux bleus ! Ceux-ci avaient continué tranquillement leur route comme leur avait ordonné oncle Mickey, sans se rendre compte que leur père ne les suivait plus ! Quand ils s’étaient aperçus de sa disparition, ils s’étaient empressés de faire demi-tour. Quelle n’avait pas été leur surprise quand ils avaient retrouvé leur cher père en compagnie d’un chat qu’ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Les enfants avaient alors décidé d’encercler l’inconnu afin de savoir si celui-ci était un danger ou non.   
\- Vous êtes qui et vous voulez quoi à papa ? demanda le plus bravache.   
\- Mais c’est le chat du restaurant ! fit remarquer le plus observateur.   
\- On devrait l’inviter à la maison, enchaîna le plus gentil.   
\- Oh, oui, quelle excellente idée ! renchérit le plus enthousiaste.   
\- Allons-y ! décida le plus frondeur.   
\- Suivez-nous, monsieur le chat ! ordonna le plus autoritaire.   
Il n’en fallut pas plus pour les lapereaux pour décider de la suite des évènements. Malgré les protestations gênées de l’écrivain, ils l’entraînèrent à leur suite. Oswald, de nouveau seul, effaça soigneusement son ardoise avant de suivre le mouvement sans un mot.   
Sans un sourire.


	7. 06

Quand Félix fut parti, Boris s’installa avec son aîné qui souriait tranquillement, heureux d’avoir finalement pris la décision de rester un peu plus longtemps en ville.  
\- Mec, j’ai rencontré le Félix, murmurait-il d’un air rêveur. Et en plus, il écrit un nouveau livre !   
Boris rit, amusé par l’expression émerveillée de son aîné.   
\- Dire qu’on a rencontré nos deux idoles, s’exclama le jeune loup. Sacrée journée !  
La porte du restaurant fut tout à coup écartée. Le battant s’écrasa contre le mur dans un violent claquement, attirant l’attention de l’ensemble des clients présents. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil de l’établissement, le regard sombre, le visage plus lisse qu’un masque. Avec horreur, les deux frères reconnurent Cuphead. Ce dernier fit courir ses yeux morts sur l’ensemble de la salle. Quand ils parvinrent à ses cibles, un horrible sourire vint défigurer son visage. Boris descendit de son tabouret, les oreilles couchées en arrière.   
\- Monsieur, votre frère… ? Votre frère va bien ?   
Bendy l’attrapa par le coude pour le forcer à reculer. L’expression de leur agresseur n’était que haine. Il devait certainement les tenir responsable pour l’accident !   
\- Boris, on doit sortir d’ici, le pressa l’aîné.   
\- Mais… !  
\- Maintenant !   
Une lumière bleue envahit soudainement le restaurant. Bendy et Boris virent avec horreur Cuphead s’avancer d’un pas mécanique vers eux, paume levée, prêt à lâcher de nouveau un laser mortel. Il les aurait… Cette fois-ci, il les aurait ! Il allait les tuer !   
Ils ont tué Mug !   
Les deux mécaniciens prirent la fuite le plus vite possible. Dans leur dos, Cuphead venait de relâcher son pouvoir. Les clients se jetèrent sous les tables en hurlant alors que la vague d’énergie pure frappait les murs du restaurant. Les frères coururent vers les cuisines et Bendy défonça d’un coup d’épaule la porte de sortie. Riant tel un fou furieux, Cuphead les prit en chasse.   
Tuer, tuer ! Tuer ! Je vais les tuer !   
Le nervi du Diable se lança à la poursuite des frères à travers les rues de la ville. Cuphead ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire, de rire comme un hystérique. Son pouvoir le torturait, il fourmillait dans ses doigts, il pulsait, il brûlait ! Il allait perforer d’abord le corps de Boris. Oui, rien que pour voir l’expression de désespoir de Bendy. Puis, après, oui, seulement après, il tuerait le malade. Il l’achèverait avec joie !  
Le frère de Mugman lâcha une injure quand il s’aperçut que ses deux proies lui avaient échappé. Il s’arrêta et fit courir son regard dément sur les rues alentours. Où étaient-ils ? Où étaient ces ordures ?   
\- Hé, les gars ! les appela-t-il. Pas besoin de se cacher ! Allez, venez ! Putain, je veux juste vous buter, c’est tout ! Et je vais adorer ça…   
Mais où s’étaient cachés ces raclures ? Revenez ! Revenez ! S’il les tuait, peut-être, peut-être que le Diable accepterait de sauver Mugman. Son petit frère, il fallait qu’il vive ! Il allait devenir fou sans lui… Complètement fou !   
\- Je vais vous trouver ! enchaîna-t-il, un sourire de plus en plus illuminé sur les lèvres. Je le fais toujours ! Et je vais m’assurer que vous ne vous reposiez jamais ! Jamais !   
Oh oui, il allait les traquer ! Les poursuivre ! Et leur retirer la vie ! Il ne s’arrêterait jamais ! A cause d’eux, Mugman… Mugman était… Son petit frère… Un violent sentiment le saisit à la gorge et à la poitrine. C’était comme si une main griffue s’amusait à empoigner son cœur pour le réduire en charpie.   
Mugman !   
Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues pâles de Cuphead. Ses jambes ne purent le soutenir et il s’effondra à genoux sur place, dévoré par le désespoir. Non… C’était lui… Il avait tué Mugman… Tout était de sa faute ! Ses sanglots secouaient son corps tout entier alors qu’il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Puis un nouveau sourire malade se dessina sur son visage. Des phrases dépourvues de sens tombaient de ses lèvres, brouillonnes, confuses.   
\- Oui, oui, débitait-il. C’est ça, Mug, on se sépare. E… Et r… regarde à… d… droite ! N… Non, ma d… droite, idiot !  
Mugman aurait certainement ri d’un air gêné. Il avait cette adorable petite bouille… Et lui, il aurait soupiré, agacé, mais, au fond, attendri. Après tout, ils formaient le parfait duo. Cuphead sentit une fois encore un rire gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser exploser dans l’atmosphère sa folie.   
\- Ouais ! Travail d’équipe !   
A genoux dans cette rue déserte, Cuphead riait à en perdre haleine. Ses larmes ne pouvaient être séchées, son désespoir ne pouvait être apaisé. Il avait tué son propre frère !   
Toujours dissimulés derrière un pan de mur, Bendy et Boris n’osaient plus esquisser un seul mouvement. Le jeune loup avait porté ses mains à ses oreilles, le regard noyé sous les larmes. Son aîné serra les mâchoires au point de se faire mal. Non… Ils ne pouvaient y retourner… Cuphead ne les laisserait pas s’expliquer, il les tuerait dès qu’il les apercevrait.   
Cependant, peu à peu, le rire fou se mourait. Finalement, ce fut un silence d’une pesanteur abominable qui tomba sur les deux frères. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard hagard. C’était terminé ? Boris voulut s’en assurer, mais Bendy lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.   
\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je ne te laisserai pas prendre un tel risque, frérot, lui chuchota-t-il. Je vais y aller, moi.  
Boris renifla puis hocha doucement la tête.   
\- M… Merci… Sois prudent…   
Prudemment, le mécanicien s’approcha de la limite du mur qui les cachait jusqu’alors. Il jeta alors un coup d’œil dans la rue. Ce qu’il vit lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Toujours agenouillé, tête basse, le visage souillé de traces de larmes séchées, Cuphead avait posé un doigt contre sa tempe, prêt à décocher un nouveau laser. Sans plus réfléchir, le malade bondit hors de sa cachette. Il courut jusqu’à leur poursuivant dont il saisit violemment le poignet.   
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? s’époumona-t-il. Tu es complètement malade !  
Sans que Cuphead puisse les retenir, les larmes se remirent à courir sur ses joues. Il se recroquevilla contre le torse de son ennemi, enfant brisé, piétiné.   
\- De qui je me moque ? articula-t-il difficilement entre deux sanglots. Je suis c… celui qui l’ai tué… C’est moi qui dois… mourir…   
Bendy le contempla sans un mot, ce terrible adversaire devant lequel il fuyait depuis si longtemps. Il lui paraissait tellement petit, maintenant, tellement fragile. Malgré lui, le mécanicien ressentit la morsure de la pitié dans sa poitrine.   
\- Tu sais très bien que c’était un accident, tenta-t-il de le raisonner.   
\- Que ce soit ma faute ou non, un accident ou non, qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? rétorqua le frère de Mugman dans un filet de voix. Tout est fini… C’est nous deux ou rien…   
Le visage de Cuphead se contacta alors qu’une autre vague de chagrin s’abattait sur lui. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent alors que de violents tremblements prenaient possession de son corps.   
\- J’aurais juste voulu lui dire que je l’aimais ! hurla le frère en deuil.   
Touché par l’abattement de Cuphead, Bendy l’enlaça afin de le laisser déverser son désespoir. Accroché à lui, son agresseur n’était plus qu’un petit garçon perdu. Le mécanicien ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre son désespoir. Un monde sans Boris… Un frisson le parcourut. Il n’osait même pas y penser. Son frère était la seule personne qui lui restait dans ce monde. S’il n’était plus là… S’il venait à disparaître…   
Alors l’Inkness avait intérêt à le tuer vite.   
Le mécanicien sentit soudain le corps de Cuphead s’affaisser contre lui. Surpris par ce poids, Bendy passa ses bras dans son dos pour le soutenir.   
\- Hé, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.   
Son adversaire respirait toujours… Il venait de s’endormir. Le mécanicien poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu’il venait de passer l’arme à gauche. Cuphead n’avait pas du prendre de repos depuis l’accident…   
\- Boris, c’est bon, tu peux sortir ! lui indiqua-t-il.   
Alors qu’il soulevait aisément son ennemi dans ses bras, le jeune loup s’avança timidement.   
\- Est-ce qu’il va bien ? l’interrogea-t-il avec angoisse.  
\- Ouais, juste endormi. Trouvons un endroit sûr où on pourra le laisser. Puis on pourra enfin reprendre la route.   
A ces mots, Boris eut un violent sursaut.   
\- Attends, on va le laisser ? s’enquit-il d’une petite voix.   
\- Heu, oui ! rétorqua son aîné sur le ton de l’évidence. Pourquoi, tu avais autre chose en tête ?   
\- Mais…   
\- Je suis désolé, Boris, mais il n’y a plus d’espoir pour lui.   
Oui, Cuphead avait essayé de se suicider. Sûrement recommencerait-il, d’ailleurs. Mais Bendy ne pouvait placer sa confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait décider de demeurer auprès de l’homme qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de leur ôter la vie. Alors, maintenant, ils devaient le laisser.   
Avant de s’attacher pour de bon.


	8. 07

Après avoir déposé Cuphead à l’hôpital le plus proche, Boris et Bendy décidèrent ensemble de retourner au restaurant. L’aîné avait protesté, mais le jeune loup avait argué qu’ils ne pouvaient partir ainsi sans un mot d’excuse.   
\- Déjà, il faut qu’on lui dise qu’on va bien, sinon, il sera très inquiet, expliqua l’apprenti mécanicien. Et… !  
\- Désolé, Boris, le coupa Bendy. Mais, tu sais, personne n’agit ainsi sans raison.  
Son cadet fronça les sourcils, dérangé par le sous-entendu qui planait dans les paroles du malade.   
\- Et alors ? le relança-t-il.   
\- Allons, frérot, personne n’est aussi gentil sans attendre quelque chose en retour.   
Boris eut un sursaut. Comment Bendy pouvait sortir des horreurs pareilles ? Il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi traîner le nom de son idole dans la boue ! Monsieur Mickey lui avait proposé du travail, il les avait invités à déjeuner. Il s’agissait de quelqu’un de bien, alors il se devait de le défendre.   
\- Merci, mais je sais ce que je fais, rétorqua-t-il. De plus, je ne peux pas juste refuser une offre comme ça, spécialement de quelqu’un aussi incroyable que monsieur Mickey. Il était là aussi pour toi, tu te rappelles ?   
Il était rare de voir Boris s’enflammer ainsi ! Mais Bendy n’était pas admiratif du tout. Non, au contraire, son discours lui irrita les oreilles. Quand son cadet cessera-t-il enfin d’agir comme un enfant !?  
\- Tu donnes trop facilement ta confiance, asséna-t-il d’un ton acerbe. Pourquoi tu ne grandirais pas, pour une fois ?   
Son attaque fit mouche. Boris sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu’un sentiment de honte lui dévorait le visage. Il croisa les bras et renifla bruyamment pour se donner contenance.   
\- Je ne le ferai pas, répliqua-t-il, car je suis déjà un grand ! Et je ne me comporterai pas comme un…  
Sans lui laisser le temps d’achever sa phrase, Bendy l’attrapa par le col et l’obligea à se mettre à genoux pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. L’aîné attrapa ses joues entre ses mains en coupe, le regard douloureux. Son adorable petit frère… Mais que deviendrait-il une fois que l’Inkness l’aurait fauché ? C’était cela qui l’effrayait le plus, bien plus que la mort elle-même.   
\- J’espère que tu n’oublies pas que je t’aime plus que tout au monde, n’est-ce pas ? lui murmura-t-il.   
Boris n’osait pas bouger, soufflé par la souffrance qu’il lisait sur les traits de son aîné. C’était lui… qui provoquait un tel sentiment ?   
\- Bien sûr que je ne l’oublie pas, murmura le jeune loup, la gorge nouée. Tu veux toujours le meilleur pour moi, je sais, je sais…   
Il colla son front contre le petit torse de son aîné. Ce dernier enlaça sa tête et appuya sa joue contre le sommet du crâne de Boris.   
\- Mais, poursuivit celui-ci, j’ai l’impression que le meilleur est le pire… Et là, je ne peux pas t’obéir. Je veux aller m’excuser auprès de monsieur Mickey, Bendy. Il le faut.   
L’intéressé poussa un soupir. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, hein ?   
\- Très bien, céda-t-il. Juste une excuse, d’accord ? Après, on s’éloigne de cette souris de malheur. 

*

Quand Mickey franchit le seuil du restaurant, il s’arrêta net, frappé par le spectacle de désolation qui s’offrait à lui : tables renversées, clients apeurés, lustres brisés, murs perforés ! Plaqués contre un mur malmené, Max et Donald n’osaient toujours pas esquisser un seul mouvement. Le pauvre canard avait le bout de queue noire ! Visiblement, le rayon mortel de Cuphead avait bel et bien fait une victime…   
Mickey se précipita vers ses amis afin de vérifier s’ils allaient bien. Plus loin, Dingo était tranquillement en train de ranger les tables, comme si de rien n’était. La souris s’approcha de Max qui affichait un air de panique totale.   
\- Oncle Pete va me tuer, gémit l’adolescent.   
\- Mais non, mais non, tenta de le calmer le directeur du cirque. Nous lui expliquerons tout, pas de soucis. Mais, et si tu me racontais tout d’abord ce qu’il s’est passé ?   
Max hocha péniblement la tête et se lança dans un récit décousu, récit haché par les interruptions incessantes et bruyantes de Donald. Résultat, la souris n’y comprenait absolument rien ! Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu’une personne manquait…   
\- Mon Boris ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
Sans hésiter, Mickey se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie en courant. Il fallait qu’il retrouve Boris ! Si quoique ce soit arrivait à cet enfant, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Tout cela serait sa faute ! Mais, alors qu’il franchissait la porte du restaurant, il tomba justement nez à nez avec celui qu’il cherchait.   
\- Bonjour, monsieur Mickey, le salua le jeune loup, accompagné d’un Bendy taciturne.   
Mickey se mit à rougir d’embarras. Pourvu qu’il ne l’ait pas entendu crier !   
\- Oh, merci mon Dieu, tu… vous êtes sains et saufs ! T… tous les deux !   
Son visage prenait de plus en plus une belle teinte coquelicot qui pouvait concurrencer celui de Boris, gêné. Bendy, lui, dardait sur la souris un regard mauvais. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait, à cette fichue souris ? « Son Boris » ? Et puis quoi, encore ! Ils revenus sur leurs pas uniquement parce que son cadet avait insisté. Mais il ne laisserait pas ce directeur de cirque de pacotille enrôler son louveteau !   
Pendant qu’il ruminait, Mickey s’était approché du jeune loup et avait posé sa main sur son avant bras. A ce toucher, la queue de Boris se mit à battre joyeusement l’air.   
\- Tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé, ici ? le questionna le directeur du cirque. Ou tu l’as manqué comme moi ?   
\- Hé bien… bredouilla Boris.   
Il fut interrompu par Bendy qui s’immisça entre lui et son idole et écarta violemment les doigts de la souris d’un revers de bras.   
\- Désolé, nous ne sommes pas vraiment tactile, c’est un truc de famille, assura-t-il.   
Boris voulut protester face à un comportement aussi rude, mais un regard de son aîné suffit à le faire taire. Bendy se tourna vers Mickey.   
\- Merci pour tout, mais nous sommes pressés, lui apprit-il. Demande juste à un de tes amis ce qu’il s’est passé.  
\- J… Je peux toujours vous inviter autre part, proposa maladroitement la souris, blessée par la froideur du ton de son interlocuteur.   
\- J’ai dit que nous étions pressés, le coupa le mécanicien.   
Sans ajouter un mot, ou ne serait-ce qu’un regard, à l’égard de Mickey, Bendy sortit du restaurant. Embarrassé par son comportement, Boris salua son idole avec un pauvre sourire avant d’emboîter le pas de son aîné, oreilles basses. Le directeur du cirque les regarda partir, résigné. Alors il n’aurait pas réussi en définitive, hein… Une main se posa sur son épaule. Dingo lui sourit gentiment.   
\- Tu ne peux pas porter le monde entier, Mick’…   
L’intéressé eut un triste sourire à l’égard de son ami. Ce dernier rit puis l’invita à le rejoindre dans ses travaux de réaménagement. Alors Mickey attrapa un balai et se mit à déblayer les gravats.   
Après tout, que pourrait-il faire d’autre ? 

*

Mugs… Mugs, où es-tu… ? Mugs !  
Cuphead revint brutalement à lui. Il se redressa dans son lit comme un ressort, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Désorienté, le frère de Mugman se mit à observer autour de lui. Cette chambre lui était totalement inconnue… Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Et comment avait-il atterri ici ? Ses souvenirs étaient extrêmement confus…   
Quelle importance, après tout… ?   
Cuphead repoussa ses draps pour mettre pied à terre. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se lever, la porte s’ouvrit sur une petite infirmière qui semblait surprise de le voir assis.   
\- Oh, monsieur Cuphead ! s’exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes réveillé !  
Elle voulut l’interroger pour savoir comment il se sentait, mais elle n’en eut pas le temps. Tout à coup, un « Vous ! » tonitruant retentit et une seconde infirmière débarqua dans la chambre. Cependant, celle-ci semblait habitée par une grande colère. Sans ménagement, elle attrapa Cuphead par son col et l’obligea à le suivre à travers les couloirs de ce que le patient identifia être un hôpital.  
\- Viens ici, crétin ! lui ordonna la lapine révoltée.   
\- Fanny, s’il te plaît, sois gentille ! la supplia sa collègue qui la suivait, inquiétée par sa brutalité.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, mademoiselle ? protesta faiblement la victime de Fanny.   
L’intéressée garda le silence. Elle finit par repousser le battant d’une nouvelle chambre où elle balança son patient sans aucun ménagement, hautaine.   
\- Tu ne peux pas juste jeter tes déchets ici, le tança-t-elle, le sourcil haut. Tu es censé revenir et les récupérer.   
Cuphead lui jeta un regard halluciné, ne comprenant absolument rien à son discours insensé. Ce fut une petite voix qui le ramena à la réalité. Une fluette et fragile petite voix…   
\- C… Cup ?  
L’interpellé fit brutalement volte face. Son souffle se suspendit dans sa gorge alors que des tremblements s’emparaient de son corps. Face à lui, un blessé venait de se redresser maladroitement, les membres enserrés dans des bandes de gaze. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles.   
\- Où étais-tu ? gémit le patient. J’ai cru que tu m’avais laissé ici pour toujours…   
\- M… Mugman…   
L’aîné marcha d’un pas d’automate jusqu’à son cadet. Il se laissa tomber près de son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n’était pas une illusion ? N’est-ce pas ? Le Diable ne lui jouait pas un tour, hein ? Sans réellement y croire, Cuphead avança ses doigts pour effleurer la peau de porcelaine de Mugman.   
\- T… Tu es réel ? s’étrangla-t-il.   
\- Ne me parle pas, grommela le blessé. Je suis fâché contre toi…   
\- Je ne suis pas fou, hein ? se mit à débiter son aîné, de nouveau gagné par des frémissements incontrôlables. Je peux te voir, je peux te toucher…   
\- Cup ?   
Il était réel ! Aucune illusion ne pouvait avoir sa chaleur ! Aucune hallucination ne pouvait imiter sa voix ! Aucun sortilège ne pouvait reproduire sa présence ! Cuphead se redressa d’un bond et enlaça son jeune frère de toutes ses forces. Il était vivant ! Bon sang ! L’aîné ne savait qui il devait remercier pour ce miracle, mais bon sang… ! Merci ! Des larmes de soulagement et de joie se mirent à dévaler ses joues alors qu’il couvrait le visage de son cadet de baisers.   
Il était vivant !   
Mugman riait sous les assauts de son aîné, couvé par le regard énamouré de la gentille infirmière et celui, blasé, de la seconde. Elles décidèrent finalement de quitter la chambre pour laisser les deux frères profiter pleinement de leurs retrouvailles. Cuphead et Mugman demeurèrent enlacés longuement, heureux d’être enfin réunis. Peut-être que l’aîné ne se rappelait pas de la manière dont il avait atterri ici, mais ce n’était pas grave !   
Il était avec son frère, alors… c’était tout ce qui comptait.


	9. 08

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuphead fut autorisé à emmener son petit frère loin des couloirs aseptisés de l’hôpital. L’aîné n’était pas réellement confiant. Il craignait de voir le blessé s’effondrer à tout moment, même si ce dernier lui assurait qu’il allait bien.   
\- J’ai eu tout le repos dont j’avais besoin depuis que tu m’as oublié ici, ajouta Mugman sur le ton de l’humour.  
Sa blague n’eut pas l’effet escompté car elle assombrit d’avantage l’humeur angoissée de Cuphead. Celui-ci passa le bras de son cadet autour de ses épaules afin de l’assister dans sa marche. Sa joue se posa un instant contre le front de Mugman. Ah… Il était bel et bien là, avec lui.   
Quel soulagement !   
\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Mug, lui chuchota-t-il d’une voix éteinte. J’ai vécu le pire jour de ma vie sans toi… Je pensais que tu étais mort, que je t’avais tué. Et, peu importe combien j’essayais, je ne pouvais m’enlever cette pensée de la tête…  
Mugman se mit à rougir, soufflé par le discours de son aîné. D’ordinaire, son frère n’avait jamais d’aussi tendres paroles à son égard ! Au contraire, il se moquait constamment de lui, de sa maladresse, le traitant d’idiot inutile. Il avait réellement du lui faire sacrément peur pour qu’il se montre aussi gentil envers lui…   
\- Cuppy, s’il te plaît, je ne suis pas habitué à tout cet amour, bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé.   
Cuphead rit légèrement de sa gêne. Il passa son bras libre autour des hanches de son cadet puis tous deux se mirent lentement en route.   
\- Et maintenant ? finit par lui demander Mugman.   
Le regard du larbin du Diable s’étrécit. Maintenant… hein ?   
\- On repart en chasse.

*

Félix était assis sur un banc dans le crépuscule, un muffin à la carotte dans la main. Rêveur, il repensait à la charmante après-midi qu’il venait de vivre. Après avoir été traîné bon grès mal grès par des lapereaux bleus des plus enthousiastes, il s’était retrouvé assis au milieu du salon du célèbre Mickey, en train de se faire pomponner comme jamais. Les enfants étaient de véritables pros pour prendre soin des autres ! Pendant qu’un lui limait les griffes, un autre s’occupait de brosser sa fourrure et un troisième époussetait son manteau !   
Le pauvre chat s’était demandé dans quoi il s’était encore embarqué ! Mais il avait pu voir Oswald passer du temps avec ses adorables rejetons, alors il avait fini par pensé que ce n’était pas si mal que ça… Car les lapereaux n’avaient bien sûr pas oublié leur père qu’ils avaient brossé tout aussi longuement. Avec des gestes automatiques, Oswald avait agi de manière semblable, même si aucune émotion n’avait transparu sur son visage. Il avait bien eu l’air légèrement surpris de sentir si souvent le regard de Félix sur lui, mais il n’avait fait aucun commentaire.   
En réalité, le seul point noir de cette délicieuse après-midi était survenu une heure après leur arrivée à la maison. En effet, les lapereaux, qui avaient définitivement adopté Félix, lui avaient présenté la photo d’une chatte absolument adorable.   
\- C’est maman ! lui apprit un des enfants. Vous lui ressemblez, monsieur !   
\- Oh ? s’étonna l’intéressé. Mais elle est si belle comparé à moi…   
\- Oncle Mickey dit qu’elle est dans un endroit meilleur, ou quelque chose comme ça, enchaîna le gamin.   
\- O… Oh, je…   
Félix commençait à comprendre certaines choses… Le lapin avait du perdre sa femme récemment et portait encore son deuil… Il voulut rendre la photo au lapereau, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’esquisser un geste. En un éclair, Oswald avait récupéré le cadre, un air furieux peint sur le visage.   
\- Je suis d… désolé, bafouilla l’écrivain, terriblement mal à l’aise. V… Votre fils me l’a donné…   
Les lapereaux fixaient leur père avec étonnement, sûrement interdits par la brutalité de son comportement. Oswald s’éloigna rapidement pour remettre la photo de sa femme à sa place, loin des mains baladeuses de ses petits. Félix prit une profonde inspiration, sentant qu’il n’avait plus sa place ici. Mieux valait-il qu’il s’en aille maintenant… Il se tourna vers les lapereaux et leur offrit un sourire timide.   
\- P… Puis-je avoir ma veste, mes chéris ? Je pense que j’ai causé suffisamment de problèmes comme ça…   
Les oreilles des petits retombèrent en arrière en voyant le chat récupérer ses affaires. L’un d’entre eux tenta bien de le retenir en faisant remarquer qu’il n’avait pas encore mangé les muffins à la carotte, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir retenir l’écrivain. Les lapereaux se retournèrent alors contre leur père, sourcils froncés. Par sa faute, leur nouvel ami s’enfuyait !   
\- Méchant papa, va dans ta chambre ! ordonna le plus strict.   
\- Non, va t’excuser, proposa le plus diplomate.   
\- C’est exactement ce que j’allais dire, approuva le plus suiveur.   
Le frère de Mickey comprit alors qu’il était allé trop loin. Sous le regard autoritaire de ses fils, le veuf revint auprès de Félix qui était en train de remettre ses chaussures dans l’entrée. Leur invité leva un regard perdu sur son hôte puis il lut le message inscrit sur sa fidèle ardoise.   
« Désolé, cette photo signifie beaucoup pour moi. »  
La démarche du lapin soulagea grandement Félix. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu’il le détestait…  
\- Oh, c’est bon ! lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. Je n’aurai pas osé la regarder par moi-même, de toute manière. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire non à cet adorable enfant…  
Oswald hocha simplement la tête, comme s’il approuvait les dires du chat. Mais, avec ses traits dépourvus d’expression, cela restait difficile à déterminer. Le lapin tendit alors devant lui un muffin en guise de cadeau d’excuse. Rougissant comme un chaton à son premier émoi, Félix accepta la sucrerie à force de grands bredouillements. Les lapereaux observaient son manège avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ils ignoraient s’il s’agissait là de leur nouvelle maman, mais ils n’avaient rien contre ! Un des enfants avait d’ailleurs déjà mis une option sur le chapeau de l’écrivain. Rien que d’y repenser, le chat sentait de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues !  
Un courant d’air froid tira Félix de ses plaisants souvenirs. Il se redressa rapidement.   
\- Je ferai mieux de rentrer, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.   
L’écrivain avait prévu de planter sa tente dans un espace éloigné du reste des habitations. Une fois qu’elle fut montée, il s’installa confortablement afin de travailler son manuscrit en cours. Penser à ses rencontres de la journée le faisait doucement sourire. Non seulement, il avait pu faire la connaissance d’un de ses lecteurs, mais en plus il avait sympathisé avec l’adorable famille lapine. Un jour rempli de bien belles découvertes ! Le chat secoua la tête pour chasser son coup de foudre de la tête. Il avait un livre à terminer, il devait se concentrer !  
Cependant, il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises. Alors qu’il tentait de se concentrer, une voix parvint jusqu’à ses oreilles.   
\- Hum, cette tente m’est familière, qui pourrait donc bien être à l’intérieur ?   
Intrigué par ce ton féminin et joueur, l’écrivain sortit la tête de son abri. Face à lui se dressait une jolie chatte qui avait un adorable sourire sur les lèvres.   
\- Salut, l’aborda-t-elle, les poings plantés sur les hanches.   
\- Sheba ! s’exclama Félix, le visage métamorphosé par la joie.   
Sheba, sa grande amie d’enfance ! Quel plaisir de la revoir ! Il sortit de la tente pour l’étreindre. Sheba rit devant tant d’affection avant de saisir l’écrivain pour les épaules afin de frotter son poing contre le sommet de son crâne, taquine.   
\- Alors, comment va ma boule de poils préférée ?   
\- Bien, bien, lui répondit l’intéressé entre deux rires.   
Ils échangèrent sur divers sujets, heureux de se retrouver. A vrai dire, Sheba tenait une librairie en ville. Félix avait prévu d’y passer demain pour lui faire une surprise, mais son amie l’avait devancé ! Finalement, celle-ci déclara :   
\- Allez, je t’embarque. Viens dormir à la maison, ce sera toujours plus confortable que ta tente. Et comme ça on pourra discuter à notre aise, compléta-t-elle en mimant une personne qui boit, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.   
Comment refuser une telle proposition ?   
\- Je te suis ! 

*

Oswald avait été réveillé par les enfants. Inquiété par leurs airs angoissés, il les avait suivis jusqu’au jardin où il avait trouvé son petit frère, assis sur un banc, tête basse. Le veuf s’approcha de lui timidement avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui signifier qu’il était présent, là, prêt à l’écouter.   
Mickey lui adressa un pauvre sourire où ne transparaissait aucune joie. Il prit un lapereau entre ses bras pour le serrer doucement contre son cœur. La fourrure soyeuse des petits avait toujours eu le don d’apaiser les troubles de son esprit. Pourtant, ce soir, cela ne suffisait pas…   
\- Me voilà encore en train d’en faire trop pour des choses qui n’ont pas d’importance… Pathétique, n’est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Donald avait raison. Je ne peux pas juste aider tout le monde. Ce gamin avait besoin d'aide, mais lui et son frère ont leur propre vie. Et moi… J'ai un travail et une famille dont je dois m'occuper. Je peux juste lui souhaiter la meilleure des chances…  
Mickey n’eut pas de réponse, pas qu’il en ait attendu, de toute manière. Il poussa un soupir et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure qui garnissait le crâne d’un des lapereaux. Lui, le grand Mickey… Quel piètre héros il faisait ! Même pas capable de sauver un simple enfant ! Un léger raclement de gorge lui fit soudain redresser la tête. Sous son regard halluciné, Oswald porta sa main à sa gorge dans une grimace. Puis, doucement, il parvint à dire :   
\- Tu es trop bon pour ce monde, frangin. C’est pourquoi j’étais toujours jaloux de toi, confessa-t-il avec un doux sourire.   
Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration. Oswald se rendit alors compte que ses fils et son frère dardaient sur lui un regard médusé, comme s’ils venaient d’assister à l’événement le plus étrange et dérangeant de l’année. Puis, tout à coup, les lapereaux explosèrent de joie ! Ils se jetèrent sur leur père en hurlant leur ravissement. Ils réclamaient tous l’attention d’Oswald, quémandant des phrases qu’ils souhaitaient entendre depuis si longtemps ! Leur père avait parlé ! Cela ne pouvait dire qu’une chose : il guérissait ! Et rien n’aurait pu les rendre plus heureux…   
\- Papa, dit « Je t’aime » !  
\- Non, dis « Mes enfants sont géniaux » !  
Le lapin, qui ne s’attendait absolument pas à un tel déchainement d’allégresse, ne savait plus où en donner de la tête ! Tout à coup, il reçut un Mickey larmoyant dans les bras ! Son petit frère s’agrippa avec force à lui, comme s’il était sa bouée de secours. Ses épaules tremblaient…   
\- Oh, Ozzy… Ta belle voix m’a manqué… Et ton doux sourire aussi… Ils m’ont tant manqué !   
Emu, le veuf ne sut quoi dire. Il avait juste parlé afin de remonter le moral de son cadet, mais voilà que celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule. Il sourit doucement et l’enlaça à son tour. Son cher petit frère aux épaules si menues… Il lui avait causé bien des soucis, n’est-ce pas ?   
Oswald remarqua soudain qu’un de ses fils portait un drôle de couvre-chef. Il était persuadé de déjà l’avoir vu, mais où… ?   
\- Attend, ce ne serait pas le chapeau de ce gars… ?   
\- Ouais ! répondit fièrement le lapereau. Il me l’a donné !   
Un air coupable se peignit sur le visage du lapin.   
\- C’était une personne vraiment gentille… J’ai gâché votre temps avec lui, n’est-ce pas, les enfants ?   
Tous les lapereaux protestèrent dans un bel ensemble, à l’exception de quelques uns de droite à gauche qui approuvaient d’un air accusateur. Mickey leur fit signe de se taire puis se tourna de nouveau vers son aîné.   
\- Nan, ne t’inquiète pas, Ozzy, le rassura-t-il. Je suis sûr n’était pas si fâché que ça !   
Oswald le remercia d’un sourire. La souris comprit alors qu’il ne tirerait rien de plus de son frère. Le veuf avait fait un effort considérable pour le rendre heureux, mais il ne souhaitait pas continuer cette conversation. Le directeur du cirque proposa alors à l’ensemble de la petite famille d’aller se coucher.


	10. 09

Bendy la sentait arriver. Une nouvelle crise. Elle commençait à étendre ses griffes, insidieuses… douloureuses… Le mécanicien coula un regard inquisiteur à son jeune frère qui avait la queue et les oreilles basses. Ces derniers jours avaient été suffisamment difficiles pour lui, il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça.   
\- Boris, et si on prenait une chambre pour la nuit ? lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire forcé. On est épuisés tous les deux, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de partir maintenant. Surtout qu’on n’a plus rien à craindre de Cuphead, pour le moment.   
L’intéressé leva un sourcil circonspect, mais il devait admettre que son aîné avait raison. Ils se rendirent dans l’auberge la plus proche, tenue par une minuscule boule de poils à lunettes. Le jeune loup dut se pencher par-dessus le comptoir pour apercevoir la gérante dont Bendy ne pouvait qu’entrevoir les oreilles.   
\- Oh, vous voilà ! s’exclama le cadet. Nous aimerions louer une chambre avec deux lits, s’il vous plaît.   
\- Bien sûr, jeune homme ! lui répondit avec enthousiasme la petite chatte.   
Elle bondit de son tabouret pour attraper les clés sous le comptoir puis indiqua aux deux frères de la suivre. Quand ils parvinrent à leur chambre, Boris l’examina rapidement puis remercia la gérante. Cependant, celle-ci avait disparue, enlevée par un Bendy des plus enflammés qui discourait sur les avantages des personnes de petites tailles.  
\- Et n’oubliez jamais de regarder en haut ! Pensez à tous les lieux minuscules où vous êtes à l’aise ! Vous êtes toujours en première ligne d’un concert ! Et vous pouvez toujours vous payer une bonne tranche de rire en voyant la réaction de ceux qui pensez que vous n’étiez qu’une enfant !  
La pauvre gérante ne savait pas du tout où se mettre, gênée par l’enthousiasme de son client. Il fallait dire qu’il était rare que Bendy rencontre des personnes plus petites que lui… Alors, forcément, quand cela se produisait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’énumérer tous les aspects positifs d’une taille modeste, aspects positifs qu’il balançait aussi volontiers à la tête des personnes qui osaient se moquer de son un mètre vingt…  
Boris récupéra lestement la pauvre chatte et la reposa à terre. Il lui présenta rapidement ses excuses, embarrassé par le comportement de son frère. Puis le jeune loup se tourna vers son aîné pour lui faire la morale, mais celui-ci s’en était allé. 

*

Bendy avait réussi à se traîner dans une ruelle, la respiration sifflante. Sa poitrine le brûlait, son cœur palpitait. De l’encre commençait à couler sur son visage alors que la souffrance s’éveillait dans son ventre. Elle étirait ses pattes armées de terribles serres, prête à labourer ses organes. Le mécanicien sentait qu’il ne pourrait continuer longtemps à marcher, mais il voulait s’éloigner le plus possible. Il n’avait pas besoin de faire souffrir son frère avec lui à chaque crise.  
Je dois juste prendre sur moi… et combattre par moi-même.   
Boris ne devait pas le voir. Il s’y refusait ! Tous les jours, tous les jours il voyait son jeune frère pleurer, le cœur et l’âme torturés. Pourquoi devait-il tant l’inquiéter ? Ce n’était qu’un enfant !   
Il commençait à suffoquer, écrasé par la première pique de douleur. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui avait plongé un tison chauffé à blanc dans le torse ! L’Inkness poursuivait son œuvre terrible, elle s’amusait à le dévorer de l’intérieur. Les jambes du malade ne purent soutenir son corps vacillant plus longtemps et Bendy s’effondra sur les pavés, bavant, pleurant, ahanant. Ça fait si mal ! Il n’y arriverait pas… Il ne pouvait y arriver ! Il souffrait… Il souffrait trop !   
\- B… Boris, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Boris… B… oris… Je suis si… désolé… Je ne suis pas… assez fort…   
Avec des gestes désarticulés, ses doigts tremblants parvinrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il allait étouffer, mourir écartelé par la douleur ! Ses larmes ne parvenaient plus à se tarir.   
Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal…   
Que ça s’arrête !  
Il n’y arriverait pas seul… Il avait besoin de Boris ! Boris… Boris, Boris, Boris !  
\- BOORIIIS !!  
Une autre lame de douleur le transperça de part en part. Bendy porta sa main à sa gorge, le souffle coupé, les yeux révulsés. Sa conscience s’étiolait alors que les contours du monde disparaissaient derrière un voile de brume noire. Le mécanicien sentit ses paupières s’abattre sur ses yeux. Il allait perdre connaissance d’un moment à un autre…   
Un bruit de pas dans le lointain parvint jusqu’à ses oreilles. Il sentit deux bras passer sous son corps et le soulever dans les airs. Luttant contre la sensation d’engourdissement qui lestait ses membres, Bendy rouvrit les yeux. Ah… Sa vision était rendue floue par la fièvre.   
\- B… Boris ? murmura-t-il, hésitant.   
Au bout de quelques secondes, les traits devinrent plus nets. Avec horreur, il se rendit alors compte que ce n’était pas son frère qui l’avait retrouvé.   
C’était Cuphead.   
Bendy sut alors qu’il allait mourir. Il était bien trop affaibli pour lutter. Cuphead allait le tuer… Tout ce qu’il espérait, c’était que Boris parviendrait à lui échapper. Cependant, son adversaire ne semblait pas décidé à l’attaquer immédiatement.   
\- Où est ton frère ? le questionna-t-il.   
\- Q… Quoi ? Comme si j’allais te le d… !   
\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous tuer, ni lui, ni toi, pour le moment. Vous avez besoin l’un de l’autre.  
Le malade écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé par la surprise. Cuphead aurait abandonné l’idée de les descendre ? Mais… pourquoi ?   
\- Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, enchaîna son ennemi. Mais, puisque j’ai gagné ton respect, tu peux au moins me croire pour ce coup-là.   
\- Q… Quoi ?   
\- C’est ce que tu m’as dit à l’hôpital.   
Bendy fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Après avoir couché Cuphead sous la direction d’une infirmière, Boris avait quitté rapidement la chambre. Mais le mécanicien, lui, était demeuré quelques instants auprès de leur poursuivant. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, calme, presque… fraternel.   
\- Tu n’es pas aussi idiot que je le croyais, avait-il confié à son adversaire endormi. Si tu aimes ton frère à ce point, alors tu as gagné mon respect… Sois fort, je suis sûr qu’il voudrait le meilleur pour toi.   
Le malade rougit comme une pivoine, envahi par un sentiment de honte. Bon sang, c’était tellement embarrassant !  
\- Oh, merde, tu as entendu ça ?   
Cuphead approuva d’un hochement de tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, attendri par la gêne de son ennemi.   
\- Maintenant, dis-moi où il est pour que nous puissions le rejoindre.  
Bendy sentit un sourire soulagé s’inscrire sur ses lèvres.   
\- Attend, donc, tu es gentil, maintenant ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de nouveau de te débarrasser de nous ?   
Un air coupable traversa le visage de Cuphead. Il détourna le regard et serra les mâchoires.   
\- J’aurais souhaité que ce soit le cas, lui confia-t-il, mais…   
Un silence de plomb leur tomba dessus. Bendy comprit rapidement qu’il n’en tirerait rien de plus, alors il indiqua le chemin à suivre pour retourner à son auberge. De toute manière, il était incapable de se déplacer par lui-même pour le moment.   
Sans un mot, le nervi du Diable se mit en route. Ils remontèrent plusieurs rues sans oser prendre la parole. Le plus gros de la crise de Bendy était passé. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus sourde et la température de son corps baissait lentement. Le frère de Mugman pouvait tout de même sentir les vestiges de la fièvre de ce corps faible abandonné entre ses bras.   
Choisissez, les frères. Votre vie ou l’Inkness ? Quelle est votre décision ?   
Cuphead secoua la tête pour chasser les paroles du Diable de ses pensées. Ce n’était pas le moment de songer à tout cela ! Un faible cri parvint tout à coup à ses oreilles. Bendy dut l’entendre également car il se redressa contre son torse. Une grande joie transparut sur ses traits fatigués. Boris, il venait d’entendre son frère l’appeler !  
Le nervi du Diable allongea le pas pour trouver la source de ce son. Les deux adversaires parvinrent enfin dans une nouvelle rue où ils aperçurent la silhouette du petit loup. Mais Boris n’était pas seul. Ils se rendirent compte avec horreur qu’un sinistre individu lui faisait face. Dans sa main, il serrait un couteau qu’il avait placé sous la gorge du louveteau apeuré.   
\- Arrête de crier et donne-moi ce que tu as, mon garçon, lui ordonna le brigand.   
\- J… Je n’ai rien sur moi, monsieur, lui assura Boris. S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. Mon frère a besoin de moi.   
Sans hésiter, tenant toujours Bendy contre lui d’un bras, Cuphead s’avança. Il leva alors sa main libre vers le voleur et de la lumière bleue commença à s’accumuler au bout de son doigt.   
\- Enlève tes mains du gamin, tout de suite ! lui cria-t-il.   
Néanmoins, il ne tint pas le bandit en joue bien longtemps. Le mécanicien, agrippé à son sauveur, sentit soudain une violente remontée d’encre lui exploser en bouche. Il plaqua sa main contre son visage, mais le liquide noir filtra entre ses doigts. Cuphead, déconcentré, laissa son pouvoir mourir au bout de son doigt. Boris, affolé, cessa de réfléchir. Profitant de l’inattention du forban, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, il lui fila entre les pattes et se mit à courir vers son grand frère.   
\- Hé, reviens ! gueula le malfaiteur.   
Il tenta bien de le retenir, mais on ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Surgissant des ombres, Mugman saisit sa main armée qu’il broya sans pitié dans sa poigne de fer. Blessé, aussi bien dans son intégrité physique que dans son orgueil, le voleur s’enfuit après avoir balancé un « Vous paierez pour ça ! ». Mais Boris n’en avait cure. Il parvint à la hauteur de son frère qui reposait toujours contre le torse de Cuphead, ahanant.   
\- Bendy !   
\- Boris !!  
Le malade sauta des bras de sa némésis pour atterrir dans ceux de son cadet. Ce dernier l’enlaça de toutes ses forces. Il pouvait sentir Bendy trembler contre lui !   
\- Tu vas bien ! n’en revenait pas le mécanicien. Tu m’as fait si peur !   
\- Toi et tes priorités bizarres, lui répondit doucement Boris, infiniment soulagé de le tenir enfin contre lui.   
Le jeune loup leva un regard perdu sur celui qui lui avait rendu son frère. Cup… head ? Oui, il s’agissait bien de lui ! Mais alors, cela signifiait que Cuphead venait juste… de les aider ? Mais, hier encore, il avait essayé de les tuer ! Cela n’avait aucun sens… Puis il aperçut une autre silhouette. Oui, une seconde personne s’était portée à leur secours ! Mais… Ce ne serait pas… ? Mugman se posta à la hauteur de son aîné, un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
\- Coucou !   
De plus en plus perdu, Boris lui rendit faiblement sa salutation. Mugman… était vivant ? Mugman était vivant ! Quel soulagement ! Serait-ce pour cela que Cuphead aurait abandonné l’idée de les tuer ? Cela lui paraissait tout de même peu probable !   
\- M… Merci ? finit par balbutier le louveteau, désorienté.   
\- Ouais, qu’importe, pas le temps pour toute cette merde, grogna Cuphead. Ton frangin a besoin de repos.   
Mugman lui coula un regard taquin. Oh, oh, voilà un Cuppy rouge de gêne ! Une vraie tomate ! Amusé, il salua joyeusement Boris avant de courir sur les traces de son aîné qui avait déjà commencé à s’éloigner, mains dans les poches. L’apprenti mécanicien les observa un moment, déconcerté par leur attitude des plus étranges, puis il retourna sur ses pas. Quand il franchit le seuil de l’auberge, la gérante vint à sa rencontre. A la vue de Bendy évanoui, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle suivit les deux frères jusque dans leur chambre en courant dans tous les sens.   
\- Es-ce que le petiot va bien ? Que s’est-il passé ? Est-ce grave ? Est-il blessé ? Est-il malade ?  
Boris tentait bien de la rassurer tout en couchant Bendy, mais rien n’y faisait. La petite chatte finit par perdre tous ses moyens et se mit à crier à pleins poumons :   
\- Y’a-t-il un docteur dans la maison !?  
\- Pas besoin, madame, il va bien, lui promit une nouvelle fois Boris.   
La gérante finit par recouvrir à son calme. Elle demanda tout de même à Boris de bien prendre soin de son petit frère. Le jeune loup se mit à rire doucement, amusé qu’elle l’ait prise pour l’aîné. D’ailleurs, ces mots n’étaient pas tombés dans l’oreille d’un sourd car Bendy se redressa violemment sur son lit, courroucé. Sa queue se mit à fendre dangereusement l’air alors qu’il jetait un regard d’une noirceur peu commune à la pauvre chatte.   
\- Petit frère ! Comment ça, petit frère ! Je suis l’aîné ! s’emporta-t-il.   
Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Boris explosa de rire. Leur hôtesse présenta moult excuses à un Bendy boudeur. La soirée avait certes été mouvementée, mais elle s’achevait sur une note chaleureuse. Une fois encore, le mécanicien avait vaincu l’Inkness.   
N’était-ce pas là ce qui comptait le plus ?


	11. 10

Cuphead et Mugman n’avaient pas encore réellement pris de décision concernant la suite des évènements. En fait, ils n’en avaient même pas discuté du tout ! C’est pourquoi, quand ils quittèrent Bendy et Boris, ils se rendirent dans le restaurant le plus proche afin de se sustenter et de parler de leur futur proche.   
Pour fêter le rétablissement de son cadet, Cuphead mit la main à la bourse. Ils commandèrent quantité de plats sans lorgner sur les prix, tout à leur joie d’être de nouveau réunis. Puis, à mesure que le repas avançait, Mugman revenait sur l’étrange soirée qu’ils venaient de vivre.   
\- Ça m’a fait plaisir de les aider ! confia le plus jeune des deux frères, un air ravi imprimé sur le visage.   
Son aîné approuva, un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
\- Je pensais que c’était une idée stupide de ma part de vouloir leur apporter mon aide, mais c’était agréable comme sensation.   
Le sourire de Mugman s’élargit considérablement à ces mots.   
\- Donc, on peut être amis, maintenant, hein ? J’aime vraiment beaucoup Boris ! Il a l’air d’être un gamin cool !   
L’humeur de Cuphead s’assombrit considérablement quand il entendit la demande de son frère. Il savait très bien que Mugman souhaitait plus que tout au monde une vie normale, simple, faite d’amis, de rencontres, de petits plaisirs. Malheureusement, tant que le Diable détenait leurs âmes, ce simple souhait leur était interdit.   
L’aîné leva un regard désolé sur son cadet.   
\- Si l’on ne se débarrasse pas d’eux, c’est nous qui mourrons, tu te rappelles ?   
Le plus jeune fit mine de réfléchir. Quelque chose le chiffonnait dans le raisonnement de Cuphead…   
\- En fait… Le boss ne veut pas qu’ils trouvent certaines pièces de la machine, ou quelque chose comme ça, fit-il remarquer. Pourquoi on ne les trouverait pas en premier, dans ce cas ? De cette manière, on n’a pas à les tuer, non ?   
Le nervi du Diable allait fermement protester, mais il ravala ses paroles pour méditer sur les pensées de Mugman. A vrai dire, son raisonnement tenait plutôt la route (même s’il trouvait que sa façon de régler le problème « Bendy et Boris » était le choix le plus sûr). Néanmoins, un détail l’embêtait.   
\- Mais on n’a pas de carte, releva-t-il.   
Ce à quoi son frangin ne trouva qu’un « Oh » embêté à répondre. Ah, ce n’était pas faux ! Quand on y pensait, une carte, c’était quand même pratique !   
Cuphead poussa un soupir et se leva. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.   
\- Ton idée est tout de même à creuser, admit-il. Mais si on veut trouver les pièces avant eux, on a besoin d’une carte.   
\- Et eux, ils en ont une ! compléta Mugman, ravi. Super, on va devenir leurs amis !  
\- Mug ! le réprimanda son frère. On ne sera pas leurs amis. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. On va se servir d’eux pour récupérer les pièces. Et pour cela, on va devoir faire semblant de copiner, tu me suis ?   
L’intéressé refusa de répondre. Il trouvait cette façon d’agir cruelle et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Son air buté arracha un nouveau soupir à Cuphead. Ce dernier saisit son frère par les épaules pour l’obliger à lui faire face.   
\- Mug… Nous n’avons pas le choix, tu comprends ? C’est notre seule issue, la seule.   
Au plus grand soulagement du nervi du Diable, son cadet finit par hocher la tête pour donner son approbation. Enfin, il entendait raison !  
\- Bien, alors, pour commencer, on va prendre une chambre dans la même auberge qu’eux. Tu te charges de Boris, moi, je m’occupe de Bendy.   
\- Roger ! 

 

*

Une fois qu’ils eurent réglé leur location auprès de la petite gérante, Mugman s’empressa de se mettre en quête de Boris afin de nouer des liens au plus vite avec lui. Cuphead repoussa alors la porte vitrée de leur chambre et se glissa sur le balcon pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit. Devant lui, les lumières de la ville étendaient leurs larges bras, océan d’étincelles de toutes couleurs. L’aîné se rencogna contre un pan de mur, une clope à la main, un soupir aux lèvres. Quelle journée…   
\- On n’est pas encore sortis d’affaire, hein ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.   
Il allait allumer sa cigarette quand il remarqua qu’il n’était pas le seul à être perché entre ciel et terre. En effet, sur le balcon voisin au sien, Bendy était en train d’accrocher ses vêtements encore humides. Ils avaient été tachés par l’encre de sa dernière crise, alors il s’était empressé de les laver afin de pouvoir les remettre le lendemain. Mais il ne s’attendait certainement pas à voir son pire ennemi tout à coup débouler dans son champ de vision pour sa pause clope !   
L’air complètement consterné du mécanicien arracha un gloussement à Cuphead. Ce dernier n’en revenait pas. La petite boule de poils leur avait donné la chambre qui était juste à côté de celle de leurs proies ! Ça, pour une coïncidence ! Le frère de Mugman s’accouda à la rambarde, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.   
\- Tu es partout, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, taquin.   
\- Je peux dire la même chose de toi, rétorqua Bendy d’un ton méfiant.  
Mais que venait faire ce psychopathe dans les parages ? Personnellement, le mécanicien se serait bien passé de cette petite entrevue nocturne ! Il se raidit en voyant sa némésis se redresser tranquillement, tel un félin qui toise malicieusement sa proie.  
\- Tu es bien calme en ma présence, susurra-t-il. Car, tu sais que je peux attaquer à tout… moment !   
Il accompagna ce dernier mot d’un geste menaçant qui fit bondir Bendy en arrière. A cette vue, Cuphead éclata de rire. Ouch, il en avait mal aux côtes !  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! parvint-il à articuler entre deux crises de rire. Tu es une telle poule mouillée !  
Pour parfaire le tableau, Cuphead se mit à imiter le caquètement d’une poule sous le regard d’abord désarmé puis agacé du malade. Ce dernier lui tourna alors ostensiblement le dos, bien décidé à quitter le balcon sans accorder une seconde de plus à ce fichu énergumène. On ne savait vraiment jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui ! Comprenant qu’il avait certainement exagéré, le frère de Mugman se calma et le retint.   
\- Une dernière chose, avant que tu ne partes !   
Bendy leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire ce type, bon sang ?   
\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il dans sa direction.   
Cuphead lui adressa un signe de la main, un sourire presque tendre sur les lèvres. Alors, il prononça ce mot, ce mot impensable, improbable, qui résonna dans les oreilles du frère de Boris avec la force d’un coup de tonnerre.   
\- Merci.   
Bendy cligna des yeux, décontenancé. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu’il avait cru entendre ?   
\- Q… Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il.   
\- Ouais, ouais, je sais que c’est bizarre de ma part de dire ça, admit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules.   
Cuphead appuya ses reins contre la rambarde du balcon, rêveur.   
\- Mais tu sais combien je chéris mon frère, poursuivit-il. Et, d’une certaine manière, tu nous as aidé à nous réunir. Alors… merci.   
Un accent de sincérité transparaissait dans son discours. Bendy sourit à son tour et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.   
\- Ton amour pour ton frère est la seule chose que j’apprécie chez toi, de toute manière, lui indiqua-t-il. Alors… de rien.   
Sur ce, il le salua d’un signe de main avant de retourna dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Un sourire amusé vint prendre place sur le visage de Cuphead. Il alluma sa cigarette et en prit une première bouffée.  
\- Hé bien, ce n’était pas si compliqué que ça, chuchota-t-il dans le vent. 

*

Boris lui aussi s’était rendu à la laverie, mais pour nettoyer les draps du lit de Bendy. Heureusement, l’encre était partie assez facilement… Il n’aurait pas supporté de voir son frère dormir dans les résidus de sa maladie.   
Le louveteau parcourait tranquillement les couloirs de l’auberge, les bras chargés de linges propres. Il entendit soudain une voix crier son nom et il s’arrêta, surpris. Avec stupéfaction, il vit Mugman courir dans sa direction en agitant un oreiller.   
\- Tiens, tu avais laissé tomber ça ! lui indiqua-t-il en lui tendant l’objet en question.   
\- Heu, m… merci ?  
Décidément, ces deux frères lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ! La veille, ils cherchaient tous deux à les tuer, et, aujourd’hui, ils jouaient aux bons samaritains ! C’était à n’y rien comprendre ! Et Mugman qui le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait à la fin ? La réponse ne tarda pas à lui venir. Tout à coup, le petit frère de Cuphead se pencha sur lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.   
\- Tu veux bien être mon ami ? lui demanda-t-il.   
Cette requête des plus inattendus statufia Boris qui en laissa échapper sa literie. Le jeune loup fronça les sourcils alors qu’un nouveau sentiment montait en lui : la colère. Il en avait assez qu’on se moque de lui ! Ce n’était pas parce qu’il n’était qu’un enfant qu’on pouvait jouer avec lui ainsi !   
\- Très bien, cracha-t-il, mauvais, qu’est-ce que tu essayes de faire, là ? Tu ne peux pas juste choisir un camp ? Bon ? Mauvais ? Juste quelque chose !   
Ce n’était pas du tout là la réaction espérée par Mugman. Il avait l’impression que c’était lui le gamin, là, bien qu’il ait pratiquement dix ans de plus que son interlocuteur. Intimidé, il se mit à se torturer les mains, tel un mauvais élève grondé par son professeur.   
\- J… je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il, je fais juste ce que mon frère me dit de faire…   
Boris haussa un sourcil. Essayant de tirer avantage de la situation, il planta ses poings sur ses hanches et toisa son vis-à-vis.   
\- Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi vous en aviez après nous tout ce temps ? le questionna-t-il.   
\- J… je ne peux pas, répondit Mugman en détournant le regard.   
\- Oh ? Désolé, je pensais que les amis ne gardaient pas de secrets entre eux.   
Ces mots poignardèrent le frère de Cuphead en plein cœur. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de devenir l’ami de Boris… Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir son aîné, cela lui était impossible ! Il ne pouvait lui dire que c’était le Diable qui les avait envoyés ! Car, cela signifierait que le jeune loup apprendrait qu’eux deux étaient à l’origine de la nouvelle épidémie d’Inkness… et il se mettrait à le haïr ! Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.   
Ce fut au tour du frère de Bendy d’être surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu’il irait jusqu’à faire pleurer son interlocuteur !   
\- Tu dois comprendre ! C’est dur de te croire après tout ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux, se justifia-t-il.   
\- Non, c’est bon, renifla Mugman. De toute manière, personne ne veut être mon ami à part mon frère…   
Touché par cette phrase qui éveillait des sentiments familiers dans sa poitrine, l’apprenti mécanicien attrapa la main du cadet de Cuphead.   
\- Pourquoi pas ? lui répondit-il. Je voulais vraiment qu’on soit amis, mais je pensais que tu ne le voulais pas…   
Il est vrai que lors de leur première rencontre, tous deux avaient essayé de se lier d’amitié. Ils s’étaient rapprochés, jusqu’à ce que Cuphead leur hurle dessus, sommant son frère d’attenter à la vie du louveteau. Chose à laquelle Mugman n’avait jamais pu se résoudre… Et, quelque part, Boris avait la conviction qu’il s’agissait là des véritables sentiments de son vis-à-vis. Il savait qu’il était dangereux de faire confiance à un ennemi, mais… Il avait envie d’essayer.   
Un air de total ravissement transfigura le visage de Mugman. Il bondit sur son nouvel ami qu’il enlaça de toutes ses forces. Le louveteau, stupéfait, n’osa esquisser un geste. Puis, tout aussi vite que l’étreinte avait commencé, elle s’arrêta. Le frère de Cuphead libéra l’apprenti mécanicien puis lui souhaita « Bonne nuit, copain ! » avant de s’enfuir dans les couloirs en riant comme un enfant la veille de Noël.   
Le jeune loup l’observa disparaître de son champ de vision, soufflé. Hé bien… C’était une scène bien étrange qui venait de se dérouler ! Boris ramassa les draps qui lui avaient échappé et se promit de se coucher au plus vite. Demain… demain, serait un autre jour. Alors, enfin, il y verrait certainement plus clair dans toute cette affaire.


	12. 11

Bendy avait abandonné Boris dans leur chambre pour sortir en solitaire. Une soirée sans son petit frère ! Cela faisait une éternité que le mécanicien n’avait pas goûté aux joies des plaisirs adultes. Après s’être promené un moment dans les rues ensommeillées de la ville, le malade fut attiré par l’enseigne prometteuse d’un bar. Il en repoussa la porte et se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel un barman essuyait tranquillement un verre.   
\- Un verre de martini et faîtes-le vite, commanda-t-il en claquant des doigts.   
\- Ça arrive tout de suite, lui répondit tranquillement le garçon.   
Le mécanicien s’accouda au bar avec un soupir d’aise. Il laissa son regard courir sur l’ensemble de la pièce qui s’offrait à lui. Un lieu bien agréable ! Ses yeux furent attirés par la présence de deux gentes dames qui conversaient à une table, non loin de lui. Il reconnut la jolie petite infirmière oiseau à qui il avait confié Cuphead à l’hôpital. Tiens, et qui était avec elle ? Une lapine ? Bendy eut un sourire de prédateur à sa vue. Voilà un bien joli brin de fille… Ces deux jeunes femmes formaient vraiment un charmant tableau.   
\- Je ne peux pas croire que je n’ai rien tenté quand je l’ai vue pour la première fois… ricana-t-il à sa propre intention. Il est temps de réparer cette erreur.   
Sans plus hésiter, le mécanicien abandonna le bar pour se diriger vers les deux clientes. Ces dernières levèrent un regard interrogateur sur lui quand il se posta devant elle, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Ce fut l’infirmière qui le reconnut tout d’abord.   
\- Oh, c’est vous ! s’exclama-t-elle, ravie. Votre ami va mieux que jamais, je peux vous l’assurer. Il a quitté l’hôpital cet après-midi même.   
\- Oh, je sais, lui assura le malade en songeant à la folle soirée qu’il avait vécu à cause de l’ami en question. Merci, mademoiselle… ?   
\- Dovil Feathertin, répondit l’oiselle en lui tendant son aile.   
Bendy saisit délicatement les plumes afin d’y déposer un léger baiser. L’infirmière sourit, charmée par les manières du mécanicien.   
\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur… ?   
\- Oh, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! lui assura l’intéressé en parfait gentleman. Et pour le nom, c’est Bendy.   
Dovil rit légèrement. Elle se tourna alors vers sa voisine qu’elle se chargea d’introduire.   
\- Et voici mon amie, Francine Cottontail, mais nous l’appelons juste Fanny.   
Bendy répéta son manège, mais il garda un peu plus longtemps la main de la lapine dans la sienne.   
\- Mademoiselle, la salua-t-il.   
\- Charmée, répondit Fanny, bien que rien ne l’indique sur son visage.   
L’oiselle sourit.   
\- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda-t-elle. Nous attendons juste l’arrivée de mon petit ami.   
Bendy ne put cacher son étonnement, mais il parvint à dissimuler sa déception. Oh, l’infirmière était prise… Bon, de toute manière, la lapine l’intéressait plus. Mais celle-ci mit très rapidement fin à ses illusions.   
\- Avant que vous ne tentiez quoique ce soit, sachez que vous vous adressez à une femme mariée, très cher.   
Mauvaise pioche pour le mécanicien… Celui-ci prétexta devoir aller chercher sa boisson pour se sortir de cette situation des plus gênantes. Il remercia Dovil pour l’avoir renseigné à propos de Cuphead puis regagna le comptoir. Il se hissa sur un haut tabouret puis poussa un profond soupir.   
\- L’une a un copain, l’autre est mariée… Pourquoi pas ? grommela-t-il.   
Le barman revint alors vers lui pour lui tendre sa consommation.   
\- Voilà pour vous !   
Mais avant même qu’il n’ait achevé sa phrase, Bendy avait descendu son martini d’une traite. Le malade reposa brusquement son verre vide. L’alcool lui monta rapidement à la tête, colorant ses pensées de nuances sombres. Le mécanicien porta une main fatiguée à son visage, envahi par un profond sentiment de solitude.   
\- Pourquoi j’ai même essayé ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je n’avais aucune chance… Et même si j’en avais eu une, je ne pourrai pas toujours être là pour une fille… Je vais mourir bientôt, de toute manière.   
Prononcer ces mots à voix haute, ces mots qui résonnaient avec une telle force, lui fit l’effet d’une étreinte glacée. Il allait mourir… Ah, quelle farce. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé de mourir dans les bras d’une jolie fille ! Et non… Il allait crever, le corps entièrement couvert d’encre. Crever aux pieds de son petit frère qui pleurerait certainement toutes les larmes de son corps.   
Quelle merde…  
\- Barman, un autre ! exigea-t-il.   
Boire, juste boire, ce soir. Oublier, tout diluer dans l’alcool, effacer ce destin, effacer ces souvenirs, effacer cette peur qui lui bouffait la tête. Tout cela, il y repenserait demain… 

*

Le docteur Puphead, un médecin qui travaillait également à l’hôpital, avait fini par rejoindre les deux infirmières. Il avait embrassé doucement Dovil et salué Fanny avant de s’installer, ravi d’enfin se changer les idées après une lourde journée de travail. Tous trois avaient passé un bon moment : la lapine avait allégrement critiqué chaque client du bar, son amie l’avait gentiment grondé, bref, une soirée ordinaire et agréable.   
Finalement, ils avaient pris la décision de rentrer chez eux. Dovil était pendu au bras de son petit ami, les joues délicatement rosies par l’alcool. Tous deux flirtaient gentiment sous le regard exaspéré de Fanny. Quand ils parvinrent enfin dans la rue de la lapine, cette dernière hésita un instant, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître et continua sa route. Arrivée à sa porte, elle fit un signe de main à sa collègue.   
\- A demain, ma puce ! lui cria l’oiselle, heureuse d’enfin se retrouver seul avec son « Pupsy ».  
Fanny les salua à son tour avant de refermer la porte. Son cœur battait fort contre ses tempes. Comment serait-il ce soir… ? L’infirmière fit taire ses angoisses d’un froncement de sourcils et s’engagea dans le couloir qui poursuivait son entrée. Elle vit alors surgir du salon la silhouette imposante de Brute, son mari. Sans s’arrêter à sa hauteur, elle lui adressa vaguement la parole.   
\- Salut, chéri.   
Fanny se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers dans l’intention d’aller se coucher, mais la voix de Brute la retint :   
\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ce soit à l’homme de la maison de faire son propre repas pendant que tu passes la nuit à t’amuser avec ta salope d’amie ?   
Fanny s’enjoignit au calme. Ce n’était rien, comme remarque, rien de bien méchant. Elle se retourna, circonspecte, et répondit :   
\- Hum, je suis à peu près sûr de t’avoir fait à manger. Tu avais juste à le faire réchauffer.  
Brute croisa les bras sur son torse velu et toisa l’infirmière.   
\- Désolée, chérie, mais j’ai eu une dure journée au travail et j’étais trop fatigué pour faire ça.   
La lapine ne put retenir un soupir. Elle était heureuse d’avoir un mari qui avait un travail stable et un salaire, mais, parfois, elle ne parvenait à le comprendre.   
\- Je sais, Brutsy, mais j’ai eu une journée compliquée aussi, alors, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, j’aimerais me détend…  
Son mari ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Le visage transfiguré par la colère, il attrapa Fanny par les oreilles et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière. La lapine poussa un cri de douleur et de peur mêlées. Il lui faisait mal ! Brute approcha son visage du sien, dangereux, mauvais…   
\- Très bien, écoute-moi maintenant, sale garce ! cracha-t-il. J’ai faim, alors, dans ton intérêt, je veux voir mon repas servi rapidement, d’accord ?  
Fanny se mit à sangloter, terrifiée par ce nouvel accès de cruauté de son mari. Celui-ci tira d’avantage sur ses oreilles, obligeant la pauvre lapine à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.  
\- J’ai dit, d’accord ? articula-t-il soigneusement, l’œil fou.   
\- D’accord, d’accord, s’empressa de répondre l’infirmière. Laisse-moi…   
\- Et ne joue plus aux insolentes avec moi, compris ?   
Tremblante, incapable d’articuler un mot, Fanny ne put qu’hocher la tête. Brute la traîna jusque dans la cuisine en l’agrippant toujours par les oreilles. Avec une violence inouïe, il la balança dans la pièce.   
\- Maintenant, au travail ! gueula-t-il.   
Dans sa chute, la tête de Fanny heurta l’arête du plan de travail. Son arcade sourcilière explosa sous l’impact et le sang envahit son champ de vision. Dans un gémissement, l’amie de Dovil se recroquevilla sur le sol. Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre son œil en espérant contenir l’effusion de sang. Son mari lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.   
\- Oh, ça va, tu t’en sortiras, grogna-t-il. Tu es infirmière, tu te rappelles ?   
Il quitta la cuisine en maugréant contre la faiblesse des femmes. Malgré la douleur qui pulsait de façon lancinante dans son crâne tout entier, Fanny se redressa. Réchauffer le repas… D’abord contenter Brute. Après, après, elle pourrait se soigner. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Pleurer rendait ses gestes plus maladroits.   
Alors Fanny sécha ses larmes.   
Luttant contre la nausée qui l’envahissait, la lapine s’occupa du repas. Quand elle eut servi son mari, elle eut enfin l’autorisation de se retirer.   
Sans perdre un instant de plus, Fanny alla s’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là, elle put nettoyer la plaie qui se découpait dans sa fourrure au-dessus de son orbite droit. Ah, sa paupière avait gonflé… Doucement, avec des gestes rendus fébriles par la souffrance l’infirmière parvint à bander sa tête. Puis elle planta son regard dans celui, amoché, de son reflet.   
\- Ce n’est qu’une petite dispute, asséna-t-elle à son double de glace. Ça arrive tout le temps, non ? Alors ressaisis-toi, ma fille. Tu as trouvé un époux avec un travail décent, ce n’est pas une petite dispute qui va mettre fin à tout cela.   
Un éclair de douleur lui arracha une grimace. La lapine s’agrippa au lavabo, le souffle court. Comme un mantra, elle répéta cette phrase qui, peu à peu, était devenue sa logique, sa façon de penser :   
\- Le mariage n’est pas une question d’amour et de toute cette merde…   
L’infirmière expira longuement. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient enfin. C’était passé, la crise était derrière elle. Rien de grave, n’est-ce pas ? Pas de quoi mettre en danger son couple. C’était vrai qu’elle n’aimait pas Brute, mais quelle importance ?   
Fanny songeait doucement, envahie par une étrange nostalgie. Un jour, oui, un jour… Elle avait connu un homme qu’elle avait aimé, aimé de tout son être.   
Oswald.   
Le grand, le magnifique Oswald…   
Ah, oui, elle l’avait aimé ! Elle aurait fait n’importe quoi pour lui plaire ! Mais lui, il avait repoussé son amour, il avait réfuté ses sentiments. Il lui avait hurlé de le laisser en paix, hors de lui. Il ne l’aimait pas, il ne l’aimait pas, qu’elle sorte de sa vie, cette fille qui ne cessait de lui faire des avances ! Alors Fanny, jeune lapine au cœur encore tendre, avait juré de ne plus se laisser prendre au piège cruel de l’amour. C’était juste tellement douloureux, tellement plus que tout ce que Brute ne pourrait jamais lui infliger.   
Un soupir gagna les lèvres l’infirmière. Finalement quelle différence existait-il entre ces deux-là ? Ils détruisaient tout ce qui était à leur portée…   
\- Tous les hommes sont les mêmes…   
Fanny se détourna de son miroir. Silencieusement, elle rangea les compresses avec des gestes d’automate. Demain, elle emporterait ses lunettes de soleil au travail, les plus grandes. Elle nouerait un fichu autour ses oreilles, aussi. Comme ça, Dovil ne soupçonnerait rien. Son amie mettrait son accoutrement sur le compte d’une de ses nouvelles fantaisies. Oui… Tout irait bien.   
Et la vie poursuivrait son cours.


	13. 12

Cuphead était en train de fumer tranquillement, allongé dans son lit, quand son frère débarqua comme une joyeuse tornade dans leur chambre. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.   
\- Boris a dit qu’il allait y penser ! s’exclama-t-il, excité comme jamais.   
\- Super, approuva son aîné.   
\- Et comment se présente les choses pour Bendy et toi ?   
\- Il est têtu, mais, pour moi, il ne devrait pas tarder à céder.   
Un air coupable vint troubler l’air festif de Mugman. Céder… hein ? Au final, on y revenait toujours, à cette fichue histoire de manipulation. Cuphead dénota ce changement d’humeur avec mécontentement.   
\- Muuugs, c’est quoi ce regard ? gronda-t-il doucement. On a déjà parlé de ce plan. On prétend, seulement.   
\- Je sais, le coupa son cadet. Mais j’aurais aimé qu’ils soient réellement nos copains… Je veux juste savoir ce qu’est une vraie amitié, pour une fois…   
Un silence agacé suivit ses paroles. Le nervi du Diable détourna ostensiblement la tête, comme s’il cherchait à bouder. Mugman comprit alors la nature de sa gaffe et tenta de se racheter par un discours maladroit :   
\- Non, C… Cuppy ! Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’étais pas mon ami ou quoique ce soit ! T’es mon frangin ! Le meilleur de tous mes meilleurs amis !   
Cuphead grogna pour approuver les dires de son cadet, mais il refusait toujours de le regarder, gamin buté.   
\- Tu n’as besoin de personne, tu m’as, moi, rétorqua-t-il finalement.   
Cet aveu arracha un « Mooh » attendri à Mugman. Celui-ci se coucha sur son aîné, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.   
\- Mon frangin serait jaloux ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.   
Cuphead sourit à son tour, incapable de résister à l’adorable bouille enjôleuse de son petit frère. Il serra un instant Mugman contre lui avant lui donner une pichenette contre sa tempe.   
\- Allez, terreur, au lit, maintenant. Demain, je vais convaincre Bendy de nous laisser partir avec lui.   
\- Super ! On part à l’aventure !   
Tout excité, le plus jeune des frères gagna son propre lit en chantonnant. Cuphead pouffa légèrement. Il ne changerait jamais, hein… Tant mieux.   
\- Bonne nuit, Mug.   
\- Bonne nuit, Cuppy ! 

*

Dans la pièce d’à côté, Boris était tranquillement allongé sur le ventre, les yeux dans le vague. Il rêvait doucement à des souvenirs lointains que le temps délavait. Alors qu’il se perdait de plus en plus profondément dans ses pensées, la porte de la chambre claqua subitement. Le louveteau vit alors apparaître son grand frère, le visage rougi par l’alcool.   
\- Tu es déjà de retour ? s’étonna-t-il.   
Son aîné avait un sourire stupidement heureux sur les lèvres. Il sauta sur le matelas et s’installa contre l’apprenti mécanicien. Visiblement, le malade avait encore une fois abusé de la bouteille…   
\- Tu sais ! lança soudain Bendy en levant un doigt dans une attitude docte vacillante. A chaque fois que j’ai l’béguin pour une fille… J’finis par devenir tout triste et tout l’bazar ! Maaais, quand j’suis avec toua, je suis touuut content de nouveau.   
Ravi de sa propre bêtise, Bendy se laissa tomber en arrière et pointa le museau de son petit frère de son doigt savant. Le louveteau se mit à loucher, surpris par cette intrusion dans son champ de vision.   
\- Aloooors, tant pis ! Tuuu s’ras ma nana !  
Boris haussa un sourcil moqueur.   
\- Heu, d’accord… ?   
\- Ouuuais, j’sais, j’suis bourré, rit le malade.   
Il se laissa glisser sur le ventre pour se coucher auprès du louveteau qui n’avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement, habitué depuis longtemps à tout ce cirque. Bendy riait et hoquetait bruyamment, la tête baignée de brumes alcoolisées.   
\- Passons, je vais juste sortir avec moi-même ! déclara-t-il, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Youpi, j’suis gay !   
Boris leva les yeux au ciel. Quand son aîné en arrivait à de telles extrémités, ils en avaient pour une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain serait difficile…   
\- Allez, Bendy, au dodo ! décréta le louveteau.   
\- Ah ? Mais, pourquoi ? J’veux pas !   
\- Si, si, dans ton lit ! Tu dois te reposer !   
Le louveteau saisit son aîné à bras le corps et le souleva sans difficulté. Amusé, Bendy éclata de rire et noua ses bras autour du cou de son frère. Boris l’emmena jusqu’à son propre lit et le coucha entre les draps. Tel un petit enfant, le malade se laissa border avec délice.   
\- Un bisou, un bisou ! réclama-t-il.   
Bon joueur, l’apprenti mécanicien lui baisa la tempe. Puis il lui ordonna de ne dormir d’un air sévère. Gloussant d’un air espiègle, Bendy eut toutes les difficultés du monde à prononcer sa promesse. Finalement, au bout de longues secondes de luttes, le louveteau parvint à lui arracher un serment. Il put donc enfin se coucher, un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
\- Bonne nuit, Bendy.   
\- Bonne nuit, chéri ! 

*

Effectivement, le lendemain fut difficile pour le pauvre louveteau. Un Bendy aviné était un Bendy ronfleur ! Quelle plaie… Les yeux bouffis de sommeil, le louveteau sortit de sa chambre d’un pas lourd. Manger… Après, il réfléchirait. C’est alors que, tout comme la veille, il entendit son nom être crié au loin. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Mugman lui sautait dans les bras !   
\- Bonjour ! le salua le petit frère de Cuphead, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.   
Boris, écrasé contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, n’osait pas bouger. Oh, oui, maintenant, il avait un ami… enfin, il le supposait. Mugman, transporté de joie, câlinait Boris avec grand plaisir, frottant sa joue contre la sienne. Celui-ci se laissait faire de bon cœur, appréciant lui aussi l’étreinte. Néanmoins, sa bonne humeur s’envola quand il aperçut Cuphead sortir de la chambre voisine à la sienne en bâillant, les cheveux en bataille. Tous les muscles de l’apprenti mécanicien se verrouillèrent alors que ses pensées s’affolaient.   
Zut, le frère fou ! Est-ce qu’il même au courant des derniers évènements !?  
Mugman remarqua la présence de son aîné. Il lui sourit en se détachant de Boris et l’accueillit avec un grand « B’jour, frangin ! ». Pendant quelques secondes, sur le visage de Cuphead plana un air de haine farouche, destinée au pauvre louveteau qui souhaitait disparaître de toutes ses forces. Puis l’émotion négative qui habitait les traits de l’aîné fondit pour laisser place à un délicieux sourire.   
\- B’jour Mug, lui répondit-il. Oh, et à toi aussi, Boris.   
Les deux frères échangèrent quelques paroles que ne le louveteau, véritable statue de sel, ne suivit pas. Un Cuphead souriant était encore plus perturbant qu’un Cuphead normal… Celui-ci se tourna justement vers lui.   
\- Ton frère est où ? J’aimerais l’inviter à prendre le p’tit déj’ avec moi.   
\- D… dans la chambre, bredouilla timidement le louveteau.   
\- Oh, super ! Amusez-vous bien, les gamins.   
Avant que Boris n’ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, Mugman le saisit par la main pour l’entraîner à sa suite. De son côté, Cuphead se glissa dans la chambre où il trouva le mécanicien en train de boutonner sa chemise.   
\- Tu promets toujours d’arrêter de boire, grommelait-il envers lui-même, absorbé par sa tâche. Mais nooon, tu adores juste te torturer toi-même, n’est-ce pas, Bendy ?   
Le frère de Boris vit soudain deux mains apparaître devant lui puis obstruer dans son champ de vision.   
\- Devine qui c’est ! le défia une voix affreusement familière.   
Oh non… Il connaissait ce timbre ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la personne à laquelle il pensait, pourvu, pourvu !  
\- Cup… head ? hésita-t-il.   
Satisfait, le nervi du Diable le libéra et lui offrit un grand sourire en guise de récompense.   
\- Bingo !  
\- Oh, Cup’, quelle surprise, lâcha le mécanicien avec un sourire forcé.   
Et c’était bien lui… Avisant son air crispé, l’humeur du frère de Mugman s’assombrit. Hum, il n’aurait pas Bendy aussi facilement… Peut-être qu’il devrait plutôt jouer la carte de l’innocence alors ?   
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n’est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il en lui offrant son plus bel air de chiot abandonné.   
Bendy ne sut réellement quoi répondre. Ce gars avait vraiment besoin de poser la question ? Et voulait-il vraiment entendre son avis sur le sujet ? Son interlocuteur dut comprendre qu’il avait trop attendu de sa proie. Il poussa un soupir et se détourna.   
\- Désolé, je vais m’en aller, marmonna-t-il.   
Sa ravisant, Bendy l’attrapa par l’épaule pour l’obliger à s’asseoir sur le lit le plus proche. Il aurait été bien plus simple d’envoyer ce fou dangereux sur les roses, mais, quelque part, il savait que Cuphead ne méritait pas une telle froideur. De plus, s’il parvenait à le comprendre, peut-être que lui et Boris seraient enfin débarrassé de la menace des deux frères !  
\- Très bien, pose ton derrière là et jouons franc jeu une seconde. Certes, on s’est sauvé les fesses les uns les autres, et c’était cool et tout, mais pourquoi ce conflit entre nous a démarré en premier lieu ?   
Une lointaine conversation que Bendy avait eue avec son cadet lui revint en tête. Quand Cuphead avait tiré sur Mugman, Boris avait énormément pleuré. Il lui assuré, entre deux crises de larmes, que les deux frères semblaient obligés d’agir ainsi, comme si une personne les poussait à s’en prendre à eux…   
\- Est-ce que vous avez été… forcés, d’une certaine manière ? questionna le mécanicien.   
Timidement, son interlocuteur hocha la tête en détournant le regard.   
\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que nous avons agi contre notre volonté, confessa-t-il rapidement. Mais j’espère que tu comprends que je ne peux pas te dire qui nous a fait chanter !   
Les yeux de Cuphead étaient sincères en prononçant ses mots, tout autant que sa voix. Bendy sut tout de suite qu’il lui disait la vérité.   
\- Hé bien, je suppose que je peux respecter ça, admit le malade. Mais toute cette situation est un peu soudaine, et tu restes une dangereuse machine à tuer avec ton pouvoir.   
Ces mots transpercèrent Cuphead de part en part. Une machine à tuer… n’est-ce pas ? Il contempla ses mains un instant. Ces mains qui contenaient ce pouvoir dévastateur, mortel…   
Un pouvoir qui a failli coûter la vie à Mugman !  
\- J… Je n’aime pas ce pouvoir du tout, avoua-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Je pensais qu’il était génial et tout, mais après qu’il ait transpercé mon frère comme ça… J… Je ne peux plus le supporter !   
Submergé par l’émotion et par l’horreur de ces souvenirs, Cuphead ne put retenir ses larmes. Bendy n’aurait jamais cru qu’une simple phrase mettrait son vis-à-vis dans un tel état ! Il s’empressa de s’excuser.   
\- Tu n’as pas à te rappeler de ça ! lui promit-il.   
Cuphead hocha la tête et écrasa les perles qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recouvrir à son calme et cesser de pleurer. Bendy, mal à l’aise, ne savait que faire pour consoler son ennemi d’hier. Finalement, il lui tapota maladroitement le dos, gêné.   
\- Là, là, grommela-t-il.   
Le frère de Mugman lui jeta un regard moqueur. C’était là tout ce dont il était capable ?   
\- Wha, t’es nul pour réconforter les gens…   
Piqué au vif, le malade se redressa et foudroya Cuphead du regard.   
\- Mec, au moins, j’essaie ! se défendit-il.   
Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent. Qui aurait pu dire, il y a encore deux jours à peine, qu’ils étaient capables de tenir une conversation sans se sauter à la gorge ? A y réfléchir, la situation était des plus coquasses ! N’y tenant plus, tous deux se mirent à rire.   
\- Tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup d’amis, asséna un Cuphead des plus taquins.   
\- Oh, la ferme ! rétorqua Bendy.   
Quand ils se turent, les deux vieux ennemis échangèrent un sourire entendu.   
\- P’tit déj’ ? proposa le malade.   
\- C’est ma tournée ! répondit le nervi du Diable.


	14. 13

Donald s’était levé de bonne heure ce matin-là pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour l’ensemble de sa grande famille. Alors qu’il s’activait en cuisine, les lapereaux l’avaient salué joyeusement avant de sortir pour leur promenade quotidienne dans les rues encore ensommeillées.  
Le canard passa dans la cour. Le large portail qui donnait sur la rue était grand ouvert et les passants faisaient signe à Donald de loin. Ce dernier leur rendait leur salut tout en installant la table. Il était en train de servir les jus d’orange quand il entendit une voix dans son dos.  
\- Bonjour, Donald.  
\- Ouais, ouais, b’jour, Oswald, répondit l’intéressé par réflexe.  
Le canard reposa soudain le cruchon. Attends un peu… Oswald venait-il tout juste de le saluer ? Il fit brusquement volte face, les yeux écarquillés. Non loin de là, le lapin le fixait tranquillement, deux doigts levés pour former le « V » de la « victoire ».  
Le père des lapereaux s’approcha de la table dans l’intention de piocher dans les plats. Son choix se porta sur les pancakes qui fumaient encore dans une assiette. Le veuf en déchira un bout alors que Donald rivait toujours sur lui un regard halluciné, comme s’il avait affaire à un revenant. Les yeux d’Oswald tombèrent alors sur le pansement qui enserrait le bout de la queue du canard.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il est arrivé à ta queue ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Je devrais être celui qui pose des questions ici, rétorqua son ami.  
Le veuf poussa un soupir et porta la sucrerie à ses lèvres.  
\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas un grand fan de toute cette conversation, alors fais-y toi, tout simplement.  
Le lapin savoura son morceau de pancake. Il avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas goûté à la cuisine de son ami… C’était chaud, ça fondait sur sa langue.  
C’est agréable…  
Le canard haussa un sourcil méfiant. Bon… Il ne tirerait rien de plus, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Peu importe, grogna-t-il. En tout cas, tu as l’air mieux que ton état habituel merdique.  
\- Tu es jaloux ? lui demanda Oswald, bon joueur, en passant sa main dans ses oreilles pour les rejeter en arrière.  
Donald sentit un sourire moqueur lui monter aux lèvres.  
\- Je dois admettre que ton culot m’avait manqué.  
Les deux amis s’attablèrent sous le soleil et, sans plus attendre, commencèrent leur petit déjeuner. Mickey ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, les yeux encore embrumés par le soleil. Même son poil était en bataille ! En voilà un qui venait assurément de tomber du lit…  
\- Bonjour, Donald, le salua-t-il. Désolé de m’être levé tard, hier a été une folle journée…  
La souris s’attabla à son tour. Donald déposa alors devant lui une tasse de café brûlante.  
\- Salut, Mick’. Tu ne devineras jamais qui a décidé ce matin de partager sa voix avec nous !  
\- Je sais ! s’exclama le directeur du cirque avec un grand sourire. C’est pourquoi je n’arrive pas à dormir cette nuit, j’étais tellement heureux !  
Oswald adressa à son benjamin un sourire timide. Tout à coup, ses oreilles se redressèrent sur son crâne quand un « Papa ! » angoissé fendit les airs. Les trois amis virent un des lapereaux surgir dans leur champ de vision et bondir dans la cour, poursuivi par une Sheba énamourée.  
\- Allez, je veux juste te faire des bisous et des câlins ! le suppliait-elle. Tu es tellement mignon !  
L’enfant apeuré sauta dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement, menaçant. Il adressa un regard sombre à la chatte qui lui faisait maintenant face.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez à mon fils ? gronda-t-il.  
\- Ozzy, non, chuchota Mickey pour l’inciter au calme.  
Avant que Sheba ne puisse balbutier quelque réponse, une horde de lapereaux envahit la cour ! Ils étaient suivis de près par un Félix complètement affolé.  
\- Sheba, arrête, s’il te plaît ! Tu effraies le petit ! s’époumonait-il.  
\- Quel est le problème ? grommela l’intéressée, fort peu contente que son ami soit contre elle. Je veux juste le câliner.  
\- Dites-lui de me laisser tranquille, monsieur Félix ! cria la victime de la chatte passionnée.  
Félix aurait bien voulu lui répondre qu’il allait tout arranger, mais ses mots moururent au fond de sa gorge quand il aperçut entre quels bras le petiot s’était réfugié. En une fraction de seconde, le cœur de l’écrivain s’emballa comme un fou et son visage vira complètement à l’écarlate. Même l’air parvenait difficilement à ses poumons. Bon sang de bois ! Monsieur Ozzy ! Celui-ci lui adressa un magnifique sourire (sûrement tenait-il à ce que le pauvre chat tombe raide mort à ses pieds). Avec une douceur qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les tréfonds de la cervelle de l’amoureux transi, le veuf lui adressa alors la parole pour la toute première fois :  
\- Salut.  
Il se passa alors la chose la plus inattendue qui soit. Sous le regard alarmé de l’assistance, Félix perdit purement et simplement connaissance dans les bras de Sheba. 

*

Quand Félix revint à lui, il vit le visage inquiet de son amie d’enfance penché sur le sien.  
\- Oh, Dieu merci, soupira celle-ci, terriblement anxieuse. Tu m’as fait peur, là, Feel’ !  
L’intéressé porta une main à son front, étourdi. Il était assis sur une chaise… ? Mais, pourquoi ? Pendant un instant, il avait cru voir monsieur Ozzy…  
\- Tout était un rêve ? bredouilla-t-il. C’était tellement réel…  
\- D’quoi tu parles ? le questionna Sheba. Quel rêve ?  
Avant qu’elle ne puisse poser d’avantages de questions, les lapereaux, qui avaient remarqué avec soulagement le réveil du chat, avaient entouré leur invité. Ils lui demandaient tous à la fois comment il allait, terriblement soucieux à l’idée de perdre leur nouvel ami. Oswald se posta derrière la chaise, inquiet lui aussi pour l’état de santé de l’écrivain.  
\- Comment allez-vous maintenant, monsieur ?  
De nouveau, des rougeurs traîtresses envahirent les joues du chat. Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt sur sa chaise pour faire face au veuf sous le regard d’abord étonné puis grandement amusé de son amie. Oh, oh… En voilà une réaction intéressante !  
Félix, lui, avait l’impression de fondre sur place. Sa voix était si… sexy !  
\- Oh, je vais bien ! répondit-il à toute vitesse. J’ai juste eu de la f… fièvre !  
Sheba se pencha à l’oreille de l’écrivain pétri d’amour, moqueuse.  
\- Alors c’est lui le « magnifique lapin » dont tu n’as cessé de me rabattre les oreilles ? lui demanda-t-elle d’un ton étouffé.  
\- Hmm… répondit simplement Félix, trop absorbé dans la contemplation du lapin en question pour formuler des phrases.  
\- C’est sûr que tu sais les choisir ! C’est un con, mais un con bien roulé, admit-elle toujours à voix basse.  
\- Siiii beau, gargouilla son ami.  
Sheba, qui avait énormément de mal à se contenir, dut s’éloigner pour ne pas exploser de rire. Plusieurs lapereaux sautèrent aussitôt dans les bras du chat afin de lui réclamer des câlins. Oswald en profita également pour engager la conversation :  
\- Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps, mais j’ai besoin de vous dire que…  
\- Non, pas du tout ! s’empressa de l’interrompre Félix, des étincelles plein les yeux. En fait, j’aime vraiment votre voix ! C’est divin !  
Son accès de sincérité, aussi subit qu’abrupte, fit rougir Oswald qui n’avait pas reçu de tels compliments depuis bien des années ! Félix lui-même se rendit soudain compte de ce qu’il venait de dire et perdit subitement ses belles couleurs. Il dissimula son visage derrière un des lapereaux qu’il tenait dans ses bras, terriblement gêné.  
\- Heu… Merci ? supposa le lapin. Je voulais juste vous dire que j’étais désolé pour la manière dont je vous avais traité la dernière fois.  
\- Quoi ? Ça, pfff ! Pas besoin de s’excuser, répondit l’écrivain, toujours caché derrière l’enfant.  
Ouf, il n’avait pas relevé sa bêtise ! Félix se permit de pousser un peu plus son observation. Ses yeux coururent sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il lui paraissait si différent de celui qu’il avait rencontré la veille ! Pas juste parce qu’il avait relevé ses manches, non. Il lui semblait… moins triste. Il était soulagé de voir que le veuf allait mieux.  
Sheba observait le comportement de son ami de loin, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna soudain vers Mickey qui regardait lui aussi la scène, surpris de la proximité qui existait entre son frère et celui qui était encore un parfait inconnu la veille. La chatte, ne pouvant résister à l’envie de taquiner une innocente souris, l’attrapa par les épaules.  
\- Tu as vu les étincelles, mec ! Les étincelles qui existent entre ces deux-là !  
Elle coula un regard moqueur au directeur de cirque qui se tenait tout droit à côté d’elle, tous muscles tendus.  
\- C’est exactement comme les étincelles que je vois entre nous, ne put-elle s’empêcher de poursuivre, joueuse. C’est quoi ton nom, mon mignon ?  
L’effet fut instantané : Mickey se mit à rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court ! Assurément, le domaine du flirt était une grande inconnue pour lui, ce qui accentua l’amusement de Sheba. Heureusement pour Mickey, il existait une technique imparable pour répondre à toute sorte d’avance : la fuite ! Technique qu’il s’empressa de mettre en place.  
\- Oh, hé ! J… J’ai oublié quelque chose… quelque part !  
Sheba haussa un sourcil sceptique en voyant sa proie du jour lui échapper.  
\- Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris ? On est littéralement faits pour ça, mec.  
Donald poussa un profond soupir. Et lui qui avait voulu prendre son petit déjeuner en paix. Quand est-ce que ces deux invités surprise allaient-ils s’en aller ? Bien sûr, c’était sans compter sur l’enthousiasme des lapereaux qui, ravis, invitèrent les deux chats à rester avec eux pour manger. Sheba, heureuse qu’on lui propose les pancakes sur lesquels elle louchait depuis tout à l’heure, s’empressa d’accepter.  
\- Sh… Sheba, bredouilla Félix, embarrassé, on les a déjà suffisamment dérangés comme ça !  
\- Oh, vous pouvez rester, proposa Oswald. Cela nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance.  
Il n’en fallut évidemment pas plus pour convaincre l’écrivain. Toute cette joyeuse bande s’attabla donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour déguster un délicieux repas sous le soleil.


	15. 14

Bendy et Cuphead s’étaient rendus dans un café proche de leur auberge afin d’y prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient trouvé une place libre et s’y étaient installés tranquillement. Le mécanicien, encore fatigué de sa nuit avinée, s’était aussitôt à moitié allongé sur le plateau dans un grognement satisfait. Son attitude enfantine avait fait rire son interlocuteur qui avait alors appelé la jolie serveuse du café afin de passer commande.   
\- Salut, poupée. Deux cafés crème et deux muffins, s’il te plaît.   
La jeune fille prit les demandes en note avant de s’éloigner rapidement pour les préparer. Satisfait, le frère de Mugman reporta son attention sur son invité.   
\- Tu vois ? Je t’invite pour boire un coup, comme un ami cool le ferait. Je ne fais pas ça pour n’importe qui, tu sais ? ajouta-t-il, moqueur, en pinçant la joue de Bendy comme le ferait un pépé gâteux.   
Geste qui ne semblait pas vraiment au goût de l’intéressé. Le mécanicien chassa les doigts pinceurs d’un revers de bras, agacé.   
\- Arrête ça, mec, grogna-t-il.   
Loin d’en prendre ombrage, ledit mec se mit à rire. Loin d’être amusé, Bendy se désintéressa de son voisin de table pour jouer avec les serviettes d’un air absent. Cuphead riva son regard surpris sur lui. Que lui prenait-il… ? Son invité semblait perdu dans ses pensées !  
\- Bon, sérieusement, qu’est-ce qui se passe, Bends ? lui demanda-t-il alors doucement pour l’inciter à de se confier.   
Bendy poussa un soupir. Le moment était venu aux explications, hein ? Toujours sans poser son regard sur son vis-à-vis, il se mit alors à lui confier ce qu’il pensait.   
\- Alors… Si je reprends, vous, les gars, vous avez été envoyés pour nous arrêter. Ce qui veut dire que vous savez ce que nous essayons d’accomplir, pas vrai ?   
Le nervi du Diable approuva en hochant la tête. Le mécanicien lui coula un regard des plus méfiants.   
\- Comment ? grogna-t-il.   
Oh, tout simplement parce que nous sommes à l’origine de toute cette merde et que c’est le grand patron qui veut absolument que vous n’enrailliez pas ces projets !   
Impossible de répondre ça, pas vrai ?   
\- J’ignore totalement l’identité de celui qui nous fait chanter, mentit Cuphead avec une facilité étonnante. Et je ne connais pas non plus ses intentions.   
Cuphead hésita à embrayer un court instant, mais, puisque le thème était venu sur la table, il devait s’en saisir avant que Bendy n’embraye sur autre chose.   
\- Puisqu’on est sur le sujet, je pensais à ça… Vous avez besoin de nous pour ce voyage.   
\- Attends… Vous voulez nous suivre ? lui demanda de confirmer un malade incrédule.   
Cuphead serait tombé sur la tête en quittant son lit, ce matin ? Il voulait les accompagner, lui et Boris, dans la quête de l’Ink Machine ? Il voudrait donc l’aider à réparer l’artéfact qui lui permettrait de vaincre l’Inkness alors qu’il avait essayé, des semaines durant, de lui faire la peau ?   
Comprenant dans le silence buté du mécanicien qu’il ne croyait absolument pas en ses paroles, le frère de Mugman déroula son argumentation. Il posa une main sur son épaule, comme s’il cherchait, par ce geste, à donner plus de poids à ses mots.   
\- Bien sûr ! Réfléchis-y, plus on est, mieux c’est. Boris et toi seriez plus en sécurité avec nous deux dans les alentours.   
Bendy ne sut que répondre, sceptique. Bien entendu, avoir les deux frères sous les yeux lui permettrait de les surveiller avec plus d’aisance. Mais pouvait-il réellement placer sa confiance en eux ? Mugman ne lui semblait pas réellement dangereux, mais ce n’était pas le cas de son aîné qui manipulait avec aisance son pouvoir de destruction. Même si ce dernier lui affirmait que ces rayons le répugnaient désormais, il n’était sûr de donner du crédit à ce discours.   
La jolie serveuse revint avec leurs commandes. Elle plaça la tasse fumante de Cuphead devant lui avant de lui remettre son muffin en main propre, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.   
\- Voici pour vous, monsieur.   
\- Merci.   
La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Bendy.   
\- Et ça, c’est pour toi, bonhomme. C’est la maison qui offre.   
L’intéressé se raidit. Il avait rêvé ou elle venait tout juste de le confondre avec un enfant ? Il était majeur, tout de même ! Petit de taille, certes, mais grand d’esprit ! Cependant, avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester, son voisin de table le devança :   
\- Heu, M’dame, mon ami ici présent est un homme adulte, vous savez. Ce qu’il n’a pas en taille, il le compense avec son intelligence, sa force et son style.   
Le visage de la pauvre serveuse se contracta sous l’embarras. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, horriblement gênée de son erreur.  
\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas… !  
Cuphead rit afin de désamorcer la situation.   
\- Pas d’inquiétude, lui assura-t-il. Au moins, sa commande n’est plus gratuite.   
La jeune fille essaya de suivre le mouvement, mais elle ne parvint qu’à sortir un rire nerveux, encore confuse de sa maladresse.   
\- Ouais… Vraiment désolée, encore.   
Elle s’empressa de s’éloigner d’un pas nerveux pour s’occuper d’un autre client. Cuphead, satisfait de son petit tour, but une gorgée de café. Il sentit alors le regard de Bendy sur lui. Ce dernier avait rivé son regard tranquille sur lui, un sourire amusé au coin de la lèvre.   
\- Hé bien, tu es plutôt cool tout à coup ! le complimenta-t-il d’un ton moqueur.   
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua son interlocuteur qui se prêtait au jeu de bonne grâce. Je suis toujours cool.   
Bendy posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son vieil ennemi. Voilà une facette plus qu’intéressante de celui qu’il n’avait jamais considéré autrement que comme une machine à tuer ! Un assassin capable d’humour… On aura tout vu !  
\- Et tu ne penses pas être allé trop loin avec tous ces compliments ? poursuivit le mécanicien.  
\- Oh, j’avais tort ? rétorqua le frère de Mugman en haussant un sourcil.   
\- Non, non, c’est vrai. Je suis bien tout ce que tu as dit.   
Une fois encore, il était surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait converser avec Cuphead. Finalement, dans une autre vie, là où ils n’auraient jamais été ennemis… Sûrement ce seraient-ils bien entendus, tous les deux. Ils semblaient avoir tellement plus en commun qu’il ne le supposait au premier abord ! Bendy observa un moment le frère de Mugman mordre joyeusement dans son muffin. Peut-être avait-il vraiment changé après tout… Peut-être qu’il souhaitait sincèrement lui venir en aide. Le mécanicien sentit un sourire sincère lui monter aux lèvres. En fait, ça pourrait même être amusant de voyager avec les deux frères !   
\- Très bien, j’en parlerai avec Boris, promit-il.   
Il n’avait pas besoin de spécifier à quoi il faisait allusion. Le visage de Cuphead s’éclaira et un sourire ravi fendit son visage en deux. Il attrapa une main de Bendy dans la sienne et la secoua vigoureusement, tout à sa joie d’avoir réussi à convaincre le malade.   
\- Oh, je le savais ! affirma-t-il alors que son sourire s’agrandissait encore. Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber.   
Le mécanicien eut un petit rire alors qu’il essayait désespérément de récupérer sa main. Comment dire à Cuphead qu’il n’avait encore rien accepté ? Il préféra se taire et attaquer son petit déjeuner. Les deux frères aînés burent leur café et mangèrent leur pâtisserie dans le silence. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se rendirent à la caisse, tenue par un chien à l’air fatigué. Alors que le frère de Mugman payait, une magnifique dame aux cheveux noirs et aux courbes voluptueuses débarqua dans la salle.   
\- Bimbo, chéri ! s’exclama-t-elle. Tu es allé à la librairie chercher les posters que j’avais commandés ?   
\- Non, mon rayon de miel, répondit le caissier en levant un sourcil surpris. Tu me l’avais demandé ?   
\- Bien sûr, voyons ! Oh, misère, je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, il y a tant à faire ici !   
La demoiselle semblait vraiment embêtée par la situation. Ne pouvant s’empêcher de voler au secours d’une si charmante créature, Bendy s’approcha.   
\- Si vous avez besoin que j’aille chercher vos posters, moi, je peux le faire, Madame !   
\- Oh, mon chou, ce serait si adorable ! se réjouit la dame. Il y a une librairie à quelques rues d’ici tenue par une chatte du nom de Sheba. Je lui ai commandé des posters pour le café. Ils sont déjà réglés, ajouta-t-elle, et c’est au nom de Betty, Betty Boop !   
Cuphead leva les yeux au ciel. Allons bon, voilà maintenant que le frère de Boris faisait le coursier ! Il l’appela et lui signala que, lui, il rentrait à l’auberge. Le mécanicien grogna au traître, mais sa mauvaise humeur s’envola quand Betty se pencha sur lui pour lui embrasser la joue.   
\- Merci encore.   
\- D… De rien, miss Betty, lui répondit le mécanicien avec un sourire béat.   
Puis, après un dernier signe de la main, il s’en fut joyeusement dans les rues de la ville. 

*

Profitant de l’heure encore matinale, Boris s’était rendu au marché afin de renouveler leurs provisions. Mugman avait évidemment voulu l’accompagner, plus qu’enthousiaste à l’idée de partager un moment privilégié avec son nouvel ami. Cependant, son attention s’était très vite détournée des pommes, oignons et autres pour se focaliser plutôt sur les objets les plus bizarres qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Il avait notamment déniché deux verres qui déformaient complètement le monde quand on les plaçait sur ses yeux ! Quelle fantastique découverte…   
Boris prit le parti d’ignorer les enfantillages de son nouvel ami. Il se pencha sur un sac de châtaignes, intéressé par le prix. Il s’apprêtait à demander au marchand s’il pouvait les examiner de plus près quand un cri aigu attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit que Mugman avait attrapé un souriceau par la peau du cou et soulevé de terre d’une main, un air mauvais sur le visage. L’enfant se débattait violemment, serrant entre ses minuscules menottes une pomme qui faisait presque la taille de sa tête. Le louveteau s’empressa d’intervenir.   
\- Mugman, que… ? Laisse partir ce pauvre petit !   
L’intéressé ne répondit pas, le regard sombre. De sa main libre, il subtilisa le fruit qu’il tendit au frère de Bendy. Le souriceau se mit à pleurer, affolé. Il tendait ses petits bras dans le vain espoir de récupérer son bien.   
Alors l’apprenti mécanicien comprit. Il venait de l’acheter, cette pomme ! Et l’enfant la lui avait volée. Il devait certainement être mort de faim pour en venir à de telles extrémités. Sous le regard halluciné de Mugman, Boris rendit alors la pomme au petit.   
\- Tu n’avais qu’à demander, petit gars, lui sourit le louveteau. Tiens…   
L’expression du frère de Cuphead passa de l’étonnement au contentement. Il avait vraiment un bon ami… Doucement, il reposa l’enfant à terre.   
\- Et ne t’attire plus d’ennuis, d’accord ? lui recommanda Boris.   
Le souriceau hocha timidement la tête puis s’enfuit sans demander son reste, serrant précieusement son bien entre ses mains. Boris l’observa s’en aller, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il leva son regard sur Mugman qui souriait également. L’apprenti mécanicien lui donna un léger coup d’épaule en riant.   
\- Je savais que tu avais un bon fond, lui confia le louveteau.   
\- Merci…  
Les deux amis reprirent leurs emplettes en papotant comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Une superbe journée s’annonçait et, pour l’ensemble de nos protagonistes, ce serait une journée pleine de surprises.


	16. 15

Une fois que la table du petit déjeuner fut délestée de toute sa nourriture et de ses boissons, Sheba décida qu’il était grand temps pour elle de retourner au travail.   
\- Merci pour le repas, mon canard, déclara-t-elle en direction de Donald. Franchement, chat-peau !   
\- Je sais, je sais, répondit le cuisinier en toute modestie.   
\- Ouais, mais je dois filer, Harley.  
\- Mais moi, c’est Donald, fit remarquer l’intéressé qui n’avait pas saisi la grande subtilité du jeu de mot.   
Félix, qui était en pleine conversation avec Oswald, vit avec tristesse son amie se lever.   
\- Attends, tu pars déjà ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Ouais, le devoir m’appelle, Feel’ ! répondit la libraire avec un clin d’œil.   
\- Voilà une drôle de manière de dire « au revoir », grommela Donald qui avait toujours le mot de trop.   
Félix était bien déçu. D’un côté, il n’avait pas envie de dire au revoir à Sheba. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus ! Il pourrait toujours l’accompagner jusqu’à son lieu de travail avant de reprendre lui-même la route. Mais, d’un autre côté, il n’avait pas envie de quitter la délicieuse compagnie du lapin et de ses enfants.   
Quoique, cela aurait sûrement été étrange de demeurer ici alors que la chatte prenait le large. Se décidant subitement, l’écrivain se leva en criant à son amie de l’attendre. Mickey eut l’air soulagé par ce départ précipité. Il allait enfin être débarrassé de cette chatte bien trop collante…   
\- Oh, c’est triste que vous partiez si vite ! s’exclama-t-il par politesse. Mais je suppose que vous devez y aller.   
La libraire, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de taquiner une souris, lui décocha une œillade faussement énamourée. Elle saisit le menton du directeur de cirque d’une main, joueuse.   
\- Tu veux que je reste, Mickey ? lui proposa-t-elle, malicieuse.   
L’intéressé devint instantanément rouge ! Il jeta un regard désespéré à son frère et à Donald, mais ces derniers se moquaient ouvertement de lui ! Oswald se permit même un petit sifflement qui acheva de mettre son benjamin sur les nerfs.   
Cependant, il n’eut pas le temps de s’énerver contre son aîné car le chat s’avança alors pour lui dire au revoir.   
\- C’était un plaisir de vous revoir, vous et vos adorables enfants, monsieur Ozzy, lui confia l’écrivain avec timidité.   
Les oreilles de l’intéressé se redressèrent à l’entente de son surnom.   
\- Ozzy ? répéta-t-il.   
Ce fut à l’écrivain de paraître surpris. Il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises Mickey prononcer ce nom, mais il se serait trompé ?   
\- Désolé, ce n’est pas votre nom ?   
Son nom ? Ozzy ? L’idée était des plus amusantes ! Si amusante, d’ailleurs, que le veuf se mit à rire de bon cœur. Doucement, d’abord, puis de manière de plus en plus libérée, jusqu’à ce qu’il parte carrément dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui laissa Félix des plus perplexes.   
Constatant qu’il avait décontenancé son invité, le père des lapereaux se calma. Il offrit un beau sourire au chat, amusé.   
\- Désolé d’avoir ri. C’est juste que… Ozzy est mon surnom, avoua-t-il. Mon vrai nom, c’est Oswald.   
L’écrivain se mit à rougir furieusement en comprenant son erreur. Son air complètement perdu ne fit qu’accentuer le sourire du lapin.   
\- Personne ne m’appelle comme ça, poursuivit-il. Seulement mon frère et…   
Et Ortensia.   
Juste… Ortensia.   
Violemment, Oswald se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la respiration douloureuse. L’image aimante de sa femme chérie le frappa au creux de l’estomac. Sa douce et tendre épouse… Les lapereaux se regroupèrent aussitôt autour de leur père, inquiétés par la souffrance qui transparaissait sur son visage. Félix, tout aussi angoissé, ne savait que faire !  
\- Monsieur Ozz… Je veux dire, Oswald ! Ça va ? S’il vous plaît, dites quelque chose !   
Ah, c’était vrai… Oswald se l’était juré. Il devait avancer. Il devait cesser d’être une source d’inquiétude pour ses enfants et son entourage. Prenant pas sur la peur qui lui bouffait le ventre, Oswald s’efforça au calme. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis expira, comme si, par ce geste, il expulsait tout ce qui l’entravait, l’encrassait.   
\- C… c’est bon, je vais bien, assura-t-il.   
L’écrivain, néanmoins, n’était pas réellement convaincu. Il tenta bien de pousser plus loin son interrogation, mais Oswald, gêné, se cacha derrière ses oreilles et répéta, en marmonnant, qu’il allait bien. Son air embarrassé porta un coup au cœur du pauvre écrivain qui se sentait de plus en plus fondre pour ce merveilleux lapin. Le visage affecté du veuf était tellement mignon !   
\- D… désolé, je me suis montré trop curieux encore une fois, s’excusa le chat. Merci pour tout.   
Les fils d’Oswald se rassemblèrent autour de leur nouvel ami, attristés à l’idée de le voir s’en aller.   
\- Vous devez partir, monsieur Félix ? lui demanda le plus sensible.   
\- J’en ai bien peur, les enfants, répondit l’intéressé.   
\- Restez, Restez ! le pria le plus demandeur.   
\- Votre chapeau vous manque ? le questionna le plus partageur. Vous pouvez le reprendre, si vous voulez.   
\- Non, pas de soucis, j’en ai plein ! indiqua l’écrivain.   
Pour illustrer ses dires, il se saisit de la sacoche magique qu’il portait toujours à sa hanche. Il plongea alors la main dedans et en fit surgir un nouveau chapeau ! Bon joueur, il le jeta sur sa tête avant de faire un clin d’œil aux lapereaux. Ces derniers, enthousiastes, l’applaudirent à tout rompre.   
Sheba, qui attendait depuis tout à l’heure, eut un sourire attendri à cette vue. Elle se posta près de son ami, poings sur les hanches, moqueuse.   
\- Tu sais, si tu voulais rester, il suffisait de le dire, plutôt que de me faire poireauter tout ce temps, fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil.   
\- Oh, désolé, Sheba ! Le temps file à toute vitesse quand on est avec ces adorables bouts de chou ! s’excusa l’écrivain en câlinant les enfants qui lui avaient sauté dans les bras.   
Le regard d’Oswald parcourut les visages heureux de ses fils. Ils semblaient si contents d’être en compagnie de l’écrivain ! Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne les avait pas vus aussi épanouis… Un sourire ému s’étendit sur ses lèvres. Félix appréciait vraiment ses petits…   
\- Merci beaucoup, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, confia-t-il à l’écrivain. J’espère vraiment que nous nous reverrons très vite.   
Ces mots, d’une douceur incroyable, glissèrent avec délice dans les oreilles de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait l’impression qu’il allait fondre…   
\- Oh, monsieur Oswald… soupira le chat.   
\- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? lui demanda le veuf. On dirait que votre rhume empire !  
Aïe ! Il rougissait à ce point ? Mince, mince, mince ! Maladroitement, l’écrivain assura qu’il allait bien et remit à Oswald les enfants qui s’accrochaient toujours à sa veste. Le lapin le salua joyeusement de la main alors qu’il s’éloignait péniblement, accompagné d’une amie des plus railleuses. Quand les deux félins eurent passés le portail de la cour, Mickey osa enfin émerger de sa cachette.  
\- Elle est partie ? demanda-t-il d’une petite voix.   
\- Ouais, lui répondit Donald, amusé de voir le grand Mickey trembler devant une chatte un poil trop taquine.   
Oswald rit légèrement, amusé par l’attitude de son petit frère. Il lui confia trois des lapereaux qui, ravis, passèrent de ses bras à ceux de leurs oncles en criant de joie.   
\- Vous avez un spectacle à répéter, non ? Je vais vous laisser.   
\- Oh, tu ne veux pas venir répéter avec nous ? le questionna la souris, déçue.   
\- Je…  
\- Oh, oui, papa, viens avec nous ! s’écria un des lapereaux.   
Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que l’ensemble des petiots encourage leur père à renfort de grandes exclamations enthousiastes. Oswald, touché par leur sollicitude, finit par accepter. Un sourire transfigura le visage de son cadet. Un pas, encore un ! Oswald ne cessait de progresser ! Encore un peu, juste un peu…   
Et peut-être qu’alors, enfin, il parviendrait à aller au-delà de son deuil. 

*

Sheba et Félix se rendaient tranquillement à la boutique tenue par la chatte. Ils flânaient dans les rues, peu pressés de se séparer. La libraire, bien évidemment, ne put s’empêcher de taquiner son ami. Il fallait dire qu’il lui avait fourni de la matière, ce matin !  
\- Tu devrais écrire ton prochain livre sur ton petit ami le lapin, décréta-t-elle.   
\- Il n’est pas mon petit ami, rétorqua calmement l’intéressé, et je vais refuser ton offre.   
Maintenant qu’il était loin d’Oswald, le cerveau de Félix semblait marcher de nouveau. Il avait recouvert à son calme et ses joues avaient enfin retrouvé leur couleur habituelle. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand un sifflement attira soudain son attention. Il vit un seau d’eau fendre le ciel à vive allure et atterrir sur la tête de Sheba ! Cette dernière n’avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour connaître les coupables qui étaient à l’origine de cette blague puérile. Ah, les petits monstres… !   
\- Inky ! Winky ! hurla la chatte, furieuse.   
Deux têtes malicieuses apparurent alors à l’angle d’une rue. Félix reconnut avec plaisir ses adorables neveux qui riaient allégrement de leur réussite, ravis d’avoir trempé Sheba de la tête aux pieds.   
\- On l’a eue ! se réjouit Inky.   
\- Hé, tu aurais dû nous dire qu’oncle Félix serait là aussi ! fit remarquer son jumeau à la chatte. On lui aurait préparé un seau aussi !   
Les deux garnements coururent jusqu’à leur oncle. Ce dernier s’agenouilla pour les accueillir dans ses bras et les embrasser. Cependant, ses neveux ne se laissèrent pas faire, étant arrivé à l’âge où l’on commençait à se mener une révolter ferme contre toute marque d’affection.   
\- Yo, oncle Félix ! Quoi d’neuf, mec ? demanda Winky alors qu’Inky se contentait d’un « Yo ! » enthousiaste.   
\- Oh, IW, les gourmanda le chat, l’air faussement fâché, une telle farce n’était pas nécessaire.   
Puis l’écrivain se pencha d’avantage sur eux, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.   
\- Mais, sérieusement, bien joué les enfants, leur chuchota-t-il, accompagnant son compliment d’un clin d’œil.   
Ses neveux rirent, très fiers de leur petit effet. Sheba, dont le maquillage était parti avec l’eau, jeta un regard courroucé à son ami.   
\- Tu apprécies la situation, avoue, grogna-t-elle.   
\- Hé bien, tu t’amusais tout le temps à me renverser des seaux d’eau sur la tête quand nous étions petits, répondit l’écrivain qui ne pouvait, en effet, dissimuler son extrême satisfaction. Je savoure donc cette douce revanche.   
\- Si seulement ton copain savait à quel point tu étais con en réalité, soupira la libraire, moqueuse.   
\- Il n’est pas mon copain ! se récria violemment l’intéressé, le rouge aux joues.   
Une grimace apparut sur le visage des deux enfants en entendant les mots de Sheba.   
\- Un copain ? grogna Winky. M’enfin, mec, tu es notre oncle clown !  
\- Ne tombe pas dans le piège de l’amour, renchérit son frère en tirant la langue. C’est dégueu !  
Félix rit doucement de leur réaction. Il avait vraiment les neveux les plus adorables du monde ! Fort heureusement, ils n’étaient pas aussi nombreux que les lapereaux, le monde n’y survivrait probablement pas…   
Les gamins auraient voulu papoter plus longtemps avec leur oncle, bien trop souvent en vadrouille à leur goût. Malheureusement, ils devaient s’en aller. Exceptionnellement, ils acceptèrent le câlin de l’écrivain qu’ils allèrent jusqu’à embrasser sur les deux joues. Puis les chatons espiègles disparurent dans les rues en riant, comme deux petits fantômes qui se seraient soudainement évaporés dans les airs.   
Félix et Sheba échangèrent alors un regard nostalgique, revoyant dans ces deux loustics les gamins farceurs qu’ils avaient été autrefois. Puis ils gagnèrent la librairie en se chamaillant gentiment. Dès qu’elle eut déverrouillée la porte, la chatte fila à l’arrière boutique afin de récupérer une serviette et de troquer ses vêtements humides contre des secs. Son ami en profita pour flâner près de la table où étaient exposés plusieurs des livres préférés de la libraire. Ses pensées vagabondes finirent inéluctablement par se tourner vers Oswald. Il venait à peine de le quitter, mais le lapin lui manquait déjà cruellement… Le chat songea aussi à son comportement, face à lui, comportement des plus immatures. Comment une simple personne pouvait ainsi lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ?   
\- Hum, Sheba ? appela-t-il.   
\- Quoi ? lui répondit l’intéressée depuis son arrière boutique.   
\- Tu ne trouves pas que je comporte bizarrement quand je pense ou que je suis près de monsieur Oswald ?   
Un sourire attendri monta sur les lèvres de la libraire. On dirait que cela le préoccupait vraiment… Elle aimait bien ce Félix-ci, celui qui se laissait aller, qui fondait d’amour et qui souriait avec bonheur. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu si heureux.   
\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle joyeusement. Tu es juste amoureux, boule de poils.   
Le chat passa une main à l’arrière de son crâne dans un grognement. Amoureux, hein… ?   
\- C… Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… J’agis comme quelqu’un qui aurait la moitié de mon âge. Je pense juste que ce n’est pas normal pour un adulte comme moi de se comporter comme ça.   
Sheba revint dans la librairie, une serviette autour du cou, amusée par les réflexions de son ami. Elle ne souvenait pas l’avoir connu amoureux, tout du moins, pas amoureux d’autre chose que tous ses manuscrits poussiéreux où il adorait se plonger. Alors, peut-être qu’il agissait comme un gamin, peut-être, mais qu’importe. Elle était enchantée de le voir enfin s’ouvrir et, à ses yeux, c’était là le plus beau des sentiments.   
\- Hé bien, lui répondit-elle afin de le rassurer, tu n’as jamais voulu te lancer dans des histoires de romance dans ton âge d’or. Alors je suppose que ton adolescent intérieur a finalement émergé.   
\- Tu crois ?   
La chatte hocha vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer ses propres dires. Elle passa de l’autre côté du comptoir afin de saisir son agenda. Alors qu’elle vérifiait son emploi du temps, elle songeait aux rencontres du matin. Que des visages qui lui disaient furieusement quelque chose… Oh, et si ! Sheba se rendit dans un rayon en particulier et fouilla dans une malle. Elle en tira un vieux poster et poussa un cri de triomphe. Elle le savait !   
La libraire retourna auprès de l’écrivain, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.   
\- Regarde ça ! Je savais bien que j’avais déjà vu ces gars avant !  
\- Quoi ?   
Elle lui glissa le poster sous le museau.   
\- Tu sais, Mick’ et ton Pan-Pan d’amour !  
Sur le papier glacé aux couleurs passées, deux figures souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Au premier plan, on retrouvait la souris préférée des enfants qui jetaient des confettis. Et derrière lui se tenait son grand frère. Ce dernier était revêtu d’un splendide costume de magicien et d’un sourire à faire fondre la neige.   
\- Ce poster est vraiment vieux, indiqua la chatte, songeuse. Il date de l’époque où le cirque se résumait à la souris et son frère. Des amis à moi m’avaient dit que l’équipe s’était vraiment agrandie, mais je ne m’en étais jamais préoccupée, je suppose…   
Le silence de son ami la surprit. Félix tendait les mains devant lui, comme hypnotisé. Sans un mot, la chatte lui remit le poster. La queue de l’écrivain se mit à fendre joyeusement l’air alors que des étoiles s’allumaient dans son regard.  
\- Je n’en ai pas plus, désolée, déclara la libraire avec un sourire désabusé.   
Le chat ne lui répondit même pas, perdu dans la contemplation d’Oswald. Sheba leva les yeux au ciel et décida de le laisser tranquille. En attendant, elle, elle avait une boutique à faire tourner.

Qui se serait alors douté, ce matin-là, que Félix était à l’aube d’une grande aventure ?


	17. 16

En suivant les indications de Betty Boop, Bendy avait fini par trouver la librairie de la fameuse Sheba. Aucune lumière n’illuminait la vitrine, nul son ne lui parvenait… Etait-ce réellement ouvert ? Timidement, le mécanicien poussa la porte et pénétra dans la boutique. Il fut accueilli par l’odeur de poussière et de papier. Les rayons de soleil matinaux traversaient la vitrine pour esquisser les contours d’un univers plein de promesses, un monde où les étagères craquaient sous les tonnes de savoir.  
Cela faisait longtemps que le malade n’avait pas mis les pieds dans une librairie et, bon sang, que cela lui manquait ! Après qu’il ait contracté l’Inkness, Bendy avait cessé de lire. Il avait cessé de faire beaucoup de choses, attendant simplement que la mort le fauche. Jusqu’au jour où Boris était venu le trouver, les larmes aux yeux, la carte des anges à la main. « Bendy, je pars », lui avait-il dit. « Attends-moi », avait-il ajouté. « Je vais te guérir, je te le promets ».  
Et le mécanicien avait suivi ses pas.  
\- Bonjour ? appela-t-il. C’est toujours fermé ?  
Sheba, suivie de Félix, vint à lui. Oh, un client ! Zut, elle n’avait pas encore fini de sécher sa fourrure ! Elle lui fit signe de s’avancer, toujours avec sa serviette autour du cou.  
\- Non, je viens juste d’ouvrir, déclara-t-elle. Bienvenue, entrez !  
L’écrivain, curieux, jeta un coup d’œil au client. Tiens, une tête familière ! Où avait-il déjà vu ces lunettes de soudeur sur le haut de ce crâne… ? Et cette queue pointue ? Hum… Ce ne serait pas… ?  
\- Hé, c’est toi ! s’exclama-t-il. Bendy, n’est-ce pas ?  
Les yeux de l’intéressé s’écarquillèrent quand ils identifièrent la personne qui leur faisait face. Un sourire ravi étira involontairement les lèvres du mécanicien et des étoiles d’excitation s’allumèrent dans ses yeux. Dans son esprit, ses deux personnalités, Coquette et Badass, se réveillèrent brutalement, secouées par la brusque poussée de bonheur qui secouait le corps du malade. Toutes deux se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu’il pouvait mettre Bendy dans un tel état. Et elles ne furent pas déçus par ce qu’elles virent !  
Coquette se mit à sauter partout dans le cerveau de son propriétaire, fou de joie. Badass, lui, remonta ses lunettes noires sur son nez, faussement décontracte. Il se tourna vers son homologue, agacé par ses bonds.  
\- Poto, calme ! grogna-t-il.  
\- Mais, c’est encore « Le Félix »! ne put s’empêcher de crier Coquette. Et il se rappelle de mon nom !  
La queue Coquette battait les airs dans son dos. Ses joues étaient rosies par l’excitation et les étoiles, présentes constamment dans ses yeux, semblaient dévorer ses iris. Il avait tellement de question à poser à Félix ! Tellement !  
\- Est-ce que je peux avoir votre autographe ? Est-ce que votre nouveau livre est prêt ? C’est vrai que vous avez la cicatrice de… ?  
Badass le repoussa brusquement en arrière afin de le faire taire, furieux. Cet idiot allait les faire passer pour de parfaits crétins auprès de monsieur Félix !  
\- Peux-tu la fermer et me laisser gérer ça ? grogna-t-il.  
Pendant ce temps, dans la librairie, Bendy était toujours en train de contempler un Félix des plus perplexes, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le mécanicien s’était soudainement mis en pause, avec des yeux de merlan frit. Une secousse parcourut son corps et le malade sembla tout à coup se reprendre. Il tendit son poing devant lui, un petit sourire sur le coin de la lèvre.  
\- Hé, c’est vous ! Félix, n’est-ce pas ? Hé, je plaisante, je vous connais déjà.  
L’écrivain, amusé par son attitude faussement détendue, frappa doucement son poing contre le sien. Ce gamin était vraiment amusant !  
\- Un check ? s’insurgea Coquette dans son cerveau. Ce n’est pas ton ami, montre-lui le respect qui lui est dû !  
\- Laisse tomber, poto, rétorqua Badass. Comme si tu pouvais comprendre…  
Mais Coquette ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, perdu dans sa propre fantaisie. Une des questions qui lui trottait souvent en tête était la suivante : le fabuleux, le génialissime monsieur Félix portait-il vraiment la cicatrice de son combat contre le terrible tigre de feu ? Car, dans son deuxième livre La Lettre Perdue de la Princesse Oriana, il s’était retrouvé face à cette dangereuse créature ! Durant leur duel des plus épiques, l’animal avait réussi à blesser gravement Félix ! Cependant, malgré sa plaie ouverte, l’écrivain était sorti victorieux de cette rude bataille. Grâce à sa force herculéenne, cela va de soi, mais aussi grâce à sa ruse digne de celle d’Ulysse !  
Et cette blessure, bien qu’elle ait guérie avec le temps, avait laissé une marque permanente sur le corps du chat. C’était une victoire, un trophée de guerre des plus merveilleux, mais Félix, qui était humble, bien entendu, ne l’exhibait jamais. Pourtant, il devrait… Coquette, en tout cas, apprécierait vraiment qu’il le fasse !  
\- C’est un tas de connerie et tu le sais ! rétorqua Badass qui avait pu suivre le fil des pensées de son homologue rien qu’à ses expressions faciales.  
\- Arrête de briser mes rêves ! cria Coquette d’une voix rendue aigue par la colère.  
Sheba, de son côté, passait du visage de son ami à celui de son client. D’où se connaissaient-ils, ces deux-là ? Bah, après tout, Félix était connu comme le loup blanc dans les parages, alors cela ne la surprenait guère…  
\- Alors, comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle, tirant Bendy de sa contemplation.  
\- Oh, heu, miss Betty m’a envoyé vous demander si les posters étaient prêts, bafouilla le mécanicien, soudainement de nouveau ancré dans la réalité.  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
La libraire repassa de l’autre côté du comptoir afin d’aller chercher la commande demandée à l’arrière boutique. Elle passa près de son amie et remarqua qu’il restait une trace de nourriture datant du petit déjeuner. Sûrement un lapereau avait-il plaqué une patte sale sur sa joue en réclamant un câlin.  
\- Feel’, tu as quelque chose, là, indiqua-t-elle en tapotant sa propre joue.  
\- Ah bon ?  
L’écrivain gratta sa joue et constata, en effet, une surface dure sous son doigt. N’arrivant pas à l’enlever, il attrapa un pan de son tee-shirt afin de nettoyer sa joue. Il souleva ainsi le tissu, dévoilant une partie de son abdomen zébré de trois affreuses griffes. A cette vue, Bendy sentit une vague d’excitation le parcourir tout entier. Serait-ce… ? Serait-ce… ? C’était… ! Oh, il en perdait ses mots ! Dans sa tête, Coquette ricanait, extrêmement fier de lui. Il se tourna vers Badass, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres puis tendit une main.  
\- J’avais raison, raboule le fric.  
Son double se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse. De mauvaise grâce, il extirpa de la poche intérieure de sa veste une liasse de billets qu’il remit à un Coquette des plus heureux. Ce dernier récupéra son bien avec avidité avant de s’enfuir à l’autre bout de l’esprit du mécanicien en poussant de grands cris de triomphe.  
Bendy, fasciné, s’approcha. Il ne pouvait faire taire sa curiosité ! Félix posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.  
\- C’est bien la cicatrice que vous avez eu de votre combat avec… ? demanda le mécanicien.  
Le chat baissa les yeux sur sa blessure. Oups, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait autant soulevé son tee-shirt.  
\- Le tigre de feu ? C’est bien ça, répondit l’écrivain avec un sourire.  
Bendy écarquilla les yeux, soufflé. Mais alors…  
\- Donc, vos livres, les évènements sont réels ? lui demanda-t-il avec avidité.  
\- Avec une pointe d’exagération, reconnut l’intéressé. Mais, oui, la plupart sont réels.  
La raison du mécanicien s’évapora. Oh, mon Dieu ! Félix était encore plus incroyable qu’il n’avait jamais osé l’imaginer ! Toutes ces aventures, toutes ces découvertes, tous ces voyages qui l’avaient tant fait rêver, il les avait actuellement toutes vécues ! Bendy se revoyait, gamin, son livre sur les genoux, la tête pleine d’ailleurs qui le faisaient frissonner de rêve.  
Bon sang, il était si heureux d’être resté dans cette ville plus longtemps que prévu !  
Félix s’amusait de ses réactions, attendri par l’enthousiasme de son lecteur. Quel enfant adorable !  
Mais, une nouvelle fois, dans la tête du mécanicien, une toute autre scène se jouait. Badass avait décidé qu’il était temps de reprendre les rênes du corps de Bendy et de se focaliser sur la chose la plus importante, à savoir Sheba.  
\- Garde les yeux sur le butin, copain ! ricanait-il, très attiré tout à coup par le métier de libraire. Je veux dire, regarde-moi le boule de ce minou !  
Coquette, bien entendu, ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Badass ne pouvait pas dire des choses pareilles, enfin !  
\- Es-tu fou ? cria-t-il. Et si c’était une connaissance de monsieur Félix, ou une de ses amies, ou sa petite amie !  
Impossible de lutter contre son collègue quand il était dans cet état, Badass n’en avait que trop conscience. Mauvais joueur, il grogna un « fouteur de merde » pour la forme, mais décida de se retirer. Tant que Félix serait dans les parages, Coquette ne le laisserait jamais agir à sa guise, ce n’était pas juste ! 

*

Boris repoussa la porte de la librairie. Cuphead lui avait indiqué qu’il pourrait trouver son frère là-bas. Quand le louveteau l’avait interrogé sur la raison de sa présence à la boutique, le frère de Mugman avait juste ricané à propos d’une certaine faiblesse masculine puis s’en était allé, amusé par ses propres propos.  
L’apprenti mécanicien avait donc déposé ses courses à l’auberge puis était ressorti afin de mettre la main sur son aîné. Il avait suivi les indications fournies par Cuphead et trouvé la boutique dont il était question. Il fut soulagé de constater que leur vieil ennemi ne lui avait pas menti et s’avança pour saluer son frère.  
\- Hey, Bendy ! Cuphead m’a bien dit que je te trouverais là. Tout est prêt de mon côté. Tout va bien, ici ?  
Le malade lui sourit à son tour.  
\- Oui, j’offre juste mon aide à miss Betty. Après, on pourra s’en aller.  
Miss Betty ? Ah, maintenant il comprenait ce que le nervi du Diable avait voulu dire par « faiblesse masculine »… Nul doute que la demoiselle devait avoir beaucoup de charme.  
Son regard fut attiré par la libraire qui riait avec un chat dont elle semblait proche. Les yeux de Boris s’écarquillèrent. Mais que… !  
\- Wha, je vois des choses ou c’est bien monsieur Félix ?  
\- Ne pose pas de question, frérot ! s’exclama le mécanicien, ravi. Tout est réel !  
Le louveteau se pencha sur son aîné afin de fermer sa bouche d’un petit coup dans le menton.  
\- Attention, tu vas te mettre à baver, le taquina-t-il.  
\- Oh, c’est bon !  
Les deux frères rirent de bon cœur. Bendy souriait, heureux, tranquille. Il y a quelques temps, il n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir de nouveau partager des moments de joie avec son benjamin. Mais, depuis que celui-ci avait acquis la carte, tout était différent.  
Il allait survivre.  
Séduire encore de jolies dames.  
Parler encore avec Félix.  
Réparer encore des machines.  
Câliner encore Boris.  
Et vivre.


	18. 17

Félix était en train de compulser un vieux grimoire, attendant que Sheba eût terminé de préparer la commande de posters de miss Betty. Malgré lui, il laissait traîner ses oreilles, curieux de nature. Ces deux frères, qui discutaient joyeusement, avaient tendance à l’intriguer. Ils semblaient animé par… quelque chose, un quelque chose indéfinissable. Ce qu’ils faisaient, où ils allaient… L’écrivain aurait aimé en discuter plus longuement avec eux.   
Alors qu’il s’efforçait de se concentrer sur sa lecture, des mots l’intriguèrent. Boris s’était penché sur son grand frère, la mine inquiète.   
\- Hé, Bendy, j’ai remarqué certains changements sur notre carte. Les emplacements semblent plus grands et plus clairs, tu penses que…   
Le louveteau avait sorti un grand parchemin pour le tendre à son aîné. Ce dernier, intrigué, saisit la carte qu’il consulta rapidement.   
\- On s’approcherait ? supposa le mécanicien. C’est possible.   
Après tout, il s’agissait là d’une carte léguée par les anges. Rien de ce que pourrait faire cet artéfact ne pourrait l’étonner ! Le mécanicien voulut déplier le parchemin, mais son benjamin l’en empêcha d’un geste inquiet.   
\- On étudiera ça mieux quand nous serons de retour dans la chambre, proposa-t-il.   
\- Ouvre-la juste ici, mec, rétorqua son interlocuteur. De toute façon, personne à part nous ne peut la voir.   
Bendy s’approcha de la table la plus proche et y étala la carte. Excité, il se pencha en avant pour la déchiffrer. Sur le papier, des éléments géographiques étaient esquissés avec foule de détails et de précisions. Jusqu’alors, la carte leur avait montré une position assez grossière. Mais il semblerait que, maintenant qu’ils étaient proches de la pièce, sa précision se soit accrue. Désormais, on trouvait sur le parchemin une sorte de rivière qui coulerait au pied d’une montagne…   
\- Ouais, c’est vraiment différent ! confirma joyeusement le mécanicien. La carte nous montre clairement un endroit près des « Montagnes Bouffantes ». La pièce est juste ici !  
Boris se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de Bendy, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Enfin ! Ils allaient enfin mettre la main sur l’une des pièces !   
\- Cette carte est vraiment… ! commença le louveteau, admiratif.   
\- Magique ! s’exclama Félix.   
Les deux frères sursautèrent violemment. Ils n’avaient pas vu l’écrivain se glisser près d’eux ! Absorbé par la contemplation de l’artéfact, le chat n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il avait fait peur aux mécaniciens.   
\- Par le plus grand des hasards, est-ce vous parleriez d’une pièce de l’Ink Machine en parlant de « pièce » ? les questionna-t-il vivement, l’âme enflammée par la perspective d’une aventure. Et ça, ça doit être la Carte du Ciel ! Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle soit réelle ! Et elle est vraiment blanche !  
Un silence suspicieux accueillit son discours enthousiaste. Si Boris l’observait avec prudence, méfiant, ce n’était pas le cas de Bendy qui sentait une nouvelle fois son admiration pour l’écrivain faire un bond phénoménal. Il avait vraiment un savoir infini !  
\- Oh, désolé ! s’excusa précipitamment le chat. Je me suis emporté !  
\- Comment savez-vous tout ça, monsieur ? lui demanda Boris, intrigué.  
Cette carte était un secret très précieux pour les anges. Personne n’était au courant de son existence ! Personne à part Félix, apparemment… Celui-ci fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver la source de ses informations.   
\- J’avais fait une étrange découverte dans un casino non loin de la ville, leur apprit-il. Un message secret que j’ai mis des siècles à déchiffrer.   
Il poussa un soupir.   
\- Même après avoir compris ce qu’il signifiait, ça me semblait risqué de partager ma découverte avec le monde. C’est juste… trop dur à croire ! Sans mentionner à quel point l’Inkness est un sujet délicat… C’est pourquoi je ne l’ai jamais incluse dans un de mes livres, conclut-il.   
En effet, si cela s’était su, qui sait comment les gens auraient pu réagir… L’Inkness était un sujet tabou qui effrayait les populations. La découverte de Félix, certes, aurait peut-être redonné espoir à certains, mais d’autres auraient sûrement voulu mettre la main sur la Carte du Ciel par tous les moyens ! En agissant ainsi, l’écrivain avait assurément empêché leur monde de sombrer dans le chaos…   
Mais comment les deux mécaniciens s’étaient-ils retrouvés en possession de la carte ? Félix ne les voyait absolument pas la voler, alors se pourrait-il que… les anges la leur aient confiée ? Prodigieux !   
\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes les élus ! s’exclama-t-il, sincèrement impressionné. Ça doit être incroyable de se sentir comme des héros !   
\- H… Héros ? balbutia Bendy, le rouge aux joues.   
L’écrivain acquiesça vivement. Une idée lui vint soudainement. Le chat hésita un instant, mais la tentation était trop fort, l’appel de l’aventure, trop impératif. La quête de l’Ink Machine serait sûrement le voyage le plus important de sa vie ! Il ne devait pas avoir de doute.   
\- Peut-être que je suis trop curieux, déclara-t-il avec une allure faussement décontractée, mais, vous savez, je peux vraiment vous offrir mon aide en rejoignant votre quête. Je connais le chemin pour les « Montagnes Bouffantes » comme le fond de ma poche. Qu’en dîtes-vous ? conclut-il en tendant sa main devant lui, un sourire enthousiaste sur le visage.   
La réponse de Bendy se lisait déjà sur son visage rayonnant. Il leva sa main à son tour, ne parvenant qu’à balbutier un « Ça voudrait dire… » étranglé, les yeux écarquillés. Néanmoins, Boris ne lui laissa pas le temps de saisir les doigts qui lui faisaient face. Rapide comme l’éclair, le louveteau avait attrapé son frère, lâché un « Veuillez nous excuser une seconde » et l’avait entraîné dans le fond de la librairie. Quand il fut certain que Félix ne pouvait les entendre, l’apprenti mécanicien poussa un soupir.   
\- Bendy, je… commença-t-il.   
\- Frérot ! l’interrompit vivement l’intéressé. Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, laisse-moi t’arrêter là. C’est Félix dont on parle ! Il peut nous être d’une grande aide ! Et pense juste…   
Sa voix commençait à décroître alors qu’un air des plus rêveurs venait s’inscrire sur son visage. Boris eut peur un bref instant qu’il se mette à fondre sous ses yeux !   
\- Etre une de ses aventures, poursuivait le mécanicien, être à ses côtés, tout le temps… C’est juste…   
Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un mélange de soupirs et de balbutiements énamourés. Puis, se rendant compte que son frère l’observait avec un mélange de suspicion et de désappointement, Bendy se reprit rapidement.   
\- Disons qu’il est bien plus expérimenté et fiable que ces deux idiotes de tasses qu’on a laissé bêtement entrer dans notre équipe, exposa-t-il alors très calmement.  
\- Attends, attends, le coupa à son tour son benjamin. Comment ça « ces deux idiotes de tasse qu’on a laissé bêtement entrer dans notre équipe » ?   
Ah oui, oups ! Bendy ne lui en avait pas encore parlé ! De manière succincte, il rapporta à son vis-à-vis la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Cuphead dans la matinée. Boris sembla méditer un moment ses paroles, mais, sans surprise, il ne s’opposa nullement à la décision du malade. Après tout, il appréciait vraiment Mugman !   
Quant à Félix… Hé bien, Bendy avait raison à son propos. Il ne saurait dire s’il était aussi fiable que le mécanicien, aveuglé par son admiration, l’affirmait, mais bon… Boris eut un petit sourire. Son frère avait rejoint l’écrivain pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Fou de joie, le chat était en train de le remercier tout passant vigoureusement sa main dans les cheveux de son lecteur. Ce dernier, des plus heureux, le laissait faire avec plaisir. Le louveteau, une nouvelle fois, décida d’aller dans le sens de son aîné. Après tout, cela le rendait si content !   
Entre temps, Sheba était revenue vers eux, un sac de posters à la main. Quand elle vit le visage transfiguré par la joie de son ami, elle sut qu’il était temps pour lui de repartir sur les routes.   
\- Sois prudent, Feel’, lui recommanda-t-elle simplement.   
\- Toujours ! lui répondit l’intéressé avec un immense sourire.   
Il l’embrassa sur la joue puis saisit ses affaires. Son sempiternel chapeau vissé sur le crâne, il rejoignit les deux frères qui l’avaient attendu dehors afin qu’il puisse faire ses adieux en paix.   
\- Prêt, monsieur Félix ? lui demanda Bendy.   
\- Toujours, répéta l’écrivain. 

*

Au café, Betty Boop attendait ses posters, assise derrière le comptoir aux côtés de son mari. Quand la porte de sa boutique fut repoussée, elle se redressa, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Bendy, suivi de près par Boris et Félix, pénétra dans l’établissement, portant fièrement le sac contenant les posters.   
\- Alors, Bendy-Boo, tu les as eu ? lui demanda la demoiselle.  
L’intéressé souleva le sac en guise de preuve.   
\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il.   
\- Oh, merci, mon grand !  
Betty déposa élégamment un baiser sur sa joue avant de s’éloigner avec son bien en chantonnant. Le mécanicien se tourna alors vers son idole qui observait la scène avec amusement.   
\- Monsieur Félix, puisqu’on est ici, vous voudriez boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-il. C’est moi qui offre !   
\- Oh, nul besoin, jeune homme, répondit immédiatement son interlocuteur. De plus, la seule soif que je ressens actuellement, c’est la soif d’aventure !   
Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une telle force, comment ne pas y croire ? Son attitude fit rire légèrement Boris.   
\- J’admire son enthousiasme, confia-t-il à voix basse à son frère.   
Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, complètement sous le charme. Félix se rendit compte qu’il s’était emporté une nouvelle fois et s’excusa auprès de ses nouveaux compagnons.   
\- Alors, où va-t-on ? leur demanda-t-il.   
\- Tout d’abord, retournons à l’auberge, décida le louveteau, étant donné que Bendy n’était pas capable de détacher ses yeux de l’écrivain. Nous avons laissé nos sacs là-bas… ainsi que les deux tasses, ajouta-t-il.   
\- Les deux tasses ? répéta l’écrivain en haussant un sourcil.   
\- Deux… hé bien, deux amis, je pense…   
Le chat ne comprenait pas bien ce qu’il entendait par être ami avec deux tasses, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.   
Les trois voyageurs saluèrent Betty et Bimbo puis quittèrent l’auberge. Leur prochaine destination ? La première pièce de l’Ink Machine !


	19. 18

Bendy, Boris et Félix se rendirent à l’auberge afin de récupérer les affaires des deux frères. Dans le couloir, ils retrouvèrent Mugman et Cuphead qui étaient en train de verrouiller leur chambre afin de rendre leur clé. Un sourire ravi apparut sur le visage du benjamin.  
\- Salut, les gars ! s’exclama-t-il. Nous sommes prêts !  
Le regard du nervi du Diable se posa sur le chat. Il tira sur la cigarette qui pendait entre ses lèvres.  
\- C’est qui avec vous ? demanda-t-il.  
Félix s’avança et souleva le bord de son chapeau pour saluer ces nouveaux interlocuteurs.  
\- Félix Le Chat, archéologue, aventurier et écrivain, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !  
Mugman répondit avec enthousiasme au salut de son vis-à-vis, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son aîné qui se contenta de l’ignorer. Visiblement, aucun des deux n’avait jamais entendu parler de Félix, ce qui ne surprenait guère Bendy. Des idiots étaient des idiots, après tout… Le mécanicien ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu’il partageait avec son frère.  
\- Il se joint à nous, indiqua-t-il en direction des deux frères. Faites avec ! ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître à l’intérieur de la pièce.  
\- Il veut dire « si cela ne vous gêne pas », tempéra Boris.  
Cuphead haussa un sourcil, peu friand de la façon dont on lui fourrait un inconnu dans les pattes. Il se tourna vers son benjamin.  
\- Regarde ceux que tu appelles « amis », grogna-t-il à voix basse. A inviter des cons à rejoindre notre bande sans même nous consulter.  
\- Ils savent ce qu’ils font, répondit doucement son frère d’un ton tout aussi étouffé.  
Cuphead, nullement convaincu, tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Il décida de laisser passer et haussa les épaules. De toute façon, peu importe, du moment qu’ils récupéraient la pièce de l’Ink Machine.  
Félix, de son côté, poussa un soupir. On dirait que le plus grand des nouveaux arrivants ne l’appréciait pas énormément… Boris se glissa à ses côtés, la mine anxieuse. Il avait longuement hésité sur la démarche à suivre, mais… il ne pouvait tenir sa langue plus longtemps.  
\- Monsieur, puisque vous allez venir avec nous, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, lui souffla-t-il.  
\- Oh ?  
Le louveteau avait un air si douloureux sur le visage ! Il se pencha sur l’oreille du chat et lui murmura une simple phrase, une phrase chargée d’une noirceur poisseuse. L’écrivain sentit le poids des mots râper contre son canal auditif puis heurter son cerveau avec une méchanceté glaciale.  
Quatre mots. Quatre simples petits mots qui fracassèrent la réalité du chat.  
Bendy a l’Inkness.  
Boris recula d’un pas, le regard fuyant. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de décider de se confier à Félix. Bien sûr, si Bendy savait qu’il avait parlé de sa maladie à son idole, il lui en voudrait ! Cependant, le louveteau préférait se montrer prudent. Si jamais son aîné avait une crise, il fallait que le chat soit au courant pour savoir comment réagir.  
\- Il n’aime pas en parler, alors… chuchota-t-il, des fantômes dans la voix.  
\- Je comprends, je m’amènerai plus le sujet, promit l’écrivain. Pauvre enfant…  
Le malade claqua la porte de la chambre, arrachant un sursaut à l’écrivain. Il portait l’énorme bagage de Boris entre ses petits bras.  
\- Tiens, ton sac à dos, frérot !  
\- Merci !  
Le jeune loup récupéra ses affaires avec un sourire. Le mécanicien ajusta la lanière de sa besace, excité par le départ, et s’approcha de son idole en sautillant comme un moineau.  
\- On est tous prêts, monsieur Félix ! lui indiqua-t-il, fier comme un enfant qui aurait lacé lui-même ses chaussures.  
Il se heurta au visage défait de l’écrivain, interloqué. Il l’appela d’une petite voix. Pourquoi l’écrivain le fixait-il avec un regard si triste ? Que s’était-il passé ? Il aurait fait quelque chose qui l’aurait contrarié ? Le chat fit un pas en avant et, sans un mot, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son jeune lecteur. Un enfant… Il comprenait désormais pourquoi les anges lui avaient remis la carte. Il comprenait aussi cette lumière qui l’habitait.  
Bendy était mourant. Le chat s’efforça de sourire. Il ne devait pas garder un visage triste, surtout pas face à son lecteur. Il fit demi-tour et s’avança dans le couloir.  
\- Très bien, mettons-nous en route ! décida l’écrivain.  
Et tous, même Cuphead, lui emboîtèrent le pas. 

*

A l’extérieur de la ville, on trouvait un casino qui portait le nom fringant de « Maison du Diable ». Cette vieille bâtisse avait été récemment rénovée et comptait rouvrir ses portes le soir même. Son patron, un homme au sourire acéré nommé Black Hat, faisait donc aujourd’hui un dernier tour pour vérifier les ultimes détails. Il était accompagné d’un ouvrier fatigué qui en avait plus qu’assez du perfectionnisme de son employeur.  
\- Tout est achevé ! lui asséna-t-il alors qu’ils parcouraient la salle principale où on avait installé les principaux plateaux de jeux. Chaque installation est surplombée par un lustre rouge au milieu, lui-même étant entouré par deux lustres roses d’un côté et deux verts d’un autre. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
Black Hat ne répondit pas tout de suite, abîmé dans la contemplation de la composition des plafonniers. Finalement, un claquement de langue agacé résonna dans le casino vide. Le patron haussa un sourcil désabusé.  
\- Ceci est la pire des combinaisons de couleurs possibles, décréta-t-il.  
\- Hé bien, ce n’était pas mon idée, répondit calmement l’ouvrier.  
Un toussotement attira l’attention de Black Hat. Dr Flug, son plus proche collaborateur et accessoirement petit frère, se tenait derrière lui. Visiblement, il était contrarié par sa remarque. \- Comment je suis même supposé réagir à ça ? grogna-t-il. Je veux dire, engager quelqu’un pour fixer les lumières quand tu as un génie sous la main, à savoir, moi ! \- Hé bien, tu as tendance à être très occupé avec tes affaires, répondit Black Hat comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. Il s’agissait là pour le patron d’une manière de rappeler à son frère de manière détournée qu’il lui avait effectivement demandé de lui apporter son aide pour les lampes. Mais le Dr Flug avait répondu par la négative, plongé dans ses expériences ou autres activités d’une inutilité totale aux yeux de Black Hat. Embarrassé par ce reproche déguisé, Dr Flug se mit à se tortiller. \- Ce n’était qu’une fois, marmonna-t-il. Et c’était au nom de la science ! \- Peu importe. Allons prendre nos cafés. Tous deux s’installèrent sur des tabourets hauts pour pouvoir déguster leur breuvage matinal selon un rituel qu’il avait mis en place il y a bien des années. Black Hat, avant même de déguster sa première gorgée quotidienne, lâcha son premier reproche. \- Pourquoi doit-on ouvrir si tôt tous les jours, d’abord ? grommela-t-il. \- Les ordres sont les ordres, répondit simplement son benjamin en lui tendant sa tasse de café. Dr Flug poussa un soupir et se mit à faire tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, inquiet. \- Dis, Black Hat, le « Big One » veut me voir bientôt… lui confia-t-il. Tu penses qu’il me veut quoi ? \- Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit tranquillement son interlocuteur en soufflant sur son café. Il veut probablement te virer ou quelque chose de ce genre. \- Pff… Merci de me rassurer… \- Toujours heureux d’aider. Le patron du casino poussa un soupir et se perdit dans la contemplation de sa boisson chaude. Dr Flug l’observa, surpris. D’habitude, son aîné essayait de pousser ses blagues plus loin. Normalement, il aurait du lui dire que le « Big One » allait certainement le torturer ou le dévorer ! Mais, pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, Black Hat n’était pas d’humeur taquine. \- Qu’est-ce que tu as à l’esprit, boss ? lui demanda-t-il. Ce sont les enfants, n’est-ce pas ? L’intéressé poussa un soupir puis secoua la tête. Il noua ses mains autour de sa tasse, comme s’il essayait de s’imprégner de sa chaleur. \- Je me demande où ils sont partis, avoua-t-il, soucieux. Cela fait si longtemps que je les ai vus pour la dernière fois. Blanck Hat plongea son regard dans sa tasse. Il semblait fouiller le breuvage, il cherchait en lui les réponses à ses interrogations les plus obscures, les plus intimes. \- Il ne t’a jamais semblé que ces deux-là refusaient de grandir depuis le départ de leur mère ? chuchota-t-il. Surtout Mugman… Penser à ses fils, qui étaient partis en vadrouille pour de mystérieuses raisons, rendait le patron du casino mélancolique. Où étaient donc passés ces fichus garnements ? Dr Flug aspira bruyamment son café, détendu. \- Nan, ils vont bien, assura-t-il. C’est juste qu’ils ont encore leur cœur d’enfant, tout comme leur oncle ! \- Et c’est une bonne chose ? ricana Black Hat. Son vis-à-vis répondit à sa moquerie par un faux rire. Son attention fut alors attirée par une forme mouvante sous une des tables qui jalonnaient la salle.  
\- Hé, boss, regarde ça… Elle recommence, grogna Dr Flug.  
Black Hat suivit son regard, intrigué. Quand il comprit qui était en train de remuer sous la table, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, agacé.  
\- Pour l’amour de… ! jura-t-il.  
Il reposa brutalement sa tasse sur le comptoir et descendit de son tabouret. D’un pas vif, il se dirigea vers la source de son désagrément. Il se posta près d’elle, bras croisés au niveau de ses reins, fatigué par avance de la conversation qu’il allait devoir entretenir avec son employée. Cette dernière, qui ne l’avait nullement remarqué, poursuivait son exploration sous la table.  
\- Alice ? finit par l’appeler son patron.  
L’intéressée sursauta violemment. Voulant se redresser à toute vitesse, la jeune employée se cogna contre le plateau de la table. Etourdie, elle recula à quatre pattes puis s’assit sur ses talons en tenant son crâne endolori. Black Hat leva les yeux au ciel. Pitié, pourquoi tant de simagrées ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ? gronda le patron du casino.  
\- Riiiiiiien ! répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire embarrassé.  
Alice se leva d’un bond et défroissa sa jupe d’un mouvement ample du bras. Elle adressa à son patron une grimace entendue.  
\- Hé bien, tous ces chewing-gums ne vont pas se nettoyer sous ces tables tout seul, boss ! déclara-t-elle. Après tout, on ne voudrait pas que quelqu’un se retrouve dans une… situation collante !  
Ravie par son propre jeu de mots, Alice leva brutalement son bras en criant « Tope là ! », obligeant Black Hat à reculer d’un pas pour ne pas se prendre sa main en pleine figure. L’employée souriait de toutes ses dents, persuadée que sa blague allait dérider ce patron qui était bien trop sérieux à son goût. Celui-ci, irrité par ce comportement qu’il jugeait des plus futiles, refusa de lui faire ce plaisir. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n’était pas un clown qui aimait se donner en spectacle !  
\- Baissez votre main immédiatement, miss Alice, lui ordonna-t-il d’un ton sifflant.  
\- D’acc’ !  
Un profond soupir sortit de la poitrine de Black Hat alors que celui-ci portait deux doigts à ses yeux afin de les masser, exaspéré. En plus d’être incompétente, cette fille lui mentait. A croire qu’elle le prenait vraiment pour le dernier des idiots…  
\- Vous ne trompez personne, Alice, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes juste en train de chercher ce que vous avez perdu.  
\- Non, je… !  
\- Ne m’interrompez pas, miss Alice. Vous l’avez cherché, vous ne l’avez pas trouvé, fin de l’histoire. Nous en avons fini, ici. Maintenant, retournez au travail et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !  
\- Oui, monsieur, grommela l’employée.  
Black Hat s’éloigna rapidement, fatigué. Il se rendit jusqu’à la fenêtre du casino qui donnait sur un magnifique paysage de montagne. Mugman adorait se poster là pour observer la nature… Où pouvaient donc être ses fils ? Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, aujourd’hui, c’était qu’ils rentrent sains et saufs à la maison…  
Comment aurait-il pu se douter, à seulement quelques kilomètres de là, que Mugman se tenait au bord d’une des falaises qui faisaient face au casino ? Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, scrutant sa maison, la maison qui lui manquait tant. Quand Cuphead passa près de lui, son benjamin l’arrêta en pointant la bâtisse du doigt.  
\- Et si on allait faire un coucou à papa, Cup ? lui proposa-t-il.  
\- On ne peut pas, Mug. On ne peut juste pas.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le nervi du Diable s’éloigna pour rejoindre Bendy, Boris et Félix qui avaient poursuivi leur chemin sans les attendre. Mugman demeura un moment sur place, le regard perdu dans le vide. Peut-être une prochaine fois, alors…  
\- Mug ! l’appela son aîné. Bouge-toi et viens !  
\- J… J’arrive !  
Mugman jeta un ultime coup d’œil derrière lui avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre son frère et ses compagnons de route.


	20. 19

Quand Mugman et Cuphead rejoignirent leurs compagnons de route, Félix leur jeta à chacun une pomme. Les deux frères les rattrapèrent habilement, surpris par cette soudaine offrande. Le chat croqua dans son propre fruit.   
\- Où est-ce que vous traîniez, les gars ? leur demanda-t-il, taquin.   
Boris, de son côté, mangeait tranquillement, profitant du soleil. Bendy croqua à son tour dans la pomme. Il s’attendait à ce qu’une saveur acidulée explose dans sa bouche, mais, au lieu de cela, ce fut le goût de l’encre qui envahit sa langue. Un long frisson parcourut son corps alors qu’il comprenait avec horreur que l’Inkness avait lancé son nouvel assaut.   
Précipitamment, le mécanicien dissimula ses lèvres noircies. Il laissa tomber le fruit afin de nul ne voit la chair poissée par l’encre.   
\- Monsieur F… Félix, balbutia-t-il d’une voix faible, p… pouvons-nous prendre une pause, s… S’il vous plaît ?   
\- Déjà ? s’étonna le chat.   
Au regard du malade et à sa respiration sifflante, l’écrivain comprit instantanément de quoi il en retournait.   
\- Oh ! Je veux dire, bien sûr, s’empressa-t-il de se rectifier.   
Bon sang, il avait déjà oublié… Bendy le remercia d’un signe de tête avant de se mettre à courir pour s’éloigner le plus vite possible. Boris lui emboîta aussitôt le pas en lui criant de l’attendre. Mugman, qui était en train de manger sa pomme, les regarda s’en aller d’un air surpris. Bah ? Qu’est-ce qui leur prenait, tout à coup ?   
\- Où est-ce qu’ils vont ? demanda-t-il.   
\- Ils reviendront, lui répondit douloureusement Félix en suivant les deux frères du regard. Attendons-les simplement…   
Boris venait de sortir de son champ de vision en disparaissant derrière un rocher. Là, il retrouva son frère, appuyé contre la paroi pierreuse, ahanant. L’encre avait commencé à couler le long de son visage et sur son corps tremblant, agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. Le louveteau se précipita vers lui, terriblement inquiet. Il n’osa pas le prendre dans ses bras, comme s’il avait peur de le voir s’effondrer au moindre toucher. Quand il vit son frère tenter de s’éloigner encore de leurs compagnons, il ne put le laisser faire.   
\- Bendy, on est assez loin, s’il te plaît, repose-toi ! le pria l’apprenti mécanicien. Tu ne peux plus marcher !   
Le malade répondit par une horrible quinte de toux. Salive, larmes et encrs se mêlaient sur son visage dans un cocktail des plus répugnants. Bendy s’agrippait de toutes ses maigres forces au rocher, tremblant, apeuré. Non… Non, non ! La douleur le frappa au niveau de l’estomac et le mécanicien se laissa glisser à terre en gémissant.   
\- Pitié, Boris ! le supplia-t-il. Emmène-moi encore loin d’ici ! Je veux que personne ne me voit dans cet état, surtout pas monsieur Félix !

*

Félix, Mugman et Cuphead s’étaient installés en attendant les deux mécaniciens. Le nervi du Diable croquait tranquillement sa pomme sans se préoccuper de l’écrivain qui tentait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà d’engager la conversation.   
\- Alors, essaya-t-il, une nouvelle fois, on m’a dit que vous pouvez tirer des lasers avec vos… doigts ?   
\- Ouais ! répondit avec enthousiasme Mugman.   
Oh, pour de vrai ? Incroyable !  
\- Ça vous dérangerait de me montrer ? leur demanda le chat avec un sourire d’enfant émerveillé.  
\- Montre-lui, frangin ! s’exclama Mugman en s’adressant directement à son aîné.   
\- Pourquoi moi ? grogna l’intéressé. Quel ennui…   
Il sut qu’il n’avait pas le choix en constatant que ces deux compagnons ne le lâchaient pas du regard, tous deux tout sourire. Il poussa un soupir, mais consentit à céder à leur requête. Il se redressa et pointa un doigt devant lui. Une lumière bleue apparut au niveau de son ongle alors qu’il se concentrait. Ne pense à rien, s’enjoignit Cuphead, ne pense à… rien… Dans un flash rouge, le corps perforé de Mugman lui revint à l’esprit. Ses yeux éteints, son sang qui formait des rigoles entre les pavés, son corps qui reposait sur le sol, poupée de chiffon déchirée.   
Rouge, rouge, rouge !   
La lueur s’évanouit aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Cuphead recula d’un pas et s’efforça de cacher son trouble de son mieux. Il trouva la force de sourire de manière suffisante.   
\- Tu sais quoi ? Le mien est déjà plutôt incroyable. Pourquoi tu ne travaillerais pas le tien, Mug ? le taquina-t-il.   
\- Oh, allez, râla son benjamin.   
Cependant, il ne protesta pas longtemps car c’était là pour lui l’occasion de démontrer l’étendue de ses talents ! Mugman se posta à la place de son aîné et tendit un bras devant lui. Sa main libre se posa dans le creux de son coude pour qu’il verrouille sa position. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait viser ? Ah, la pierre là-bas ! Le plus jeune des deux frères ferma un œil afin de se concentrer puis fit glisser un bout de sa langue hors de ses lèvres. Il souffla afin de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme lui avait appris Cuphead quand il lui avait donné des leçons de tirs. Vise, vois la cible… et tire !   
Le rayon bleu explosa au bout de son index et fila à toute vitesse ! Il atteignit la pierre ciblée qui éclata sous l’impact. Son aîné, qui s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même lors du tir, effrayé par la violence de la détonation, fit une nouvelle fois de son mieux pour sourire à son benjamin qui était particulièrement fier de sa démonstration de force.   
\- Beau t… tir, le complimenta-t-il en maudissant sa voix chevrotante.   
Heureusement pour lui, Félix détourna l’attention de Mugman en le complimentant de vive voix, fasciné par son pouvoir. Il se mit à le questionner vivement. Comment avait-il acquis ce don ? Comment faisait-il pour tirer ? Suffisait-il qu’il se concentre ? Il avait tant de questions, c’en était étourdissant ! Cuphead en profita pour s’éloigner de quelques pas, au bord de la nausée. L’image du corps de son benjamin ne quittait pas son esprit. Bon sang, et si… !   
Et s’il n’était plus jamais capable d’utiliser son pouvoir ? 

*

Boris avait obligé Bendy à s’asseoir et à se déshabiller afin qu’il puisse s’occuper de lui. L’encre avait presque entièrement recouvert l’entièreté de son visage sous son flot noir et visqueux, formant une sorte de masque mouvant. Le louveteau avait installé une bassine d’eau savonneuse près de lui afin de nettoyer cet amas de matière épaisse. Ses mains tordirent le linge afin d’en enlever l’excédent d’eau. En entendant le liquide ruisseler, Bendy poussa un soupir.   
\- Pas besoin de ça, Boris, déclara-t-il d’une voix fatiguée. Je vais t’en mettre partout… Attends juste que ça se nettoie tout seul.   
Le louveteau leva les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas entendre… Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour l’obliger à se rapprocher de lui.   
\- Est-ce que ça a réellement de l’importance, maintenant ? Arrête de dire des idioties pareilles et viens ici.   
Il passa le tissu humide sur le visage du mécanicien afin de le laver. Bendy, au contact du linge froid, gémit légèrement. Boris sentit son cœur se serrer. A travers le textile, il pouvait sentir la chaleur excessive qu’émettait le corps du malade. Doucement, avec des gestes qu’il avait perfectionné à mesure des crises, il nettoya les méfaits de l’Inkness. L’eau de la bassine devint rapidement noire comme une nuit sans lune. Quand, enfin, la douleur se calma, l’encre cessa de couler. La respiration de Bendy s’apaisa à son tour. Epuisé, le mécanicien ferma les yeux pour se laisser dorloter par son benjamin. Celui-ci se glissa dans son dos et l’obligea, d’une pression sur les épaules, à s’appuyer contre son torse. Ses bras enlacèrent le corps menu du malade pour le bercer, le temps d’une étreinte. Un silence cotonneux s’installa entre les deux frères unis par des liens tellement plus forts que celui du sang.   
Le louveteau prit une profonde inspiration. Ça y est, le pire était une nouvelle fois derrière eux. Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd’hui, pas encore.   
Bendy avait encore vaincu.   
\- B… Boris ?   
La voix du mécanicien était faible, amenuisée par la lutte. L’intéressée répondit par un simple bruit de gorge, juste pour signaler qu’il était à l’écoute. Bendy rouvrit alors les yeux, encore étourdi par ce qu’il venait de traverser.   
\- Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? souffla-t-il.   
\- Quoi donc ?   
\- Promets-moi que tu continueras à chercher les pièces de l’Ink Machine, même après ma mort.   
Tous les muscles du corps du louveteau se tendirent. Q… Quoi ? Il avait mal entendu, n’est-ce pas ? Sans se rendre compte du trouble qu’il venait de provoquer chez son jeune frère, Bendy poursuivit :   
\- Nous faisons ça pour sauver tout le monde, pas seulement moi.   
\- O… Ouais, bien sûr.   
Non, non, non… Ils ne pouvaient pas être en train d’avoir cette conversation. C’était impossible, l’apprenti mécanicien s’y refusait de toutes ses forces. A ses yeux, plus rien n’existerait après la mort de Bendy, non, plus rien. C’était normal, après tout, son frère ne mourrait pas avant de longues, très longues années !… N’est-ce pas ?   
Bendy remua contre son torse. Il lui adressa un regard fatigué, décontenancé par son manque de réponse.   
\- Alors, vas-y… Promets-moi, l’encouragea-t-il.   
\- Tu iras bien.   
Bendy fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait…   
\- Boris ! gronda-t-il.   
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir.   
Le mécanicien se redressa brusquement pour faire face à son benjamin. Non, pas cette fois-ci ! Cette fois-ci, il la lui arracherait, cette promesse ! Il ne se laisserait par attendrir ni par ses larmes, ni par ses protestations ! Il avait besoin de cette assurance pour pouvoir partir un tant soi peu en paix.   
\- Boris ! Promet-moi ! lui cria-t-il, un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix.   
\- Tu ne pas vas pas mourir ! hurla le louveteau en réponse.   
Les larmes dévalaient désormais les joues de l’apprenti mécanicien. C’était trop cruel, bien trop cruel ! Jamais il ne pourrait prononcer de tels mots. Bendy ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de l’horreur de sa demande ?! Mais celui-ci était loin de vouloir céder.   
\- Tu as une équipe à guider ! tenta-t-il de le raisonner.   
\- « Nous » avons une équipe à guider ! corrigea violemment le louveteau.   
\- Ce sera le cas une fois que… !  
Une fois que l’Inkness m’aura tué.   
Non !   
Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait rien entendre ! Boris plaqua précipitamment ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne l’entendrait pas, jamais !  
\- La, la, la, la ! Je n’entends rien ! gueula-t-il pour gommer les mots de son frère, ces insupportables petits couteaux.   
Le mécanicien savait qu’il était inutile de continuer dans cette voie. Plus il monterait le ton, plus Boris se fermerait. Il tenta une autre approche, plus calme, plus douce.   
\- D’accord, je ne crierai plus, Boris, lui assura-t-il d’une voix apaisante. Mais j’ai toujours besoin de savoir si…   
Il s’interrompit lui-même, frappé par l’image qui s’offrait à lui. Son petit frère s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant, tremblant. Un pauvre enfant, un simple gamin. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui infligeait… ? Il n’avait que douze ans…   
A son tour, le mécanicien sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi devait-il faire tant souffrir la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde ? Bien sûr qu’il avait conscience de la monstruosité de sa demande ! Mais il aurait tant aimé avoir l’assurance qu’un jour, le jour fatidique de sa mort, Boris aurait quelque chose pour le porter, l’aider à traverser son deuil. Qu’il parviendrait à réparer la machine et ainsi empêcher que d’autres tragédies comme la sienne se produisent à travers le monde !  
Il avait besoin de le savoir… Mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, il était encore là. Et il ne souhaitait pas utiliser le temps qui lui restait pour blesser son frère. Il l’attira contre lui et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.   
\- Mon petit frère… Je suis tellement désolé…   
Il ignorait pourquoi il s’excusait exactement. Pour être malade ? Pour l’avoir entrainé malgré lui dans cette quête insensée ? Pour avoir crié ? Peut-être tout cela à la fois… Bendy resserra son étreinte et se mit à chuchoter des paroles douces pour apaiser les pleurs de Boris. Ah… Son cher petit frère au cœur si tendre… Qu’il l’aimait, ce loup trop sensible, trop pur pour ce monde.   
\- Ça va aller, lui promit-il. Chut, tout ira bien, tu verras…   
Au final, c’était toujours lui qui finissait par faire des serments sur l’avenir. Peut-être, qu’ainsi, il parviendrait à conjurer le destin. Peut-être, oui, peut-être, que c’était une manière de repousser l’inévitable.   
Alors… Promettons ensemble, Boris. Demain, demain et encore demain, jurons que nous vivrons.   
Et vivons jusqu’à la fin des temps.


	21. 20

Il avait fallu de longues minutes avant que Bendy ne parvienne à calmer son petit frère. Celui-ci avait finalement séché ses larmes et avait trouvé la force de lui sourire, un peu maladroitement, un peu tristement. Le mécanicien l’avait alors embrassé sur le front, essayant par ce geste de lui transmettre toute la chaleur de son amour. Puis il s’était redressé et avait enfilé sa chemise.   
\- Allons-y, déclara-t-il. Les autres nous attendent depuis un moment.   
Son benjamin répondit par un faible hochement de tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu une telle dispute avec le mécanicien… Peut-être même pas depuis que Bendy avait décidé de l’accompagner dans sa quête pour l’Ink Machine ! Qu’est-ce qu’il avait protesté à cette époque, arguant que c’était bien trop dangereux pour son corps dévoré par la maladie !   
Alors que c’est toujours moi qui suis secouru…   
Un mouvement attira l’attention du louveteau. Il vit apparaître la tête de Félix par-dessus un rocher. Le chat, inquiété par leur absence qui traînait en longueur, avait voulu les rejoindre. Cependant, il était arrivé au beau milieu de la dispute. Ne souhaitant pas intervenir, il s’était caché en attendant que les choses se calment. Puis, doucement, quand les cris et les pleurs se furent éteints, il jeta un coup d’œil pour savoir s’il pouvait se montrer ou non. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son regard croisa celui de Boris. Il lui adressa alors un timide signe de main.   
Le louveteau tourna vivement la tête pour s’assurer que Bendy ne regardait pas dans la direction de son idole, puis il reporta son attention sur l’écrivain. Il fallait absolument qu’il s’en aille ! Il n’était pas censé être au courant pour l’Inkness. Le louveteau s’avança prudemment afin d’essayer de lui parler sans être entendu de son aîné.   
\- Monsieur, on vous rejoint vite, s’il vous plaît, allez-vous en avant que Bendy ne vous voit !   
Mais ce qui devait évidemment arriver arriva. Le mécanicien, qui avait dénoté du coin de l’œil le déplacement furtif de son frère, se retourna pour lui demander ce qu’il fabriquait. C’est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur son idole, toujours en grande partie cachée. L… L’aurait-il vu ? Rien qu’à cette pensée, la honte lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.   
\- M… Monsieur Félix, q… qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!  
L’intéressé sortit précipitamment de sa cachette, essayant d’agir comme s’il venait tout juste d’arriver. Il essaya de sourire afin de cacher son malaise avant de se lancer dans un mensonge des plus maladroits pour justifier sa présence.   
\- Je voulais juste voir où vous en étiez, les gars ! Il semblerait que tout aille bien pour vous, tant mieux !   
Il parvint même à rire un peu dans le vain espoir de désarmorcer la situation. Cependant, Bendy n’était pas dupe et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son idole était si mal à l’aise. Boris poussa un soupir et se posta aux côtés du chat. Mieux valait-il dire toute la vérité et ne pas s’enfoncer dans des mensonges qui pourraient mener à la confusion. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’écrivain qui était toujours en train de chercher maladroitement ses mots.   
\- Tout va bien, monsieur, lui assura-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Pas besoin de se cacher des choses les uns aux autres. Nous sommes une équipe, Bendy, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de son aîné. Je lui ai déjà parlé de ta condition.   
L’intéressé écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Son regard halluciné passa du visage grave de son benjamin à celui, rembruni, du chat. Boris lui avait parlé… de l’Inkness ? Alors, il savait qu’il allait… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que l’embarras cuisait ses joues. Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas que son idole le voit comme un malade ! Il voulait être admirable à ses yeux, être un aventurier de grande envergure comme lui, un héros !   
Boris et Félix échangèrent un bref regard. Comment pouvaient-ils calmer Bendy ? L’écrivain s’avança doucement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules agitées de sanglots. Pauvre enfant…   
\- Pourquoi diable es-tu gêné par une telle chose ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire chaud. Tu ne l’as pas choisi, après tout…   
\- C’est juste que… balbutia le mécanicien, incapable de contrôler l’émotion qui l’habitait. Vous êtes mon… Et moi…   
Il ne parvenait à achever ses phrases, persuadé d’être pitoyable. Il ne voulait pas susciter la pitié ! Le visage de Félix devint plus sérieux. Il pouvait aisément suivre les pensées de son lecteur dans ses yeux noyés de larmes. Ce qu’il avait entendu alors qu’il était caché… Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle chose. Cet enfant devait vivre, vivre à tout prix. Il fallait qu’il arrive à lui insuffler cette force.   
\- Et quels étaient ces mots insensés à propos de ta mort ? Tu iras bien ! Nous sommes tous ensembles et nous allons sauver tout le monde, toi y compris, asséna-t-il.  
L’écrivain passa ses mains sur les joues de son vis-à-vis afin de sécher ses larmes. Ah… Il s’était déjà tellement attaché à ce gamin ! Ils devaient trouver les pièces de l’Ink Machine… Ils le devaient absolument !  
\- Maintenant, arrête de pleurer et fais-moi un beau sourire… chuchota l’écrivain.   
Rasséréné, le mécanicien parvint à s’exécuter. Les paroles de Félix étaient un tel baume pour son cœur ! L’écrivain lui sourit, attendri.   
\- Brave petit !   
Le chat reposa ses mains sur les épaules du malade afin de le faire pivoter sur lui-même.   
\- Allez, maintenant ! Va t’habiller et vite !   
L’intéressé hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de s’éloigner rapidement afin de s’exécuter. Félix le regarda se précipiter vers ses affaires en trottinant et croisa ses bras sur son torse, touché par son attitude qui pouvait être des plus enfantines par moment. Il trouvait ça adorable… Boris, qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, mains ramenées dans le dos, lui adressa un beau sourire.   
\- Merci pour ça, monsieur Félix…   
\- Sans problème, lui répondit le chat.   
Le louveteau le délaissa quelques instants pour aider son aîné à s’habiller. Ce dernier était en train de boutonner sa chemise d’un air rêveur. Boris eut un sourire amusé à cette vue et attrapa la veste du mécanicien pour qu’il l’enfile.   
\- Tu devrais arrêter de tant t’inquiéter, frérot, lui recommanda le malade, extatique. Tout ira juuuuuste biiiien…   
Il avait chantonné ces deux derniers mots en gloussant bêtement comme un écolier. Décidemment, les paroles de Félix avaient énormément de pouvoir sur lui ! Boris haussa un sourcil moqueur.   
\- Mais oui, mais oui, clairement, j’étais celui qui s’inquiétait, le taquina-t-il.   
Ses paroles n’atteignirent même pas Bendy, perché sur son nuage doré. Quand il eut fini de se revêtir, le mécanicien courut vers son idole qui les avait attendu sans bouger.   
\- Je suis prêt, monsieur Félix !  
Le chat fit courir son regard sur lui, anxieux. Hum… Il trouvait que son lecteur était toujours bien pâle… Etait-ce bien raisonnable de se remettre en route si vite ?   
\- Tu sais, on peut prolonger la pause si tu veux, lui proposa le chat. Tu sembles toujours fatigué.   
\- Oh non, répondit vivement l’intéressé. Je vais parfaitement bien !   
\- D’accord, mais laisse au moins ton frère te porter. Ça t’irait, Boris ?   
Les deux frères eurent un violent sursaut. Le mécanicien lança un regard noir à son benjamin. Si jamais il osait le traiter comme un bébé devant monsieur Félix, ça allait chauffer pour son matricule ! Le louveteau capta très bien son œillade incendiaire et tenta maladroitement de refuser la proposition de l’écrivain :   
\- Hé bien, j’adorerais, mais… Il n’aime pas trop ça…   
Félix leva les yeux au ciel. Ils faisaient bien des manières, ces deux-là !   
\- Vous êtes toujours fâchés l’un contre l’autre, ou quelque chose comme ça ?   
\- Quoi ? Heu, non, non ! lui assura Bendy.   
\- Peu importe, grimpe, je vais te porter, moi !   
Pour le chat, ce n’était que pure logique. Bendy était encore en colère contre son frère, alors il allait se substituer à lui, tout simplement. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que sa proposition embarrasse à ce point le malade qui refusa par de multiples balbutiements et gestes désordonnés. Félix fronça les sourcils, irrité par le comportement de son lecteur. C’était pourtant tellement simple !   
\- Désolé, Bendy, mais je dois insister. Je ne te laisserai pas marcher jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux.   
Boris eut un rictus satisfait. Ah, là, ça allait être compliqué de dire « non » ! Finalement, après quelques négociations, ce fut un Bendy rouge de gêne qui accepta d’être hissé sur le dos de l’écrivain. Il s’agrippa à lui et cacha son visage dans sa nuque, embarrassé à en mourir.   
Félix s’assura qu’il était bien accroché avant de se mettre en route, suivi par Boris. Tous deux rejoignirent rapidement Mugman et Cuphead. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil à leur vue et les accueillit par un grognement :   
\- Vous en avez mis du temps.   
\- Hé bien, on est là, maintenant, répondit joyeusement Félix.   
Ils auraient pu alors se remettre tranquillement en route pour poursuivre leur quête, mais c’était sans compter sur l’enthousiasme légendaire de Mugman. Dès qu’il aperçut Bendy qui était sur le dos de l’écrivain, il sentit son esprit joueur exploser.   
\- Hé, on fait la course ? s’exclama-t-il. J’en suis !   
Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de répondre à sa proposition (qui était plus une affirmation qu’autre chose, en réalité), Mugman fondit sur Boris. Il passa vivement ses bras sous ses cuisses et le souleva. Le pauvre louveteau, afin de ne pas se retrouver le nez dans la poussière, fut bien obligé de s’agripper à celui qu’il semblerait être devenu son partenaire de course.   
\- On y va, Boris ! cria celui-ci.   
\- Quoi ? hurla en retour l’apprenti mécanicien.   
Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Mugman se lança à corps perdu dans la course. A cette vue, Félix ne sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n’allait certainement pas laisser passer l’occasion de s’amuser !   
\- Hé, ce n’est pas juste ! s’exclama-t-il en voyant son adversaire s’éloigner.   
Il fit sauter Bendy sur son dos pour être sûr qu’il ne glisserait pas durant leur cavale et bondit dans les pas du frère de Cuphead en riant. Celui-ci, d’ailleurs, les observa s’en aller à fond le train, blasé, découragé. C’était vraiment ça sa vie, maintenant… ? S’occuper d’enfants casse-cou ? Il était tombé bien bas…   
Quant aux coureurs, ils étaient très concentrés sur leur destination, bien que cette dernière n’ait pas encore été définie. D’ailleurs, Félix eut la bonne idée de soudain s’en préoccuper.   
\- Au fait, est-ce qu’il y a une ligne d’arrivée ? demanda-t-il.   
\- On va en faire une ! répondit aussitôt son adversaire avec un sourire espiègle. Pourquoi pas… Cet arbre !   
Le végétal en question était un immense chêne centenaire qui se déployait avec majesté dans leur champ de vision. Félix hocha la tête pour donner son approbation. Ce serait une parfaite fin pour leur jeu improvisé ! Il jeta tout de même un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule, mais n’aperçut pas Cuphead. Où pouvait-il être passé ? Malgré son souffle court, il prit alors une nouvelle fois la parole :   
\- Peut-être qu’on devrait ralentir pour ton frère !   
\- Nan, décréta Mugman, une légère touche de mépris dans la voix. Ça lui apprendra, à ne pas savoir s’amuser !   
A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu’une silhouette passa à la vitesse de l’éclair entre les deux coureurs ! En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, Cuphead les avait dépassé et atteint l’arbre ! Il s’arrêta dans un nuage de poussière, à la manière d’un bolide. Un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, le nervi du diable se tourna vers ses adversaires et passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place. Ah, voilà qui faisait du bien ! Ce n’était pas parce qu’il refusait de participer aux enfantillages de Mugman qu’il allait le laisser le battre ainsi, non mais ! C’était lui, l’aîné, il se devait d’être le meilleur !   
Il adressa un clin d’œil aux vaincus, extrêmement satisfait.   
\- J’ai gagné, proclama-t-il.   
Bendy grogna un « frimeur », appréciant peu que cette tête de nœud ait pu battre son idole. Cette dernière approuva le grand gagnant de leur course et le félicita. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Mugman qui contesta immédiatement le résultat de leur jeu.   
\- Non, tu n’as pas gagné ! Tu devais avoir quelqu’un sur ton dos !   
Cuphead haussa les épaules et pivota sur ses talons. Tous virent alors avec stupéfaction qu’un minuscule félin était fermement agrippé à leur compagnon de route, les griffes plantées dans son manteau. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là, c’lui-ci ?   
\- J’ai trouvé ce chat, déclara le nervi du Diable. Donc, oui, j’ai gagné.   
Les concurrents s’approchèrent, surpris par cette trouvaille pour le moins inattendue. Félix examina rapidement le chat. Son poil bicolore était peigné et l’animal semblait bien nourri. Son cou était orné d’un imposant ruban où était accrochée médaille gravée d’un nom.  
\- Où l’as-tu trouvé ? lui questionna-t-il. On dirait qu’il a un propriétaire…   
Cuphead parvint à décrocher le pauvre animal, encore effrayé par la course effrénée qu’il venait de vivre. Il le cala contre lui à la manière d’un bébé et le détailla du regard à tour. Entre deux doigts, il saisit l’insigne, curieux.   
\- Je suppose qu’il se baladait juste dans les alentours, déclara-t-il. On dirait que son nom est « Figaro »… Bizarre comme nom, pour un chat.   
Il fit courir son regard sur Félix et Mugman qui avaient toujours leurs compagnons de route sur leur dos. Cette vue lui fit monter un sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit alors à gratouiller le menton du chat, joueur.   
\- Vous avez tous vos partenaires, alors ce petit sera le mien à partir de maintenant, leur apprit-il avec une certaine fierté. Et son nom, c’est « Jackpot ».   
Le chat, comme s’il n’approuvait pas cette nouvelle appellation, mordit le doigt de Cuphead. Ce geste ne mit pas en colère l’aîné de Mugman, au contraire, il trouva cela adorable. Bendy, toujours perché sur le dos de Félix, poussa un soupir. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas entendre…   
\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, crétin, il n’est pas à toi.   
\- Qui trouve, garde, mon frère, chantonna l’intéressé.   
Et c’est ainsi, à l’issue d’une course, que Jackpot rejoignit leur drôle d’équipe.


	22. 21

Les compagnons de voyage commençaient à sentir la faim qui pinçait leurs estomacs. Boris se laissa glisser au sol, fatigué par leur course qui avait plus éprouvé son cœur que ses jambes.   
\- Peu importe, nous sommes assez loin du village, de toute manière. Trouvons juste ce que nous cherchons et après, on cherchera à retourner ce truc à son propriétaire.   
Le truc en question poussa un miaulement de mécontentement. Cuphead se mit à lui gratouiller le crâne et Jackpot fondit dans ses bras en ronronnant d’aise. Boris poussa un soupir. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Mugman et le foudroya du regard.   
\- Quant à toi, tu vas payer pour la course…   
L’intéressé détourna le regard en sifflotant, image même de l’innocence. Bendy, quant à lui, était toujours pelotonné contre le dos de son idole, aux anges. Dans sa tête, Coquette ne cessait de se dandiner, plus que ravi par cette situation.   
\- Je veux rester ainsi pour toujours, soupira-t-il, rêveur.   
\- Merde, mec, tu nous embarrasses à donf… grogna Badass.   
Ce dernier poussa un soupir et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Evidemment qu’il y avait de quoi se réjouir ! Ils étaient sur le dos de Félix Le Chat, bon sang ! Ce n’était tout de même pas rien ! Mais ils devaient revenir à la réalité et cesser leur caprice.   
\- Maintenant, descends du chat, ordonna Badass, autoritaire. Tu le fatigues.   
\- Je suppose que tu as raison… admit Coquette d’une petite voix.   
Revenu à la réalité, Bendy dut admettre que les petites voix dans sa tête avaient raison. Il appela doucement son porteur pour attirer son attention et lui indiqua qu’il souhaitait mettre pied à terre. Surpris, le chat le laissa faire.   
\- Je vais bien, monsieur Félix, lui promit-il. Merci.   
\- Tu es sûr ? s’inquiéta son interlocuteur.   
\- Ouais, je…   
Il ne parvint même pas à achever sa phrase. Un violent vertige l’assaillit de sa vague glacée et le mécanicien sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son propre poids. Félix poussa un cri et le rattrapa avant qu’il ne s’effondre sur place. Ses bras serrèrent fort le corps menu contre le sien, oscillant entre l’inquiétude et la colère. Une de ses mains trouva sa place sur le sommet du crâne du malade. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait percevoir la forte chaleur qui habitait toujours le corps du mécanicien.   
\- Bendy, pourquoi m’as-tu menti ? lui demanda-t-il, ne pouvant dissimuler l’anxiété qui habitait sa voix.   
\- J… Je ne l’ai pas fait, murmura l’intéressé d’une voix chevrotante. Je ne me suis juste senti un peu engourdi…  
Le mécanicien sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes. Il voulut se redresser, mais Félix ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser agir de nouveau à sa guise : il le gardait fermement enferré dans son étreinte. Mugman s’avança alors, soucieux de trouver un compromis qui conviendrait à tous.   
\- Notre pause n’a pas été si longue que ça, Bendy, souligna-t-il. On peut se reposer un peu plus longtemps.   
Cuphead, Jackpot sur l’épaule, jeta un regard soupçonneux à son benjamin, le sourcil haussé. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Que Bendy aille mal ou non, ils s’en fichaient ! Au contraire, plus il serait faible, plus il serait aisé de lui voler les pièces de l’Ink Machine. Il ne l’aurait toujours pas intégré dans sa petite caboche ?   
Avant qu’il ne puisse protester, Boris approuva la proposition de son ami, arguant que lui-même avait besoin de repos après ce que Mugman lui avait fait subir. Celui-ci attrapa le louveteau par les épaules, ravi qu’il aille dans son sens. Il se tourna vivement vers Bendy et Félix, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.   
\- Boris et moi, on va vous cuisiner une délicieuse soupe aux champignons ! On s’est fait la promesse d’en faire une ensemble et je pense que c’est le bon moment de s’y mettre !  
\- Dégage, grogna l’intéressé, toujours fâché contre lui.   
Il poussa un soupir, mais accepta de rendre les armes. Après tout, ce n’était qu’une soupe.   
\- Mais j’en suis. Uniquement pour mon frérot, précisa-t-il.  
Bendy ne voulait pas que ses compagnons se donnent cette peine uniquement pour sa petite personne. Il n’était pas un boulet qu’ils devaient traîner à leur suite !   
\- Pas besoin, les gars, leur assura-t-il, je n’ai pas si faim que ça… !   
Son ventre ne trouva alors rien de mieux, pour contredire ses dires, que d’émettre un grondement de tous les diables. Mugman éclata de rire, déclarant que l’appel de l’estomac avait tranché. Rouge jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles, Bendy s’installa à même le sol, honteux. Les deux cadets de la bande retroussèrent alors leurs manches pour se mettre au travail. Cuphead, après avoir jeté un regard moqueur à son ennemi d’hier, alla se loger entre deux racines du chêne avec son nouvel ami à poils qui s’installa sur son ventre pour y faire une sieste.   
Félix, quant à lui, se laissa tomber aux côtés de Bendy, vexé par son manque de confiance. Bendy lui coula un regard en biais, inquiété et attristé par son attitude. Qu’avait monsieur Félix ? Regretterait-il d’être parti avec eux sur les routes ? Le trouvait-il encombrant ? C’était lui, n’est-ce pas ? C’était sa faute !  
\- Monsieur Félix, l’aborda-t-il timidement, vous ne semblez pas bien heureux. E… Etes-vous en colère contre moi ?   
Sans bouger, le chat lui jeta un coup d’œil. Puis il se détourna de lui en poussant un lourd soupir. A ce son, tous les muscles du corps du malade se raidirent. Il avait vu juste ! Il était la source du problème… Le mécanicien se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait déçu son idole… Son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal à cette pensée.   
Félix lui coula un nouveau regard. La vue de son lecteur qui se retenait de pleurer lui fit comme un coup dans la poitrine. Peut-être qu’il avait été trop dur avec lui… Sa main vint trouver place sur la joue du malade et ses doigts cueillirent les perles qui menaçaient de rouler sur son visage. Ah… Il ne pouvait pas demeurer fâché contre cet enfant… Même si ce dernier essayait de bomber le torse et redresser les épaules, au final, son cœur était encore bien tendre. En tant qu’adulte, lui, il avait envie de le protéger, de le rassurer… Mais il ne pourrait jamais y parvenir si Bendy ne lui accordait pas sa confiance.   
\- Je suis désolé, Bendy, s’excusa l’écrivain. Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre toi. C’est juste que je n’aime pas quand tu nous caches la vérité à propos de ta santé. Je sais que tu ne crois toujours pas en moi, mais…   
\- N… Non ! l’interrompit vivement le malade, atterré par ce qu’il entendait. Ce n’est pas ça du tout !  
Félix lui jeta un regard surpris. Comment ça ? Se serait-il trompé ? Sous son regard interrogateur, Bendy avait l’impression de n’être qu’un petit enfant. Il attrapa sa queue entre ses mains pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Ce geste, qui tenait du tic, l’aidait à se calmer. Ainsi, il parvint à mettre des mots sur les émotions qu’il voulait tellement transmettre à son idole.   
\- J… Je crois en vous, lui avoua doucement le mécanicien. En fait, je dirai même que je crois énormément en vous. Et je veux juste vous faire une bonne impression…   
Il n’osait lever son regard vers Félix, conscient que celui-ci devait le fixer intensément. L’expression du mécanicien s’attrista. Ah… Il avait vraiment honte de son propre comportement…   
\- Je vous ai toujours admiré, confia-t-il. Et vous rencontrer avait toujours été mon rêve… Et maintenant que je vous connais mieux…   
Un pauvre sourire vint s’inscrire sur les lèvres du malade. Il osa enfin regarder son idole et lâcha sa queue dans un soupir.   
\- Hé bien, je me rends compte que vous êtes encore mieux que ce que j’avais imaginé.   
Félix ne sut tout de suite quoi répondre, ému, ébranlé par l’aveu de son lecteur. Il murmura son nom alors qu’il sentait un tout nouveau sentiment éclore dans sa poitrine, comme une sorte d’affection paternelle. Il attira le malade à lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Sa joue vint se poser sur le front du frère de Boris qui s’était mis à rougir comme une pivoine.   
\- Tu n’as rien à prouver, gamin, lui assura-t-il. Tu es très facilement attachant.   
La queue de Bendy se mit à fendre les airs à toute vitesse alors que la joie explosait dans son ventre. Monsieur Félix… l’appréciait ? C’était… extraordinaire ! Il n’en revenait pas ! Il avait l’impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.   
Rêve qui fut piétiné sans vergogne par un Cuphead moqueur. Ce dernier trouvait le comportement de Bendy très, mais alors très drôle ! On aurait dit un bambin qui était en train de se faire câliner par sa môman chat ! Cela lui donnait furieusement envie de le taquiner… Avançant ses lèvres dans une moue de mamie gâteuse, le nervi du Diable se pencha en avant, comme s’il pincer les joues jouflues d’un bébé. Bendy lui jeta un regard en guise d’avertissement, avertissement que le frère de Mugman prit grand plaisir à écarter.   
\- Guilli, guilli, guilli ! minauda-t-il d’un ton qui laissait parfaitement transparaître toute sa moquerie.   
\- La ferme ! cria le mécanicien.   
Quel besoin ressentait-il de gâcher son moment privilégié avec le meilleur des écrivains de tous les temps ? Il allait le lui faire payer… Quand Cuphead lui adressa son sourire le plus railleur, c’en fut trop.   
\- Monsieur Félix, si vous vouliez bien m’excuser pour une seconde… gronda-t-il.   
Il essaya de se lever, mais le chat l’obligea à se rasseoir d’une pression sur son épaule. Certes, il était ravi de voir que Bendy semblait aller mieux, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il allait le laisser se fatiguer inutilement dans une querelle avec son ami.   
\- Oh non, jeune homme, tu ne vas nulle part, rétorqua-t-il.   
\- Ouais, t’inquiète ! déclara Cuphead, décidé à pousser sa blague plus loin encore. Je vais aller te chercher ta tutute !   
Sur ces paroles des plus philosophiques, il éclata de rire. Furieux, Bendy sauta sur ses pieds. Il n’était pas un bébé, bon sang de bois !  
\- Connard, je vais t’exploser ! gueula-t-il.   
Le rire de son vieil ennemi s’intensifia quand il le vit bondir comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Félix ceintura le mécanicien pour l’obliger à se tenir tranquille, mais lui-même ne pouvait réfréner les gloussements qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Ces deux-là formaient une sacré paire !   
L’écrivain ramena son lecteur à lui, pouffant doucement. Bendy arrêta de gigoter quand il entendit le délicieux bruit de gorge qui émanait de son idole. Bon, s’il avait réussi à faire rire le chat, alors il pouvait passer l’éponge pour une fois… Il se pelotonna de nouveau contre lui avec un petit soupir d’aise. Il était tellement bien, là… Il aurait aimé que cet instant dure éternellement ! Le fumet de la soupe, les rayons du soleil, la chaleur de l’écrivain, les ronronnements de Jackpot, les chuchotis de Mugman et de Boris… Bercé par cette ambiance aux senteurs d’image d’Epinal, le mécanicien somnolait.   
Ah…   
C’était si agréable d’être en vie.


	23. 22

La soupe était fin prête ! Mugman, tout en chantonnant, touillait leur repas, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Boris, quant à lui, était en train de déballer leurs affaires. Il fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de bols pour tout le monde. C’est alors qu’un détail lui vint à l’esprit.   
\- Oh, c’est vrai ! Je n’ai pris que pour quatre personnes sans prendre en compte Félix…   
Celui-ci redressa la tête à l’entente de son nom. Avisant la mine déconfite du louveteau, il comprit rapidement ce qui l’ennuyait.   
\- Tout va bien, Boris ! J’ai mon propre bol, lui apprit-il.   
C’était là le grand avantage de posséder une sacoche magique : on avait constamment tout sous la main ! Encore fallait-il encore y accéder… Cela faisait mal au cœur au chat de devoir demander à Bendy de se pousser, mais il n’avait pas le choix s’il souhaitait goûter à la délicieuse soupe préparée par les cadets.   
\- Bendy, si ça ne te dérange pas…  
Le mécanicien lui jeta un regard surpris, puis il vit qu’il empêchait son idole de se mouvoir. Il recula d’un bond, embarrassé par sa propre attitude.   
\- Whoa ! Je suis d… désolé ! bafouilla-t-il.   
\- Non, pas de problème, sourit l’écrivain.   
Il fouilla dans son sac et en tira un bol qu’il confia à Boris. Cuphead, qui les observait au loin, se mit à rire. Un attirail magique ? Voilà qui était bien pratique ! Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait avoir d’autre là-dedans ?   
\- Mec, tu as vraiment de tout, là-dedans ! s’exclama-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire apparaître la prochaine fois ? Un lapin ?   
Son rire s’accrut à cette pensée. Félix fit la moue. Comme s’il pouvait invoquer un… lapin ? Un lapin comme monsieur Oswald ? Oh, il voyait parfaitement Oswald sortir de son sac avec son craquant petit sourire en coin… Félix sentit ses joues le brûler alors qu’il s’empourprait à vitesse grand V. Mais quelle stupide idée Cuphead venait de lui mettre dans la tête ! Il en avait le cœur tout frémissant !   
Bendy lui jeta un regard étonné. Qu’arrivait-il donc à l’écrivain ? Il l’appela timidement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le chat reprenne ses esprits. Il s’excusa pour son comportement, terriblement embarrassé. Voilà qu’il se comportait encore comme un collégien ! Heureusement pour lui, Boris revint alors vers eux avec deux bols de soupe fumants.   
\- Enjoy your meal ! leur souhaita-t-il en anglais.   
\- Merci, répondit le chat, soulagé par son intervention.   
Mugman, quant à lui, s’assit près de son frère. Ce dernier était toujours allongé dans le creux des racines du chêne avec Jackpot qui avait élu domicile sur son ventre le temps d’une longue sieste. Il lui tendit son propre bol et tenta de répéter la même phrase que son ami :   
\- Enjo… you mille ?   
Son aîné lui sourit d’un air narquois.   
\- Ouais, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire non plus, ricana-t-il.   
Tous se mirent à déguster le repas préparé par les cadets. Félix souffla sur sa cuillère avant de l’enfourner dans sa bouche. La crème et les champignons semblaient fondre sur sa langue !   
\- Huum, apprécia-t-il. C’est vraiment très bon !   
\- Ce n’est pas de la soupe au bacon, mais c’est bon aussi, concéda Bendy.  
\- Si je ne te surveillais pas, tu ne boirais que ça, soupira son benjamin.   
Le mécanicien protesta vivement, ce qui fit rire l’ensemble de leurs compagnons de route. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Chacun prit son temps pour déguster leur bol sous les rayons lascifs du soleil. Bendy et Cuphead furent désignés pour la corvée de vaisselle et ils s’exécutèrent tous deux en râlant. Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour achever leur tâche car chacun prenait un malin plaisir à gêner les mouvements de l’autre.   
Quand ils revinrent enfin s’asseoir, ils étaient trempés des pieds à la tête ! Cependant, ils avaient tous deux un sourire complice sur les lèvres. Pour parachever ce moment des plus plaisants, Boris sortit de son sac sa clarinette. Il la porta à sa bouche et joua un morceau guilleret qui acheva de mettre tout le monde d’excellente humeur.   
Quand le louveteau acheva son morceau, il fut applaudi avec enthousiasme par Mugman.   
\- C’était super ! s’exclama celui-ci.   
\- Merci, sourit l’apprenti mécanicien. J’en joue depuis des années.   
\- Oh cool…   
\- Mais Bendy aussi est musicien ! Il jouait de la guitare, avant.   
Félix émit un petit sifflement admiratif. Bendy, fier d’avoir attiré l’attention de son idole, décida de la jouer « à la cool » et de ne pas se montrer suffisant.   
\- C’était il y a longtemps, je ne pense pas avoir encore aujourd’hui la moitié du talent que je possédais à l’époque.   
Il fut interrompu par Cuphead qui semblait rire sous cape. Il avait le rire facile, lui, aujourd’hui ! Se moquerait-il encore de lui ?   
\- Pourquoi tu ris ? grogna le malade dans sa direction.   
Le nervi du Diable lui adressa un sourire goguenard.   
\- Rien, je t’imaginais juste essayer de jouer avec un instrument qui fait deux fois ta taille !  
\- Petite merde ! jura son interlocuteur.   
Il aurait voulu lui faire sa fête, mais il fut arrêté par les rires des deux cadets qui semblaient beaucoup aimer l’image que Cuphead venait de faire naître dans leurs esprits. Que Mugman s’amuse, le nez dans son écharpe, il s’en fichait, mais que son petit frère participe, non !  
\- Boris ! rugit-il.   
\- D… désolé, Bendy, s’excusa son benjamin, bien qu’il n’ait pas l’air désolé le moins du monde. Mais c’est une idée amusante !   
Bendy sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Hors de question qu’il devienne la tête de turc de Cuphead, il fallait qu’il montre son autorité. Il se leva et agita un doigt menaçant sous le nez de son ennemi de la veille.   
\- Très bien, maintenant, c’en est trop !   
Sa tentative se solda par un puissant échec car Cuphead se mit à rire encore plus fort, amusé par son attitude. Félix, pour désamorcer la situation, décida d’attirer l’attention du frère aîné de Mugman.   
\- Sinon, je me demandais, Cuphead… C’est bien une paille qui sort de ta tête ?   
L’intéressé porta sa main par réflexe à la paille en question.   
\- Oh, ouais, c’est une paille flexible ! Merci de l’avoir remarq… Oh !   
Il venait d’avoir une idée de génie ! Que disait-il, un trait d’esprit de toute première qualité !  
\- Attendez, les gars ! Je viens de penser à un truc ! En anglais, une paille flexible, ça se dit « Bendy straw » ! On doit absolument en faire notre nom d’équipe !   
Bendy, qui était tout de même le premier intéressé, protesta violemment. Cependant, ce nom semblait du goût de ses compagnons de voyage qui approuvèrent tous la trouvaille de Cuphead par de grandes exclamations enthousiastes. Et quand Félix donna à son tour son approbation, le mécanicien ne put que suivre le mouvement. Ainsi, il fut décidé que tous porteraient le nom de « bendy straw ».   
Mugman, de son côté, était heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi détendu ! C’était tellement agréable d’avoir des amis avec qui échanger sans complexe ! Il se rapprocha subrepticement de Boris jusqu’à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.   
\- Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs amis ! lui déclara-t-il dans un élan passionné.   
\- Heu, merci, répondit l’intéressé. Tu es vraiment quelque chose, toi aussi.   
Mugman allait poursuivre quand un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Depuis son poste d’observation, son grand frère l’observait. Il leva un doigt qu’il balança de droite à gauche. Son regard était un avertissement sans appel : non. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il s’attache aux deux frères mécaniciens. Mugman gonfla ses joues, frustré, attristé. Pour une fois qu’il avait vraiment un ami, il aurait tellement aimé se rapprocher de lui !   
Pourtant, la position de Cuphead était clairement définie dès le départ. Certes, ils devaient faire en sorte que Bendy et Boris aient confiance en eux. Mais, en échange, eux, ils ne devaient absolument pas s’enticher des deux mécaniciens. Le Diable détenait toujours leurs vies, ils devaient toujours garder ça à l’esprit.   
Toujours.   
Bendy finit par se lever pour signifier que la pause était terminée. Il empoigna sa sacoche dont il passa la lanière par-dessus sa tête.   
\- C’est bon, monsieur Félix. Remettons-nous en route avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrai regretter, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Cuphead.   
L’écrivain se redressa à son tour, ne pouvant s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour le malade. La crise qu’il avait traversé avait du l’épuiser, il n’était pas sûr qu’il puisse déjà repartir.   
\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? insista-t-il.   
\- Oh, oui, je suis sûr !   
Le chat le détailla du regard, suspicieux. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, un sourcil haussé, nullement convaincu. Bendy comprit qu’il croyait qu’il lui mentait encore et s’empressa de le rassurer :   
\- Non, vraiment, je vais bien ! J’ai compris la leçon ! Je vous en faîtes pas, monsieur Félix !   
Il agitait les mains, gêné, les joues légèrement empourprées. Sa volonté de convaincre son idole toucha cette dernière. Décidemment, cet enfant était vraiment adorable…   
\- Très bien, je te crois, cette fois, concéda le chat.   
Tout à coup, un cri attira l’attention de l’ensemble des voyageurs. Boris, à quelques pas d’eux, les appela une nouvelle fois :   
\- Les gars ! Venez vite !  
Tous accoururent, inquiétés par l’urgence qui transparaissait dans la voix du louveteau. Ce qu’ils virent alors les laissa sans voix. La carte flottait dans les airs, juste au-dessus d’un ruisseau. Elle s’était entortillée sur elle-même et semblait pointer quelque chose, comme si elle cherchait à indiquer une direction.   
\- L… La carte, balbutia Boris, les yeux écarquillés. Elle agit… bizarrement…   
Cuphead grogna, n’aimant pas trop la tournure que prenaient les choses. Mugman, lui, se demandait si toutes les cartes agissaient ainsi… Bendy, de son côté, avait du mal à croire ce qu’il voyait. Allons bon, voilà qu’elle prenait vie, celle-là ! En fait, seul Félix était vraiment très excité par leur nouvelle découverte. La carte leur ouvrait la voie ! C’était merveilleux ! Il retira ses chaussures et entra dans le ruisseau pour l’examiner. Le nervi du Diable se pencha alors sur l’épaule de Bendy, interdit.   
\- La carte s’est transformée elle-même en cornet de glace ? le questionna-t-il.   
\- C’est ça, répondit le mécanicien, désabusé par la naïveté du frère de Mugman. Ça ou bien elle pointe quelque chose.   
\- Oh… C’est peut-être plutôt ça, alors.   
Boris haussa un sourcil.   
\- Oui, mais pointer quoi ? marmonna-t-il. C’est juste une rivière…   
Félix remonta les jambes de son pantalon afin de s’avancer plus en avant dans le cours d’eau. Il s’accroupit et plongea sa main dans le liquide pour caresser le sol qui en composait le lit. C’était étrange… Pile sous la carte, on aurait dit que la terre n’avait pas la même consistance qu’aux alentours. Il pouvait sentir sous sa paume des arêtes en fer. Elles semblaient dessiner une forme…   
\- Intéressant, murmura-t-il. Ça m’est familier, d’une certaine manière…   
Avec ses doigts, il remua la boue et la vase. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses compagnons, un étrange symbole apparut alors. On aurait dit une sorte de… sirène ?   
Ils l’ignoraient encore, mais ils venaient alors de trouver l’entrée d’un temple où était caché la première pièce de l’Ink Machine.


	24. 23

Ouf, l’entraînement était enfin achevé ! Ravi d’avoir pu échapper aux exercices éreintants imposés par ses gamins (trop) énergiques et son petit frère (trop) exigent, Oswald avait subtilisé une carotte en cuisine avant de rejoindre Donald qui semblait occupé à emballer quelque chose dans la cour. Ce dernier, tout à son ouvrage, n’avait même pas remarqué son approche. Le veuf s’accouda à la table occupée par son ami et croqua dans son légume fétiche :   
\- Alors, quoi de neuf, docteur ? lui demanda-t-il.   
\- Le ciel, voilà ce qu’i’ y’a d’neuf, répondit l’intéressé dans un grognement, mécontent qu’on le dérange dans son œuvre.   
Un petit sourire en coin vint tout de même soulever le coin du bec du canard alors qu’il reportait toute son attention sur le papier de soie qu’il manipulait avec le plus grand soin.   
\- Mais, plus sérieusement, poursuivit-il, j’aide Mickey a emballer quelques chocolats pour Minnie. Il pense ainsi pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments et tout ça.   
\- Oh, il a vraiment dit ça ?   
Un air ravi transfigura le visage du lapin. Oh, oh, le jour serait enfin arrivé ! Depuis le nombre d’années que Mickey lui rebattait les oreilles avec le visage d’ange de la jolie souris qui n’habitait pas loin ! Voilà une nouvelle particulièrement réjouissante à entendre !   
Cependant, une évidence sauta très vite à la figure de l’aîné. Quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas vraiment.   
\- Attends, attends, c’est quand même une grosse nouvelle, releva-t-il. Pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit ?   
\- Il ne voulait pas t’ennuyer avec ça, grandes oreilles, répondit le canard en haussant un sourcil, comme si cela était l’évidence même.   
En parlant du loup… Le principal intéressé de la conversation venait de surgir dans leur champ de vision. Quand il vit que Donald était toujours occupé à s’occuper des chocolats de sa dulcinée, le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues. Il se précipita vers son ami pour l’empêcher de poursuivre son activité, terriblement gêné.   
\- T… Tu peux arrêter, Donald, balbutia-t-il. Ça ne vaut pas le coup…   
\- Oh, allez, quoi ! se mit à râler le canard. J’ai presque fini !  
Oswald haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Il s’accouda sur Donald et se pencha sur son benjamin, le dominant de toute sa taille.   
\- Un soudain changement d’opinion ? grogna-t-il. Ça te dérangerait de nous en donner la raison ?   
Le directeur du cirque se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous les regards inquisiteurs. Que répondre face à de telles accusations ? Il se mit à torturer ses doigts, les yeux plongés vers le bas, comme si le sol était devenu soudainement l’objet d’observation le plus fascinant au monde.   
\- Il n’y a pas vraiment de raison, bredouilla-t-il. Mais… J… Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire… Qu’est-ce que je pourrai bien lui offrir ?  
\- Tu as bien du chocolat ! fit remarquer son aîné en posant une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.   
La souris hocha négativement la tête. Non, Oswald l’avait mal compris. Comment pourrait-il lui faire passer son message… ?   
\- Non, ce que je veux dire, rectifia-t-il, c’est que je ne possède rien qui pourrait l’impressionner. Pas de fortune, pas de belle apparence, pas de force… Je ne sais même pas comment parler à une dame !   
Oh, c’était donc ça qui le préoccupait. Un sourire amusé vint planer sur les lèvres de son aîné. Décidemment, Mickey avait parfois une façon très simple d’aborder ses problèmes, ce qui avait un aspect assez adorable, à vrai dire. L’aîné asséna une violente tape sur l’épaule de la souris, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Il fallait tout faire soi-même ici…   
\- Oh, voyons, comme si ta personnalité haute en couleurs ne suffisait pas à toutes les faire craquer ! asséna Oswald.   
\- J… J’adore être moi-même, admit l’intéressé. Mais je suis plus à l’aise quand je suis entouré d’enfants…   
\- Les filles adorent les sensibles, lui assura son aîné avec un clin d’œil. Et tu as la fortune ! Enfin, pour compléter le tableau, tu as toute la force nécessaire quand tu mets toute ta volonté dans ton acte.   
Un ricanement échappa au lapin alors qu’il relevait le menton dans une attitude faussement étudiée.   
\- Et ne t’en fais pas pour l’apparence. Je suis la définition vivante de la beauté, frangin ! Et comme nous sommes frères, ça vaut à peu près pour toi aussi. Même si je reste toujours le plus beaux d’entre nous deux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.   
Mickey poussa un soupir désabusé. Il avait oublié combien son aîné pouvait avoir du culot…   
L’attention d’Oswald se reporta sur Donald qui avait enfin achevé l’emballage des chocolats à destination de Minnie. Visiblement, il était satisfait de son travail ! Le lapin passa un bras autour des épaules du canard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.   
\- Au pire des cas, tu peux toujours demander à notre petit expert, proposa-t-il. Lui qui a su faire tomber la canne la plus convoitée de la ville.   
\- Bah, ce n’était pas grand chose, tempéra l’intéressé. Je lui ai juste demandé si elle voulait sortir avec moi et elle a dit « oui, pourquoi pas. »  
\- C’est une bonne chose que tu lui ai fais ta demande quand elle était désespérée, hein, Don’ ? ricana le père des lapereaux.   
Mickey aurait voulu demander à ses amis de bien se tenir, mais les deux intéressés étaient déjà à l’autre bout de la cour, Donald bien décidé à faire ravaler ses paroles à l’ancien magicien. Ce dernier, ravi de l’avoir mis hors de lui, bondissait dans tous les sens, les mains dans les poches. La souris décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Autant les laisser se déchainer, ils se calmeraient par eux-mêmes par la suite… sûrement à l’heure du déjeuner, d’ailleurs ! Comme des gosses.   
Le directeur du cirque poussa un soupir et prit le parti de les ignorer. De toute manière, quand ils étaient excités à ce point, mieux valait-il les laisser se calmer par eux-mêmes. La souris remarqua alors la silhouette de la jolie demoiselle Daisy qui semblait en train de clouer une affiche dans la rue. Mickey s’empressa de sortir de la cour pour aller la saluer. La canne se retourna à l’entente de son nom, le regard triste et le plumage terne. Mais qu’avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?   
\- Oh, Mickey, c’est toi… murmura-t-elle.   
\- Daisy, tu vas bien ? s’inquiéta la souris.   
Il n’eut pas le temps de pousser son interrogatoire plus loin. Surgissant d’un détour de rue, Minnie venait de faire son entrée en scène, tête basse, le regard larmoyant. Son amie l’accueillit dans ses bras, inquiète.   
\- Minnie, tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- N… Non, hoqueta l’intéressée.   
Mickey sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Minnie, sa chère et tendre, elle qui avait toujours un si beau sourire sur le visage ! Que lui était-il arrivé ?   
\- Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui vous bouleverse à ce point, les filles ? les interrogea-t-il avec angoisse.   
Si quelqu’un s’était amusé à torturer ces charmantes demoiselles, il lui ferait payer, foi de Mickey ! Mais Daisy lui tendit une affiche où était collée la photo d’un adorable chaton noir et blanc au cou orné d’un immense ruban.   
\- C’est Figaro, indiqua la canne. Il a disparu depuis un moment, maintenant.   
Figaro ! Le chat de Minnie, bien sûr ! La pauvre…   
\- Je vais vous aider ! assura le directeur du cirque. Avec les petits, on le retrouvera en un rien de temps ! Où l’avez-vous pour la dernière fois ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua péniblement Daisy. On le laisse toujours vagabonder…   
Le directeur du cirque hocha vigoureusement la tête. Les indices étaient maigres, mais il fallait s’en contenter. Il délaissa un moment les demoiselles en détresse pour appeler ses acolytes. Ses quatre cents vingt neveux répondirent aussitôt présents et, dès qu’ils eurent reçus leurs instructions, ils se mirent en quête du chat perdu. Donald et Oswald indiquèrent qu’ils allaient chercher quelques rues plus haut et ils s’en allèrent tranquillement.   
\- Déjeuner ? proposa le canard.   
\- Carrément !   
Et tous deux s’installèrent sur un banc pour déguster leurs sandwichs. Ah… Cela faisait du bien de s’éloigner un peu de toute cette agitation. Ils auraient toujours le temps de chercher Figaro plus tard. Les deux compères, bien décidés à savourer leur moment de détente, observaient autour d’eux tranquillement. Dans la rue, en contrebas, une dame aidait sa fille à faire ses premiers pas. Un sentiment de nostalgie envahit le lapin. Ça lui rappelait quand il avait aidé Donald à faire les siens. D’ailleurs, le canard devait penser à la même chose car il ne quittait pas la gamine des yeux, comme fasciné.   
\- Et un jour elle grandira et deviendra une sale râleuse, prédit le veuf d’un ton docte. C’est le destin.   
\- Je ne me sens pas visé, grogna son ami en guise de réponse.   
\- Ne parle pas ainsi à celui qui t’a élevé, sale gosse.   
\- Elever, élever, comme tu y vas.   
Oswald eut un petit rire, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.   
\- Bon d’accord, je ne t’ai pas « élevé », convint-il. Mais je t’ai quand même appris des trucs de dingue, non ?   
Le canard saisit le bras que son ami avait passé autour de son cou pour le lui rendre obligeamment, le sourcil haut.   
\- Heureusement que j’étais trop jeune pour me rappeler toute cette merde, grommela-t-il. D’ailleurs, c’est pas là que t’as rencontré… ?   
Il tut le nom au dernier moment, pâle comme un linge. Flûte… Il avait remis ça sur le tapis, mais quel boulet ! Alors qu’Oswald semblait enfin aller mieux ! Le canard détourna le regard, affreusement gêné. Dans un mouvement doux, le lapin replaça son bras autour des épaules de son ami.   
\- Tu allais dire « c’est là que t’as rencontré Ortensia »… Non ? lui souffla-t-il.   
\- Heu, je… désolé…   
Un Donald gêné, voilà un tableau rare ! Le père des lapereaux lui sourit gentiment. Pauvre canard… Il devait vraiment avoir l’air pitoyable pour le pousser à se confondre en excuses ainsi.   
\- Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser, mon ami, lui assura-t-il. Tu peux évoquer son nom autant qu’il te plaira. Après tout, tu n’es pas un étranger.   
Sa rencontre avec Ortensia, hein… ? Depuis combien de temps n’y avait-il pas songé ? Sa femme était déjà un sacré numéro à cette époque. Oui, il s’en rappelait encore clairement aujourd’hui. Alors qu’il essayait de faire marcher Donald, ce maladroit caneton au duvet encore tout doux, elle était intervenue, tel un chevalier blanc. Elle lui avait crié de le laisser tranquille, de ne pas le forcer à apprendre quoique ce soit, que cela lui viendrait en temps et en heures. Elle avait même rectifié sa façon de s’adresser à elle, comme une vraie maîtresse d’école.   
Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait répondu, déjà ? Ah, oui… Qu’elle sentait comme une vieille dame… A ce souvenir, Oswald rit doucement. La petite Ortensia s’était énervée contre lui et l’avait poussé alors qu’il tenait toujours bébé Donald dans les bras.   
Une forte tête, à n’en pas douter… contrairement à lui qui avait fondu alors en larmes. Terriblement gênée, la chatte avait acheté son pardon avec des bonbons afin qu’il recouvre à son calme. Quel souvenir…   
\- Dieu seul sait comment j’ai fini par épouser une fille pareille, hein ? murmura le lapin.   
Donald fronça les sourcils. La voix de son ami tremblait comme une flamme de bougie prise dans un courant d’air. Le père des lapereaux s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la respiration lourde. Non, non, c’était fini, tout ça ! Il était allé au-delà de son deuil… n’est-ce pas ? Sois fort, sois fort, Ozzy ! Il devait arrêter d’inquiéter son entourage, bon sang !  
Oswald sursauta violemment en sentant la main de Donald se poser sur son épaule. Son ami se pencha sur lui, mortellement sérieux.   
\- Oswald, je sais que c’est étrange de ma part de dire ça, mais tu ne devrais pas garder tes émotions pour toi, lui assura-t-il. Ce n’est pas bon pour toi… Alors… pleure… Je serai muet comme une tombe, promis.   
Et à l’abri des regards, de ceux de ses enfants, de celui de son frère, Oswald se mit à pleurer. Oui, il pleura entre les plumes de son ami qui veillait silencieusement sur lui. Ce dernier ne prononça pas une parole, il n’eut même pas un geste de réconfort. Non, il se tenait juste… là.   
Et, pour le veuf, c’était peut-être le meilleur des remèdes.


	25. 24

Quand Jackpot reprit ses esprits, il constata plusieurs choses. Un, son pelage était trempé. Deux, son corps était douloureux, comme suite à une chute brutale. Et trois, il était seul. Seul dans un environnement qui lui était complètement inconnu. Le chaton fit courir son regard autour de lui. Tout ce qu’il embrassait, c’était des parois de pierre d’une immense grotte. Où étaient les autres ? Il les appela faiblement en miaulant, mais il n’eut aucune autre réponse que l’écho de sa propre voix. Le pauvre Jackpot tremblait de froid et de peur. Il se secoua afin de sécher un tant soit peu son pelage. Il fallait qu’il retrouve les autres. Ainsi, il pourrait enfin rejoindre sa maîtresse. Elle devait tellement être inquiète. Tout à coup, une voix familière s’éleva :  
\- Quelqu’un est là ? Les gars ? C’est moi, Félix !  
L’aventurier surgit de derrière un rocher, tout aussi trempé que le petit chaton. Ouf, il avait trouvé quelqu’un ! L’écrivain était soulagé. Pendant un moment, il avait cru avoir atterri dans cet étrange endroit seul.   
\- Oh, c’est Jackpot ! Cuphead ne doit pas être trop loin, alors… Cuphead ! Cuphead ! appela-t-il. Quelqu’un ?!  
Visiblement, ses compagnons de route n’étaient pas dans le coin… Mon Dieu, pourvu qu’ils aillent bien, tous ! Tout était allé si vite, là-haut. Le symbole avait soudain commencé à agir par lui-même et à s’élever, comme si un étrange mécanisme s’était enclenché. Puis, dans un petit tourbillon, un portail était apparu droit devant eux. Félix avait été entrainé par le courant. Boris et Bendy l’avaient agrippé afin de l’aider, alors sûrement étaient-ils également tombé dans cette grotte. Quant aux deux autres, aucune idée… L’écrivain poussa un soupir, le regard sombre. S’il n’était pas aussi inquiet pour les autres, cette situation serait tellement fascinante ! Félix se secoua. L’heure n’était pas aux tergiversions. Il fallait absolument qu’il retrouve ses amis. Cependant, hors de question de se mettre en route dans un état aussi lamentable. Tout ce qu’il y gagnerait, ce serait un affreux rhume. Le chat se délesta de sa veste et de son tee-shirt humides. Il tordit ses vêtements entre ses mains afin de les débarrasser du surplus d’eau avant de faire surgir de sa sacoche magique un artéfact semblable à un minuscule sèche cheveux, mais qui ne nécessitait aucune source d’alimentation extérieure. L’objet balança une puissante vague de chaleur qui sécha instantanément le pelage mouillé de l’aventurier.   
Jackpot bondit sur ses pattes dans un miaulement. Il n’aimait pas du tout ce truc ! Le souffle était beaucoup trop puissant, il allait s’envoler si jamais on le pointait dans sa direction ! Quand Félix se tourna vers lui, il essaya de lui échapper, mais l’écrivain ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa le chaton qu’il cala dans ses bras.   
\- Tu n’y échapperas pas, mon petit père. Tiens-toi tranquille, le courant n’est plus aussi fort, maintenant.   
Quand la vague de chaleur s’abattit sur lui, Jackpot cracha et se mit à se débattre. Il détestait ça ! Quand il fut enfin sec, Félix accepta de le reposer à terre. Le chaton s’ébroua, mécontent. Avec ces bêtises, son pelage avait au moins doublé de volume. Son air mécontent fit rire l’écrivain. Ce dernier s’empressa de se rhabiller et de visser son chapeau sur son crâne. Il était temps de se remettre en route. Il attrapa Jackpot qu’il cacha à l’intérieur de sa veste.   
\- Allons-y, bonhomme… Il est temps de retrouver nos amis. 

*

Quand Bendy avait repris connaissance, la première chose qu’il avait remarqué, c’était que son frère n’était plus à ses côtés. Il se redressa péniblement, le corps parcouru d’éclairs douloureux. Bon sang, quelle chute… C’est alors qu’il s’aperçut qu’il n’était pas seul. Non loin de lui gisait Cuphead, évanoui. Le mécanicien se précipta vers lui, la trouille au ventre. Il se mit à secouer son ami et à l’appeler, inquiet. Mais le frère de Mugman ne semblait pas revenir à lui. Non, non…   
\- Allez… suppliait-il. Ne me fais pas ça maintenant…   
Enfin, les paupières du nervi du Diable frémirent. Tout à coup, il roula sur le côté pour tousser et expulser toute l’eau qu’il avait avalé. Bendy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Merci mon dieu… Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru que son compagnon de route y était passé !  
Cuphead se releva sur un coude. Sa tête lui envoya un affreux élancement. Merde, ça faisait mal !  
\- Ça va, mec ? l’interrogea le malade.   
\- Oh, ma saleté de tête, grogna l’intéressé.   
Les yeux de Bendy coururent sur son ami. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant une large fissure courir sous l’œil de Cuphead. La porcelaine avait du se briser sur les rochers lors de leur chute.   
\- Aïe… Ton visage…   
\- Qu’importe, répliqua le blessé. Juste, où est-ce qu’on est, par tous les diables ?   
Cuphead voulut examiner leur nouvel environnement, mais tout était flou autour de lui. Il porta sa main à son œil abîmé, mais retira aussitôt ses doigts dans une grimace. Quand il y touchait, la douleur était insupportable ! Ses paupières avaient gonflé de façon alarmante. Il devait avoir un bel œil au beurre noir… A cette vue, Bendy le questionna de nouveau :   
\- Sérieusement, Cups, ton œil va bien ?   
\- Tout est flou, mais je suppose qu’il fonctionne encore… Où sont les autres, de toute manière ?   
Les autres, oui, bon sang, les autres ! Mugman et Félix étaient certainement quelque part dans cette grotte, eux aussi. Bendy ne se faisait pas réellement de souci pour eux, tous deux savaient parfaitement se défendre, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Boris… Il fallait le retrouver au plus vite.   
\- Une chose est sûre, ils ne sont pas dans les environs, indiqua le mécanicien. On ferait mieux de partir à leur recherche.   
Cuphead n’aimait pas l’admettre, mais l’autre nain avait raison. Il se redressa doucement, assailli de vertiges. Bon sang… Cela lui apprendrait à se lancer dans des quêtes complètement saugrenues ! Plus vite il aurait mis la main sur la pièce, plus vite il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de l’épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur sa nuque et celle de son benjamin. Mais, pour cela, il devait déjà retrouver son petit frère.   
\- Muuugs ! Jackpot ! appela-t-il en portant ses mains devant sa bouche en guise de mégaphone.   
Bon sang, avec sa blessure, il n’y voyait goutte ! Il fallait qu’il fasse attention à où il mettait les pieds… A peine cette pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit qu’il se heurta de plein fouet à un pillier naturel de la grotte. Bendy porta sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter, vainement, d’étouffer le rire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il recommanda, une moue moqueuse sur le visage, à son ami de faire attention à lui, ce à quoi Cuphead ne répondit que par un grommellement quasiment incompréhensible.   
\- Toi, ce dont tu aurais besoin, c’est d’une infirmière, décréta le mécanicien. Tout le monde en a besoin d’une, après tout. Une très sexy !   
Le frère de Mugman refusa de répondre, mains dans les poches. Néanmoins, très vite, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues de porcelaine. Cette brusque carnation attira aussitôt le regard du malade. Oh, oh ! Mais dis donc, ce cher Cuphead ne serait-il pas en train de rougir ? Il lui asséna un solide coup de coude dans le bras, amusé par son comportement.   
\- Héééé, c’est quoi ce regard, Cup ? Tu as quelqu’un en tête ? le taquina-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.   
\- C… Ce n’est rien, bredouilla l’intéressé en détournant la tête. Ferme-la.   
Quelqu’un en tête ? Bien sûr qu’il avait quelqu’un en tête. Dès que Bendy avait évoqué le mot « infirmière », la jolie Fanny lui était revenue en mémoire, avec ses mouvements brusques et ses longues leçons de morale. Bien sûr, elle avait sauvé son frère, mais, à ses yeux, elle demeurait une pétasse autoritaire. C’était pourquoi Cuphead ne parvenait à comprendre comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d’elle… Cela n’avait aucun sens ! Le nervi du Diable fut tiré de ses pensées par un Bendy des plus curieux qui essayait absolument de savoir à qui il pouvait penser.   
\- Allez, dis-moi !   
\- Va te faire voir, Bendy, répliqua sèchement son interlocuteur. 

*

D’ailleurs, qu’étaient devenues nos deux petites infirmières ? Ces dernières se trouvaient sur leur lieu de travail, face à un panneau d’affichage. Elles observaient les dernières annonces sans mot dire, jusqu’à ce que l’une d’entre elles attire leur attention. Il s’agissait d’une petite annonce pour un animal qui aurait disparu. Une photo était épinglée au-dessus d’un numéro de téléphone, celle d’un félin au pelage bicolore qui était furieusement familier à Fanny.   
\- On dirait le chat de Minnie, fit-elle remarquer à sa collègue. Tu sais, l’amie de Daisy.   
\- Oh, pauvre petit, murmura Dovil. J’irais me joindre aux recherches dès que j’aurais fini mon service !   
\- Je viendrai avec toi, alors.   
L’oiselle écarquilla les yeux, soufflée. Son amie, la terrible infirmière connue par tous pour son égoïsme, voulait l’aider à retrouver cet adorable bout de chou ? Comme quoi, tout arrivait !  
\- Vraiment ? insista-t-elle, ravie.   
\- Oui, pourquoi pas, rétorqua la lapine dans un soupir.   
Après tout, plus elle se tenait loin de cette maison, mieux elle se porterait. Son œil n’avait pas encore dégonflé, c’est pourquoi elle avait du venir ce matin à l’hôpital avec ses lunettes de soleil. Brute ne l’avait pas ratée, cette fois-ci ! Tiens, quand on parlait du loup, d’ailleurs. Son cher mari venait dans leur direction. Son bras gauche était immobilisé dans une attelle. Qu’avait-il encore fait, lui… ?   
\- Oh, ma tarte au sucre ! minauda-t-il.   
Dovil retint un grognement juste à temps. Encore ce salaud…   
\- Oh, un autre accident au travail, chéri ? lui demanda Fanny, faussement peinée.   
\- Oui, mais ne t’en fais pas, ton mari peut tout endurer ! répondut Brute.   
Comme si elle s’inquiétait pour lui… Sa collègue, de son côté, semblait assez satisfaite. Un « Bien fait ! » jubilant se lisait sur son visage. Le bras valide de Brute s’enroula autour des épaules de la lapine pour l’attirer auprès de lui.   
\- Tu leur diras d’y aller doucement avec moi pour la facture, n’est-ce pas ? lui susurra-t-il en lui faisant de grands yeux tristes afin de l’attendrir.   
\- Parle juste au Docteur Pup, répondit la lapine, il te fera une feuille de soins pour le remboursement.   
\- Merci, bébé !   
Il lui colla un énorme baiser sur la joue en guise de remerciement. Fanny se laissa faire, un frisson de dégoût coincé dans le bas de la colone vertébrale. Le contact avec cet homme la dégoûtait…   
Puis le regard de son mari courut sur ses épaisses lunettes qui dissimulaient à la perfection les marques de son dernier accès de violence.   
\- Bonne idée, les lunettes de verre fumé, lui chuchota-t-il. Comme ça, personne n’a a supporté cette merde. Garde-les jusqu’à ce que tu sois de nouveau regardable. Je ne veux pas que quelque croie que je me suis marié à un troll.   
\- C’est l’idée, répondit sa femme sur le même ton étouffé.   
Il y a longtemps, fort longtemps, Fanny n’aurait jamais laissé aucun homme lui parler ainsi. Mais cette époque était si lointaine, désormais, qu’elle doutait de son existence. Avait-elle vraiment été la femme forte et fière qu’elle percevait parfois dans la toile de fond de sa mémoire ? Aujourd’hui, cela lui paraissait si peu probable.   
Brute lui envoya une solide claque à l’arrière du crâne qui faillit faire sauter ses lunettes de son nez.   
\- Bon, salut, mesdames ! cria-t-il avant de se sauver, tel un voleur.   
Dès qu’il fut hors de son champ de vision, Dovil lui tira magnifiquement la langue. Elle se pencha sur l’épaule de son amie, furieuse.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il te disait, c’lui-là ? grogna-t-elle.   
\- Ce n’est pas important, répondit Fanny.   
Non… Ce n’était pas important. Plus grand chose avait de l’importance, de toute manière. L’infirmière fit signe à son amie de la suivre. Autant se mettre au travail.   
Là, au moins, elle n’aurait plus à penser.


	26. 25

Boris ignorait depuis combien de temps il marchait ainsi dans le noir. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Il n’en avait aucune idée… Il se dirigeait au hasard, le regard alerte, l’estomac tordu par la peur. Il s’enjoignait au calme, mais l’obscurité grignotait peu à peu son courage de ses crocs empoisonnés. Les autres ne devaient pas être si loin que ça, il allait forcément finir pa les retrouver… n’est-ce pas ?   
Le petit loup agrippa les bretelles de son sac à dos. Ça va aller ! Evidément ! Tout d’abord, il devait retrouver Bendy. Il n’était pas rassurer de savoir son grand frère loin de lui. A chaque fois qu’il disparaissait de son champ de vision, il avait l’impression de le perdre pour de bon…   
\- Bendy ! Bendy ! se mit-il à l’appeler. Bendy, réponds-moi !   
Mais seul l’écho de sa propre voix lui parvenait. Quoique… Ses oreilles se dressèrent sur le sommet de son crâne. Non, il percevait autre chose ! Comme un faible grattement ! Quelqu’un bougeait dans les alentours ! Boris renouvela son cri, persuadé d’avoir enfin mis la main sur son frère. C’est alors qu’un mouvement attira son attention. Là, dans son dos. Il jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule, curieux. Ce qu’il vit lui glaça le sang. A quelques pas de lui, une immense griffe pourvue d’yeux luisants semblait l’observer avec attention.   
Le louveteau n’osait plus esquisser un mouvement, terrifié à l’idée de voir cette chose se mouvoir à son tour. Il devait pourtant fuir… Oh oui, il le devait ! Mais il ne parvenait pas à… C’est alors que l’immonde monstre se mit à bouger ! Avant que l’apprenti mécanicien n’ait pu esquisser la moindre tentative de fuite, il se fit harponner par son agresseur. La griffe se logea à l’intérieur de l’anse du sac à dos du loup qui fut soulevé de terre ! La carapace du monstre, plus acérée qu’un rasoir, perça la chair du flanc de Boris. Ce dernier comprit avec horreur que s’il ne réagissait pas vite, il mourrait. Malgré la douleur lancinante de sa blessure et malgré la terreur qui lui hachait le souffle, le benjamin de Bendy parvint à ramener son bras contre lui et à le glisser à l’intérieur de l’anse. Le sang frais ruisselait, son odeur âcre lui agressait le museau. Il devait se dépêcher, sinon… sinon… Bendy va pleurer ! Il parvint finalement à se dégager et chuta à terre. Le contact violent avec le sol envoya une décharge de souffrance dans son ventre. Incappable de demeurer debout, Boris tomba à genoux face à la terrible créature, complètement vulnérable. Une main pressée contre sa plaie, dans l’espoir d’endiguer le flux vital qui s’en écoulait, Boris tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux endigués de larmes se levèrent vers son sac, toujours entre les griffes de son prédateur. La carte des anges était à l’intérieur, il devait la récupérer ! Mais ses yeux embrassèrent alors l’ensemble du corps de son adversaire… et il comprit qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Il se trouvait face à une gigantesque araignée aux affreux crocs. Son corps titanesque était tapissé d’immondes yeux jaunes.   
Des larmes de pure terreur se joignirent à celles de douleur pour dévaler le visage du jeune loup. Ses pensées s’entrechoquaient, étincelles grimaçantes. Il allait crever ici… Pourquoi ne courrait-il pas ? Il devait pourtant fuir… Bendy, Bendy avait besoin de lui ! Il ne pouvait mourir, là, comme ça. C’était aussi simple et logique que ça.   
Pourtant, l’araignée levait de nouveau son affreuse patte, prête à lui asséner le coup de grâce. Elle balança sa griffe terrible de toutes ses forces, bien décidée à embrocher le louveteau, cette fois-ci. Mais, une fois de plus, elle rata sa cible. Car Mugman venait de surgir des ténèbres de la grotte. Il agrippa le poignet de Boris et se mit à le tirer à sa suite dans son mouvement de fuite.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! lui hurla-t-il. Cours !   
\- Mugs ! cria à son tour l’apprenti mécanicien.   
Dans un sifflement suraigu, l’araignée se lança à leurs trousses. Les fuyards pouvaient bien courir de toutes leurs forces, elle les rattraperait en un clin d’œil.   
\- Elle est après nous ! signala Boris.   
\- Pas pour longtemps, répondit son acolyte.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, Mugman fit front au monstre pour lui décocher un puissant rayon bleu. La carapace de l’araignée ne put résister à la vague d’énergie et explosa sous l’impact en une multitude de fragments sanguinolents. Les deux amis reprirent de plus belle leur course folle. Ils cavalèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Quand ils furent certains d’avoir semé leur agresseur, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, les jambes sciées par l’émotion. Le benjamin de Cuphead se tourna alors vers le blessé.   
\- Ça va, Boris ? lui demanda-t-il.   
Pour toute réponse, le louveteau se jeta dans ses bras, la queue battante. Mugman émit un petit rire et passa sa main dans le pelage de son ami, soulagé de le voir en vie. Bon sang, il avait ressenti une telle trouille quand il l’avait vu faire face à ce monstre ! Mais il allait bien… Oui, tout irait bien…   
\- Alors, c’est un « oui » ? demanda-t-il, taquin.   
Aussi Boris se contenta-t-il de se nicher un peu plus contre son sauveur. 

*

Pendant ce temps, Bendy et Cuphead poursuivaient eux aussi leurs recherches. Ou, tout du moins, essayaient-ils, mais le mécanicien serait certainement plus concentré s’il connaissait l’identité de la demoiselle qui occupait les pensées de son compagnon de route. Bien entendu, ce dernier était fermement décidé à ne pas céder au caprice du mécanicien. L’intéressé finit donc par croiser les bras sur son torse, vexé.   
\- Bien, marmonna-t-il, mais ne me blame pas si je finis par te voler cette fille.   
\- Sérieusement, soupira son interlocuteur, ça ne vaut pas la peine d’en parler.   
Bien que cette idée ne lui plaise guère, le nervi du Diable avait fini par poser une main sur l’épaule de Bendy afin que celui-ci lui serve de guide. Il ne désirait aucunement mettre sa vie entre les mains de ce nain, mais, pour le moment, il n’avait guère le choix. Aussi crut-il important de rappeler au mécanicien qu’il devait faire attention du chemin qu’il empruntait puisque lui, il n’y voyait toujours goutte avec son œil gonflé.   
\- Ne t’en fais pas, répliqua le malade avec un sourire suffisant. Je sais où je mets les pie… !   
Il n’eut même pas le temps d’achever sa phrase. Trop occupé à parader, le mécanicien n’avait pas du tout observé le sol.   
Il venait de les mener tout droit dans un trou.   
Cuphead et lui n’avaient aucune prise, rien à quoi se raccrocher.   
Alors ils churent dans un concert de hurlement. 

*

Mugman et Boris avaient trouvé refuge dans un coin reculé de la grotte. Le petit frère de Cuphead avait profité de leur répit afin de bander la blessure de son ami avec sa propre écharpe. Le blessé caressait la douceur du tissu, un air embarassé peint sur le visage.   
\- Oh, mec… Je t’avais dit de ne pas insister. Maintenant, je me sens mal pour avoir ruiné ton écharpe, marmonna-t-il.   
Dans un petit rire, l’intéressé lui assura, une fois de plus, que c’était bon et qu’il n’avait pas à être gêné. Certes, il tenait à cette écharpe, mais il tenait encore plus à son ami et il ne l’aurait certainement pas laissé se vider de son sang sous ses yeux. Il s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand un son étrange lui parvint, suspendant ses mots sur sa langue. Les oreilles du blessé s’agitèrent puis s’applatirent sur son crâne.   
\- Tu as entendu ça ? chuchota-t-il, tremblant à l’idée de recroiser la route d’une de ces terribles araignées.   
Mugman ne lui répondit pas, cherchant la provenance de cet éclat. Il brandit son doigt baigné de lumière quand le bruit devint vacarme. Sa main libre se plaça à hauteur de Boris et il lui ordonna sèchement de demeurer derrière lui. Le louveteau apeuré ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et recula nerveusement.   
Mais, alors qu’ils s’attendaient à voir surgir une monstrueuse créature vomie tout droit des enfers, ce fut Bendy qui leur apparut. Sa chute l’avait mené droit vers eux ! Le mécanicien parvint tant bien que mal à demeurer sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés, les bras tendus pour garder un semblant d’équilibre. Quand il constata que sa chute était enfin terminée, il fit mouliner ses membres pour ne pas chuter tête la première et parvint, au grand étonnement des deux témoins, à garder son assiette. Le malade brandit alors ses poings en signe de victoire et cria un « Je vais bien ! » aussi joyeux qu’éberlué. C’était sans compter sur son compagnon de chute, qui, lui, n’avait pas réussi à demeurer sur ses pattes. Son corps percuta de plein fouet celui du petit mécanicien !   
Les deux benjamins demeurèrent en retrait, abasourdis. A leurs pieds, Cuphead était étendu de tout son long sur un pauvre Bendy complètement sonné. Le nervi du Diable se tenait le crâne d’une main, une grimace imprimé sur les lèvres.  
\- Argh, tout ça devient ridicule, marmonna-t-il.   
Une fois qu’il se fut remis de sa surprise, Mugman s’approcha vivement des deux nouveaux arrivants.   
\- Cuppy ! l’appela-t-il.   
\- Mugs ! s’exclama l’intéressé, toute trace de mauvaise humeur envolée. Où es-tu ?   
Le plus jeune aida son aîné à se redresser. Il rit gaiement de sa mésaventure, un grand sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.   
\- Je suis juste devant toi, bêta.  
\- Ah, ah, désolé, les choses sont un peu floues, avoua le blessé.   
\- C’est mignon et tout, fit remarquer une voix, mais tu pourrais te lever, maintenant ?   
La voix appartenait en réalité à Bendy. En effet, Cuphead était toujours assis sur son dos ! Les deux frères, tout à l’émotion de leurs retrouvailles, l’avaient complètement oublié. Les deux frères s’écartèrent. Boris saisit alors les mains du mécanicien afin de le remettre sur pieds.   
\- Je suis si content qu’on soit de nouveau tous ensembles ! confia le louveteau avec grand soulagement.   
Bendy voulut répondre, mais il posa soudain son regard sur l’abdomen emmailloté de son frère. Tout son sang sembla se retirer de son visage. Une… blessure ? Boris était blessé ! Il porta ses mains agitées de tremblements à l’écharpe imbibée de sang. Non, non ! Instantanément, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.   
\- B… Boris ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ! Comment tu t’es fais ça ! Tu vas bien ?!   
Face à l’avalanche de questions, le louveteau ne put glisser une réponse. Il tentait bien de sourire, mais les doigts frissonnants de son frère appuyaient sur sa plaie, cela lui faisait mal. Avec des gestes qui se voulaient apaisants, il essaya d’amener Bendy à recouvrir à son calme.   
\- Je vais bien, maintenant, Bendy, détends-toi.   
Cependant, le malade était loin de s’apaiser. Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de son benjamin, le corps habité de soubresauts malsains et la gorge nouée par un terrible sentiment d’angoisse.   
\- Je n’étais pas là pour toi, Boris. Je… Je suis désolé, chevrota-t-il.   
L’apprenti mécanicien déposa une main sur le sommet de son crâne afin de lui prodiguer une caresse qu’il espérait réconfortante.   
\- Bendy, tu te comportes étrangement, encore. Pourquoi es-tu désolé, d’abord ? Je suis en vie, n’est-ce pas ? De plus, Mugman était là pour moi ! Il m’a sauvé d’un monstre gigantesque et il m’a même offert son écharpe en guise de bandage.   
\- V… Vraiment ?   
Le blessé opina du chef, rassuré de voir Bendy se reprendre. Ce dernier avait toujours le visage dévoré par les larmes, mais, au moins, il avait cessé de trembler. Le malade se tourna vers le sauveur du jour, aussi rassuré de savoir qu’il pouvait compter sur lui qu’époustouflé par sa force.   
\- Whaou, merci, Mugman. C’est tellement gentil de ta part.   
Ces flatteries firent virer le visage de l’intéressé au rouge pivoine.   
\- Oh, c’était rien ! assura-t-il.  
Boris se mit à rire doucement. Maintenant, ils n’avaient plus qu’à retrouver Félix et Jackpot pour enfin que leur petite troupe soit au grand complet ! Et alors, ils pourraient enfin reprendre le cours de leur trépidante aventure.


	27. 26

Parmi l’éther, là où les yeux des mortels ne pouvaient se poser, les anges avaient aménagé leur paradis. Mussés au cœur des nuages aux filaments dorés par les gerbes de soleil, ils vivaient à l’abri des maux du monde. L’une d’entre eux, une femme au port haltier, était installée près du vide. Elle passa ses doigts déliés entre les boucles épaisses de sa majestueuse crinière, le regard préoccupé, tourné vers le monde en contrebas. Près d’elle, sa sulbaterne achevait son rapport sur les activités des hommes.   
\- Un de nos temples sacré, infiltré, répéta-t-elle, estomaquée. Mais comment cela est-il possible ? La carte appartient au Diable ! Les mortels ne peuvent pas juste la prendre ainsi.   
La jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés fit mine de réfléchir. Une hypothèse, bien qu’elle la surprenne, lui vint aux lèvres.   
\- Il est possible que l’un des trois anges qui travaille dans son casino ait quelque chose à voir avec notre affaire, supposa-t-elle.   
Sa supérieure porta une main outrée à sa poitrine. Sa subordonnée comprenait sa réaction. Après tout, il paraissait bien insensé qu’un ange entretienne quelque rapport avec les humains, alors intervenir dans leurs affaires… ! Voilà qui était indigne d’un être divin. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas à ce sujet que l’ange s’étonna :   
\- Attends, des anges travaillent là-bas ?   
Comment était-il même possible d’ignorer une telle information ? L’angelette préféra garder sa remarque pour elle, fatiguée par l’ignorance de sa patronne. Celle-ci, une fois remise de sa surprise, admit que la présupposition de la jeune femme avait du sens. Cependant, un élément la chiffonnait :   
\- Mais qui serait assez stupide pour donner cette carte à de simples mortels ?   
A cela, la jeune femme ne pouvait répondre que par un haussement d’épaules. 

*

En effet, plusieurs êtres divins étaient employés à la « Maison du Diable ». Pour être même tout à fait exact, ils répondaient au nombre de trois. L’un d’entre eux, d’ailleurs, était un personnage que vous aviez pu déjà rencontrer par le passé, cher lecteur. Il s’agit de la jeune Alice, occupée présentement à dévorer allégrement un gigantesque pot de crème glacée saveur vanille. Elle mangeait cuillérée sur cuillérée sans marquer de pause. Le froid engourdissait ses mâchoires et envoyait des pics glacés à son cerveau. Elle s’apprêtait à reprendre une bouchée quand elle sentit qu’on lui arrachait son délicieux (et douloureux) goûter des mains. Face à elle se dressait Willen, son camarade. Ce dernier agitait la glace sous son nez, sourcils froncés.   
\- Normalement, je ne ferai pas attention à ta manie de te torturer toi-même, déclara-t-il, mais là, c’est juste trop douloureux.   
\- Oh, allez, brisons la glace, proposa Alice avec un clin d’œil malicieux.   
Il fallut un moment à son collègue pour faire comprendre le jeu de mot douteux. Il poussa un soupir magistral.   
\- Je me suis fait avoir, c’est ça ?   
\- Oh que oui !   
Un reniflement méprisant attira l’attention des deux jeunes gens. Leur troisième acolyte, une dénommée Polly, aussi aimable qu’une porte de prison, foudroyait la jeune Alice du regard, dédaigneuse.   
\- Pourquoi traînes-tu avec elle, Willen ? l’interrogea-t-elle. Tu veux attraper son idiotie ?   
Malheureusement pour Polly, il en fallait bien plus pour décourager son insupportable collègue. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire espiègle.   
\- Mais où sont mes manières ? J’ai oublié de vous adresser un traditionnel « salut » !  
Polly sentit ses dents gincer. Cette petite impertinente mériterait bien plus que la perte de ses ailes pour oser utiliser à si mauvais escient l’homonimité entre une simple salutation et la vie éternelle avec dieu. Un jeu de mot d’un goût plus que douteux ! Surtout en présence d’anges déchus comme eux.   
\- Oh, joli, ironisa-t-elle. « Nous étions des anges autrefois », ah, ah, ah.   
A ses côtés, Willen n’en menait pas large, le regard perdu vers les abysses de souvenirs douloureux. Alice comprit qu’elle avait peut-être dépassé les bornes, cette fois-ci. Elle baissa les yeux en signe de pénitence, gênée.   
\- Désolée, je ne voulais vous blesser. Je souhaitais juste vous rendre l’atmosphère un peu plus légère…   
Les joues de Willen prirent une délicate teinte rosé, touché par l’attitude de leur compagne. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, comme pour essayer de se donner contenance.   
\- Nous apprécions l’effort, lui assura-t-il, mais…   
\- Non, nous l’apprécions pas, Willen, le coupa abruptement Polly. Elle se moque de nous.   
Un de leurs nombreux collègues, qui observaient de loin le manège de cet intriguant trio, roula des yeux, fatigué par leur attitude. Il appréciait Alice et sa joie pétillante et supportait de moins en moins que Polly s’amuser à sans cesse la rabaisser.   
\- Tu pourrais la laisser respirer, Polly, intervint-il. Alice est bien la seule qui parvient à transformer notre enfer quotidien en petit coin de paradis.   
Il suffit d’une œillade de l’intéressée pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles insolentes et décamper vite fait bien fait. Alice et Willen échangèrent un regard… avant de partir dans un incontrôlable fou rire ! Ce petit démon avait ô combien raison. Cependant, il ignorait lui-même la résonnance que sa petite tirade pouvait avoir pour des anges expulsés de la cité céleste comme eux. Exaspérée par tant d’enfantillage, Polly eut un geste de main théâtral qui accompagna à merveille son « C’est bon, j’en ai fini de vous ! » déclamé avec gandiloquence.   
Il fallut de longues minutes pour que les deux compagnons d’infortune parviennent à recouvrir à leur calme. Alice sourit avec délice à son ami.   
\- Tu vois ? Rire est bon pour la santé ! C’est pour ça que ton visage n’est pas aussi ridé que celui de Polly.   
Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire tendre. C’est alors que leur supérieur, le Dr Flug, vint à leur rencontre.   
\- Alice, il y a un appel pour toi, Willen et une personne dénommée Polly, leur apprit-il.  
Les deux premiers intéressés écarquillèrent les yeux. Mais qui pourrait donc entrer en contact avec eux ? Alice sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille… 

*

Les quatre aventuriers avaient repris leur exploration de la grotte dans l’espoir de retrouver Félix et Jackpot. Bendy avait pris de l’avance sur les autres afin de sécher ses larmes en silence. Mais il avait beau essuyer ses yeux, de nouvelles perles salées venaient rouler sur ses joues pâles. La vue de son petit frère blessé lui avait porté comme un coup de poignard à l’estomac. Il n’avait pas été là pour le protéger… mais il était vrai qu’il ne pourrait pas être éternellement présent à ses côtés. Mais comment partir sereinement quand il constatait, une fois de plus, les désastreuses conséquences de son absence ? S’il avait été aux côtés de Boris, ce dernier n’aurait pas eu à affronter ce monstre ! C’est pourquoi il devait se tenir près de lui tant qu’il le pouvait.   
Oui, tant que l’Inkness n’avait pas gagné.   
Quand Boris vint se poster à ses côtés, les larmes n’étaient plus que des traces séchées sur son visage. Le louveteau posa un regard inquiet sur lui.   
\- Bendy ? l’appela-t-il doucement.   
\- Bien, nous allons tous bien, ici ! s’exclama joyeusement le mécanicien, ignorant délibérément le visage angoissé de son cadet. Continuons et trouvons monsieur Félix.   
Boris hocha la tête, soulagé de voir son aîné se reprendre. Tous deux se mirent à avancer rapidement, laissant derrière eux Cuphead et Mugman qui avaient choisi de demeurer en retrait pour le moment. Le membre le plus jeune de la fratrie porta sa main au visage de son frère, les yeux écarquillés. Comment une telle fissure avait-elle pu s’ouvrir dans le visage de son aîné ?   
\- Que t’est-il arrivé, Cup ? l’interrogea-t-il.  
Une frappe sèche, Cuphead éloigna les doigts de son frère. Il posa sur ce dernier un regard d’une noirceur peu commune, un regard qui hurlait au reproche amer.   
\- Putain, mais qu’est-ce tu penses faire, au juste ? lui chuchota-t-il, venimeux. Risquer ta vie pour sauver la sienne ? Tu es fou ? Et si tu t’étais fait tuer ?   
Mugman n’osait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, tétanisé par l’air mauvais qui habitait le visage de son frère. Il l’avait rarement vu aussi en colère… Celui-ci se détourna de lui avec dédain, sombre et implacable.   
\- Tu n’as jamais été rien de plus qu’une déception, cracha-t-il.   
Quelque chose tressauta dans la poitrine du cadet, comme un fragment de cœur qui roule entre ses os. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son aîné dire de telles atrocités. Son visage en larmes à l’hôpital resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Son frère, son frère adoré qui pleurait de joie à sa seule vue… Comment ne pas demeurer bouleversé à jamais par cette vision ?   
\- T… Tu mens ! le contredit Mugman. Je… Je sais combien tu m’aimes !   
Cuphead parut surpris par sa virulence. C’était tellement rare que cet avorton lui tienne tête, après tout. Il s’adoucit à la vue de son air timide, comme s’il s’attendait à être puni pour avoir osé élever la voix. Il porta une main tendre à l’épaule de son interlocuteur qu’il pressa doucement.   
\- Bien sûr que je t’aime, Mug, lui répondit-il, las de sa propre irritation. Pourquoi penses-tu que je me sois énervé en premier lieu ? As-tu pensé à ce qui se passerait pour moi s’il t’arrivait quoique ce soit ?   
Il avait besoin que son benjamin comprenne. Il fallait absolument qu’il préserve sa vie… Car il ne pourrait de nouveau supporter la douleur de le perdre. Pas une seconde fois, non, hors de question. La souffrance qu’il avait ressenti quand le sang rouge s’était répandu sur ses mains, il en était encore malade.   
\- Peut-être que je sombrerai de nouveau dans la folie et que je finirai par tuer ton ami… C’est ce que tu veux ?   
Mugman se recroquevilla sur lui-même, touché par la tirade de son aîné. Il murmura une excuse à peine audible, n’étant que trop conscient du poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Cuphead parut satisfait de sa réponse. Il le délaissa alors avec un petit sourire pour rejoindre Boris et Bendy. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui à son approche.   
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes, tous les deux ? On a besoin de retrouver le plus cool de la bande !   
\- Je suis déjà là, idiot, répondit le nervi du Diable avec un sourire suffisant.   
\- Pff, tu aimerais bien !   
C’est ainsi que la petite troupe, réduite pour l’instant au nombre de quatre, poursuivit son expédition sans se douter que, dans l’ombre, d’immenses yeux jaunesles guettaient avec avidité…


	28. 27

Les quatre compagnons de route poursuivaient leur exploration de la grotte, attentifs. De temps à autre, ils criaient le nom de leur ami manquant dans l’espoir de recevoir une réponse. Seul Cuphead ne se joignait pas à l’effort général, comme indifférent. Il avait fait émerger un peigne d’une poche intérieure de sa veste qu’il fixait depuis de longues secondes, comme si l’objet était capable de lui fournir des réponses aux questions qui tenaillaient sa pauvre cervelle. A cette vue, Bendy se rapprocha de lui et s’efforça de lui offrir un sourire encourageant.   
\- Hé, peut-être qu’on va retrouver aussi Jackpot, lui suggéra-t-il.   
Le nervi du Diable haussa un sourcil, pas le moins convaincu par cette proposition. Il passa son peigne dans sa chevelure élastique pour lui redonner un semblant de forme.   
\- Ça m’étonnerait, répondit-il d’une voix égale. Il n’a pas dû survivre.   
\- Ne sois pas un tel rabat-joie, mec…   
La mine chiffonnée de celui qu’il avait appris à considéré comme un ami toucha le mécanicien. Il devait réellement s’inquiéter pour le pauvre petit chat… Il asséna un coup de poing léger sur le bicep du frère de Mugman.   
\- Allez, Cupperoo. Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis !   
\- Si, je le pense, rétorqua l’intéressé à voix basse, mais j’espère avoir tort…   
Mugman voulut s’approcher de son aîné pour le réconforter, mais il n’en eut nullement le temps. Tout à coup, un rugissement abominable s’éleva, statufiant nos quatre acolytes. Sous leurs yeux terrifiés, une gigantesque araignée venait de surgir des ténèbres ! Ses huit pattes monstrueuses brassaient l’air alors qu’elle fonçait vers eux, l’écume à la gueule. Les aventuriers savaient qu’ils devaient fuir ou, tout du moins, dégainer leurs armes, mais ils étaient pétrifiés à la vue de l’instrument de leur mort imminente. C’est alors que l’immonde créature s’effondra à quelques pas d’eux.   
Tous retinrent leur souffle et l’un d’entre eux laissa même lui échapper un petit cri aigu sous la forme d’un filet de voix. Les jambes sciées par l’intensité de l’émotion qui les avait assaillie, ils s’entregardaient, tremblants à l’idée que le moindre mouvement pourrait attirer sur eux l’intention de l’araignée. Cependant, un éclat rougeoyant attira l’attention de Boris. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que du sang s’échappait des crocs du monstre en un flot épais et dense. Il humecta sa bouche desséchée de sa langue puis parvint enfin à balbutier :   
\- Attendez… Est-ce qu’elle est morte ?   
Les compagnons de route n’en revenaient pas ! Maintenant que leur panique s’était quelque peu estompée, ils se rendaient compte que de larges béances s’ouvraient dans le corps de leur assaillante. La carapace épaisse avait été explosée par endroits sous la force de coups dévastateurs et des coupures cisaillaient son corps tout entier. Qui avait pu lui causer autant de dégâts… ? Un frisson parcourut la petite troupe. Ils n’étaient pas certains de vouloir rencontrer l’auteur de toutes ses plaies.   
Néanmoins, ils y furent très vite confrontés. En effet, ils s’aperçurent que leur ennemie n’avait pas débarqué seule. Une silhouette se dressait sur son dos ensanglanté, une large épée à la main. Elle les observait depuis son perchoir, l’œil aiguisé, le visage fermé. C’était…   
\- Monsieur Félix ! s’exclama-t-on.   
Le chat leur offrit un sourire et son masque froid fondit instantanément comme neige au soleil. Il sauta du corps de sa victime, soucieux et heureux à la fois de retrouver ses camarades. Son sourire s’effaça très vite à la vue de l’abdomen bandé de Boris, de l’œil gonflé de Cuphead et des mines échevelées des deux autres.   
\- Mon Dieu, que vous est-il arrivé, les gars ? s’inquiéta-t-il.   
\- Monsieur Félix, le coupa le louveteau, c’était… !  
\- Incroyable ! hurla le mécanicien en s’interposant entre son frère et son idole, les pommettes rosies d’excitation.   
Félix, bien que surpris par l’intervention intempestive de son lecteur, eut la gentillesse de ne faire aucune remarque. Il rit, soulagé. On dirait que tout le monde allait bien… Il sentit quelque chose remuer contre sa poitrine. Le chat sourit légèrement puis écarta les pans de sa veste.   
\- C’est bon, p’tit gars, le monstre est parti.   
La tête toute ébouriffée de Jackpot émergea du vêtement sous les yeux ébahis des compagnons de route. Cuphead ne put retenir un cri de joie et courut récupérer le chaton. Celui-ci, ravi, se peletonna dans les bras du nervi du Diable. Il alla même jusqu’à frotter son front contre le menton de son ami en ronronant de satisfaction. Mugman, ravi de la tournure des évènements, se mit à gratouiller le ventre rond et chaud de l’animal. Tout était bien qui finissait bien… Quel soulagement ! Un soupir grave s’échappa de la poitrine de Félix. Pendant un moment, il avait perdu espoir…   
\- J’étais si inquiet, avoua-t-il. Surtout quand j’ai vu ton sac sur l’araignée, Boris…   
\- Mon sac ? l’interrogea vivement l’intéressé.   
\- Oui. Regarde autour, je pense toujours qu’elle l’a.   
Intrigué, le louveteau se pencha en avant pour confirmer les dires du chat. Un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres à la vue de son sac à dos, toujours accroché à la patte de l’immonde créature. Il délaissa son frère et ses amis pour aller le récupérer. Pendant ce temps, Félix examina ses camarades, souhaitant leur apporter son aide s’ils étaient blessés. Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas, si on exceptait l’œil gonflé de Cuphead. Pour le moment, il n’y pouvait rien ; il fallait attendre que la poche de sang se résorbe.   
L’aventurier remarqua que la fourrure de son petit lecteur, par contre, avait besoin d’être brossée : elle était plus dépeignée encore que celle de Jackpot !  
\- Tu as été attaqué aussi, Bendy ? le questionna-t-il. Tu es tout échevelé…   
\- Oh, non, c’est une histoire différente, le rassura le malade en préférant passer sous silence sa chute peu glorieuse dans le tunnel.   
L’écrivain lui sourit avec douceur. Il fit surgir une brosse de sa sacoche enchantée et la brandit sous le nez de Bendy.   
\- Hé bien, tu vas me la raconter pendant que je démêle tout ça, d’accord ?   
Cette suggestion fit aussitôt monter le rouge aux joues à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier tenta bien de bafouiller une contestation, mais cette tentative se solda par un échec et il finit par accepter les bons soins de son idole, plus que ravi que celle-ci s’occupe de lui.   
Boris, sur ces entrefaits, revint, chargé de son sac à dos. Il en profita pour demander à l’aventurier s’il pourrait ensuite lui emprunter sa brosse afin que lui-même remette un peu d’ordre dans ses poils, ce que Félix accepta tout naturellement. Une fois que ce dernier en eut fini avec son lecteur, il se recula d’un pas, satisfait du résultat.   
\- Et c’est fini, annonça-t-il.   
\- Merci, papa !   
Un silence consterné tomba sur la petite troupe. Les mots étaient sortis avec un tel naturel que Bendy n’avait rien pu faire pour les retenir entre ses dents. Se rendant subitement compte de sa bourde, le mécanicien passa par toutes les couleurs : blanc, vert, puis rouge écarlate ! Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et étouffa un cri de malaise contre ses paumes, monstrueusement gêné. Dans son dos, Boris peinait à réprimer un éclat de rire alors que Cuphead se fichait allégrement de lui, plus qu’heureux de le voir dans l’embarras. L’écrivain, touché par cette appellation, couvait le malade d’un regard tendre que ce dernier ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à essayer de se faufiler dans le sac à dos de son petit frère dans le vain espoir de disparaître à jamais de la surface de la terre.   
\- Cache-moi pour toujours, Boris ! suppliait-il.   
Impitoyable, l’intéressé refusa aussi sec. Il alla même jusqu’à repousser son aîné afin d’avoir accès au contenu de son sac à dos et en retira la carte, soulagé de voir qu’elle était intacte. Si jamais l’araignée l’avait abîmée – ou pire ! détruite ! – il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.   
\- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir nous remettre en route, s’exclama Mugman. J’ai hâte de sortir de cette grotte, elle me donne froid dans le dos.  
Tous l’approuvèrent vivement. Les cinq aventuriers se remirent en route, soulagés d’avoir enfin réussi à se réunir. Ils ignoraient quels autres obstacles se dresseraient sur leur route, mais cela importait peu. Ensemble, ils pourraient les surmonter, ils en avaient la conviction.   
Tous emboîtèrent le pas du louveteau qui avait revêtu un pull avec ravissement, soulagé d’avoir enfin quelque chose sur le dos. Boris avait le nez plongé dans la carte et avançait d’un pas sûr. Bendy trépignait d’impatience. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur le premier fragment de l’Ink Machine ! A ses yeux, il s’agissait du premier pas vers sa guérison inespérée. Peut-être n’allait-il pas mourir, en définitive… Il avait l’impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.   
Néanmoins, la mine sombre de son idole le préoccupait. Il finit par se racler la gorge puis s’adresser à lui, inquiet :   
\- Quelque chose vous préoccupe, monsieur Félix ?   
L’écrivain eut une moue pensive. Il finit par pousser un soupir avant de confier ses pensées au reste de la troupe :  
\- Les araignées des rochers vivent toujours en groupe et sont rarement aussi grosses… J’ai remarqué des membres d’araignées avec des traces de crocs sur mon chemin. J’ai peur que quelque chose de bien plus dangereux nous attende plus loin.   
Les quatre compagnons de route s’entregardèrent, anxieux. Il fallait qu’ils soient sur leurs gardes. A leur grand soulagement, cependant, ils ne rencontrèrent plus aucun monstre. Ce fut un autre problème qui se dressa bientôt sur leur route.   
\- Les gars ? les interpella le louveteau. La carte dit que nous devrions poursuivre dans cette direction, mais la route est bloquée…   
En effet, le chemin était encombré par d’énormes rochers. Un éboulement devait avoir eu lieu ! Impossible de continuer par là. Félix vint coller son oreille contre la paroi.   
\- Je peux entendre une cascade… constata-t-il. Il y a quelque chose derrière !  
Bendy s’avança aussitôt pour observer la caillasse. Plutôt satisfait de son examen, il recula d’un pas pour déposer sa sacoche et remonter ses manches, un sourire au coin des lèvres.   
\- OK, débarrassons-nous de tout ça ! Ça ne semble pas bien lourd.   
Cuphead, de son côté, leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué par les inepties qui pouvaient parfois sortir de la bouche du mécanicien. Comme s’il était possible qu’il soulève de tels blocs de pierre ! Tout ce qu’il allait y gagner, c’était un bon mal de dos et une nouvelle humiliation, comme si celle de tout à l’heure n’avait pas suffi.   
\- Ne te méprend pas, la crevette, intervint-il. Il n’y aucune chance que tu parviennes à…   
Néanmoins, il eut tôt fait de ravaler ses paroles. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le malade venait de saisir à bras le corps un rocher qui faisait au moins le double de sa taille. Et le pire, c’était qu’il le soulevait dans les airs comme si de rien n’était !   
Le mécanicien se recula de plusieurs pas pour déposer son fardeau. Il trottina ensuite vers l’amas de cailloux afin de renouveler son geste. Alors qu’il tenait un nouveau rocher contre lui, Boris l’interpella dans un soupir.   
\- Ça va prendre une éternité si l’on fait ça, Bendy, fit-il remarquer.   
\- Oh, alors tu suggères quoi ? le questionna son aîné.   
\- Repose ça, d’abord, on va y réfléchir.   
Le mécanicien haussa les épaules, mais obtempéra. Lui et son frère se mirent à débattre sur la façon de dégager la voie, très vite rejoints dans leur conciliabule par Mugman et Félix. Seul Cuphead demeura un moment en retrait, stupéfait. Il comprit avec surprise que Bendy était loin d’être aussi faible et pathétique qu’il ne l’avait cru au premier abord. Non, le malade cachait bien son jeu… En fait, si lui et Mugman n’avaient possédé leurs pouvoirs, ils auraient été battus à plat de couture depuis un long, très long moment.


	29. 28

Dans la grotte souterraine, au sein d’un lieu caché de tous, un groupe de cinq personnes (et un chat, tout de même, n’oublions pas le délicieux petit Jackpot) était en train de mener un débat houleux sur le meilleur moyen de dégager les rochers qui obstruaient son passage, chacun y allant avec sa méthode. Profitant de l’occupation de ses amis, Mugman avait fini par se détacher de l’assemblée pour s’approcher de leur obstacle. Ses yeux coururent sur la pierre, à la recherche de failles. Hum… Ça devrait le faire.   
\- C’est bon, les gars, on s’y colle ! annonça-t-il, mettant fin au conciliabule. On va détruire ce mur en un rien de temps, hein, Cup ?   
L’intéressé écarquilla les yeux, n’ayant pas envie le moins du monde être impliqué dans un acte quelconque qui impliquerait une nouvelle utilisation de son pouvoir. Son frère lui balança un immense sourire, totalement confiant et complètement ignorant des monstres qui détruisaient les entrailles de son aîné. Il lui donna un coup d’épaule en riant.   
\- Faisons-le, frérot !  
\- Heu, OK, parvint à balbutier Cuphead.   
Son regard tomba sur ses doigts, ses doigts porteurs de ce don qu’il haïssait chaque jour davantage. Auparavant, il était si fier de ses rayons mortels… Il en avait usé et abusé, se délectant de ses capacités, confiant, régalien. Puis, il y avait eu cet horrible accident.   
Sang, sang… Gerbe rouge, écarlate, flot qui inonde les pavés. Les yeux de sa victime qui se vident de leur vie.   
Mugman !  
\- Cup ? Tu es prêt ?   
La voix de son cadet parvint à l’arracher à ses immondes réminiscences. Le nervi du Diable se rendit alors compte qu’il avait cessé de respirer. Il fourragea ses doigts dans la fourrure de Jacpot dans l’espoir que cela l’aide à réguler son souffle.   
\- Je ne veux pas, OK ? cria-t-il en se détournant brutalement. Ma vision est toujours flou !  
\- D’accord, d’accord, bon sang, marmonna Mugman qui se demandait ce qu’il avait encore fait pour mériter qu’on l’enguirlande.   
Il s’avança sans plus se soucier de son aîné.   
\- Bon, double charge pour moi ! déclara-t-il d’un ton joyeux. Vous devriez reculer, les gars !  
Tous s’empressèrent d’obéir, curieux de voir Mugman à l’œuvre. Félix avait même discrètement sorti un carnet de sa sacoche pour pouvoir y consigner l’exploit du garçon, excité à l’idée de pouvoir de nouveau contempler ses pouvoirs. Bendy fronça les sourcils quand il s’aperçut que Cuphead, lui, n’avait pas encore bougé, complètement perdu dans ses pensées douloureuses. Il l’attrapa par le coude et le tira sans ménagement en arrière.   
\- La terre à la tête vide, tu écoutes un peu ? grogna-t-il. Ton frère nous a demandé de nous tenir loin.   
\- Oh… Désolé…   
Bendy fut tellement interloqué qu’il lâcha Cuphead. Venait-il à l’instant de s’excuser ? C’était nouveau, ça ! Et son visage… On aurait dit qu’il était hanté par quelque chose. Il aurait souhaité le questionner plus en avant, une pointe d’inquiétude dans l’estomac, lorsqu’une lueur bleue attira son attention. Mugman venait d’entrer en action ! Tous firent le silence alors que le benjamin de Cuphead rassemblait son pouvoir dans le creux de ses deux paumes. Yeux clos, bras croisés à hauteur de sa tête, il amenait à ses doigts toutes les particules de pouvoir qu’il pouvait trouver. Quand il fut satisfait de la quantité accumulée, il recula son pied droit afin d’assurer son équilibre puis balança ses bras en avant de toutes ses forces ! Les rayons bondirent en avant et se fracassèrent contre la paroi rocheuse. Celle-ci explosa littéralement sous l’impact et les yeux ébahis de la petite troupe.   
Bendy, Boris et Félix bondirent en avant en piaillant, plus qu’impressionnés par le tour de force de leur jeune ami. Le seul qui semblait mécontent, en réalité, c’était Jackpot, terré sur l’épaule de Cuphead. Tout ce vacarme, c’était bien trop pour ses pauvres oreilles sensibles…   
Le louveteau sauta dans les bras de Mugman en riant.   
\- Mon ami est meilleur que le tien, Bendy ! déclara-t-il en riant, extrêmement fier.   
\- Pas moyen, répliqua l’intéressé avec un sourire en coin. Mug est mon copain aussi. Tu peux avoir l’autre.   
L’autre en question se contenta de répondre à la pique par un soupir désobligé. 

*

Une fois l’euphorie retombée, les aventuriers se remirent en route. Comme l’avait déduit Félix auparavant, il y avait bel et bien une cascade de l’autre côté de la paroi. Mais ce ne fut pas cet élément que retinrent les compagnons de route. Ce qui les stupéfia, en effet, c’était que la chute d’eau était inondée de soleil ! Boris poussa un cri de ravissement.   
\- Enfin, la lumière du jour !  
\- J’espère qu’on a trouvé une sortie, soupira Félix, soulagé à l’idée de pouvoir faire sortir ses compagnons de ce traquenard infernal.   
Ils se mirent à avancer en silence. Alors qu’ils évoluaient vers la cascade, ils remarquèrent de nouveau cadavres d’araignées géantes, sauvagement démembrées, comme si on avait… mordu dedans. Un frisson parcourut le dos du mécanicien.   
\- Vous aviez raison, monsieur Félix, concéda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître l’anxiété qui perçait dans sa voix. Il y a vraiment une chose qui mange ces araignées…   
\- Mais, hé, peut-être que la chose en question est morte depuis longtemps ! proposa l’écrivain.   
\- Hum…   
\- C’est une théorie !   
Mais on ignorait surtout qui le chat tentait de convaincre en avançant une telle hypothèse ; lui ou ses amis ? Jackpot, insensible à l’ambiance générale, s’était de nouveau faufiler entre les mains habiles de Cuphead afin de se faire câliner. Ce dernier, ravi de plus prodiguer des caresses, en oubliait presque son environnement macabre. Le doux sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres attendrit son benjamin.   
\- Il est tout doux… fit-il remarquer. Il te rappelle quelqu’un, n’est-ce pas ?   
Un lointain souvenir enfantin, duveteux et chaleureux, affleura à la mémoire des deux frères. La maison leur manquait… Ils échangèrent un sourire, simples et heureux.   
Quant à Boris, il avait à peine remarqué les cadavres qui jalonnaient leur parcours tant son attention était focalisée sur la carte léguée par les anges. Si bien que, lorsque le parchemin lui livra finalement l’emplacement exact du fragment de la machine, il s’exclama à voix haute, inconscient du danger :   
\- Bon sang, c’est juste là, un peu plus haut ! On y est, les gars !  
Félix s’empressa de lui indiquer de se taire, les yeux écarquillés. Le louveteau n’eut pas le loisir de le questionner sur l’urgence qui transparaissait soudain dans son regard. Un craquement associé à un monstrueux bruit de succion déchira soudain l’atmosphère. Les aventuriers s’empressèrent de gagner l’extrémité de la grotte et se dissimulèrent derrière un pan de la paroi. Puis, timidement, ils jetèrent un coup d’œil à l’extérieur. Ce qu’ils découvrirent les statufia sur place.   
Leur tournant le dos, se délectant d’une araignée fraichement cueillie, à en croire les spasmes qui agitaient encore les pattes, une sirène se tenait à quelques mètres à peine d’eux. Elle était tout simplement gigantesque ! Au sommet de son crâne, une pieuvre endormie lui servait de couvre chef. Elle croquait délicatement dans son amuse gueule, sereine, ses immenses yeux noirs tournés vers l’infini de la mer qui se déroulait devant elle comme un immense tapi de miroir frappé de soleil.  
Il n’en fallait pas moins pour que Bendy en tombe instantanément sous le charme. Il s’accouda au semblant de pan de mur pierreux qui les cachait, un soupir accroché aux lèvres. Son attitude surprit Cuphead qui se tourna vers Boris dans l’espoir d’obtenir des explications.   
\- Heu, donc, il les aime… grandes ? en déduit-il.   
\- Celles-là sont ses préférées, répondit le louveteau dans un soupir désabusé, certainement habitué aux frasques amoureuses de son aîné.   
C’était sans compter sur Félix qui rappela sèchement son lecteur à l’ordre. Balbutiant, celui-ci se détourna de sa contemplation, le rouge aux joues. L’écrivain leva les yeux au ciel puis se retrancha dans ses pensées. Oh, cela lui revenait maintenant !   
\- C’est pourquoi le symbole à l’entrée de la grotte m’était familier. Il représentait une sirène de haute mer. Je suppose que je ne l’avais pas reconnue car elle était sous sa forme endormie. Mais tout comme les araignées de terre… Pourquoi est-elle géante ?   
Boris sortit alors le nez de sa carte dans une grimace. Il avait une mauvaise nouvelle…   
\- Je ne crois pas qu’il faille la contourner, malheureusement… La pièce est dans sa tête.   
Cette révélation sema le trouble parmi ses camarades. Dans la tête de la sirène ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’une pièce de l’Ink Machine pouvait bien faire dans la tête d’une sirène ! Un soupir découragé échappa à Félix.   
\- Pourquoi doit-on tuer une si majestueuse créature ? se désola-t-il.   
\- La question est surtout comment on va faire cette merde ? rétorqua Cuphead.   
Tous les regards convergèrent vers Mugman qui observait avec attention leur nouvel adversaire. Quand il comprit que ses amis comptaient de nouveau se reposer sur lui, il chercha du soutien auprès de son frère. Cependant, celui-ci se contenta de lever un pouce en l’air avec un sourire crispé.   
\- Allez, tu y vas et tu tires ! l’encouragea-t-il. Je crois en toi, frangin !  
C’est là que le benjamin se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas le moins du monde compter sur son frère. Quelle plaie… Il grommela quelque chose puis s’éloigna de quelques pas, vexé et déçu. L’attitude de Cuphead, plus que suspecte, poussa Bendy à se poser de sérieuses questions par rapport à son compagnon de route. Pourquoi diable refusait-il de les aider ? Reviendrait-il sur la promesse qu’ils avaient échangée ? C’était presque comme s’il était effrayé à l’idée de ti… rer… ?   
Oh…   
Alors c’était ça.   
Un discret sourire vint soulever le coin des lèvres du mécanicien. Il posa un regard neuf sur son ami, plus tendre, plus compréhensif. Ledit regard fut capté par Cuphead qui fronça les sourcils.   
\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? grogna-t-il.   
Le sourire du malade s’élargit, amusé par l’attitude défensive du jeune homme.   
\- Tu sais, Cup, tu n’as pas besoin d’abandonner ton pouvoir, lui indiqua-t-il avec une simplicité désarmante. Tu ne blesseras pas de nouveau ton frère, surtout si tu l’aimes autant.   
Son conseil ne tomba évidemment pas dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Boris et Mugman, qui se tenaient juste à quelques pas, écarquillèrent les yeux, un éclair de compréhension coincé au fond de leurs pupilles. Le benjamin de Cuphead sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en même temps qu’une éclosion de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Son frère était décidément… incroyable…   
De son côté, Cuphead se sentit rougir, mais alors rougir ! Il se terra dans le col de son manteau, plus gêné que jamais. Mais qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu traversé la tête de Bendy pour qu’il pense qu’exposer ses états d’âmes à lui était une bonne idée ?  
Il jeta un regard incendiaire au petit mécanicien qui continuait à sourire. Un sourire qui l’empêcha de sombrer totalement dans une sorte de honte poisseuse, un sourire qui disait simplement que ce n’était pas grave, que c’était juste… normal. Quelque peu rasséréné, Cuphead accepta de sortir la tête d’entre ses épaules et croisa les bras au niveau de son torse.   
\- OK, c’est peut-être la raison ! admit-il avec le plus de mauvaise grâce possible. Mais je peux facilement tirer sur n’importe quoi, n’importe quand !  
Mugman bondit alors dans ses bras pour une séance de câlinage dans les règles de l’art. Malheureusement, cette joie ne fut qu’éphémère. Soudain, la voix crispée de Félix s’éleva :   
\- Désolé de ruiner le moment, mais Cuphead, tu dois voir ça !   
Intrigué, l’intéressé s’avança. Un cri de stupeur et de peur mêlées lui échappa.   
\- Jackpot !   
Le chaton avait profité de l’inattention générale pour se faufiler en dehors de la grotte et entamer une balade en bord de mer, le museau au vent, irrésistiblement attiré par l’odeur iodée et poissonneuse d’une certaine sirène carnassière.  
Et ladite sirène venait à l’instant de poser son regard noir sur son prochain repas.


	30. 29

Figaro, d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, avait toujours connu la sécurité des bras de sa gentille maîtresse Minnie. Ce délicat chaton n’était pas sujet à la prudence. Pourquoi l’aurait-il, après tout, lui qui avait grandi dans un environnement serein et délicieusement doux ?   
Ainsi, quand le surnommé Jackpot quitta la grotte pour explorer les abords de l’océan, il ne prêta pas le moins du monde attention à la sirène carnassière qui se trouvait juste à quelques pas de lui, complètement absorbé par son exploration des fragrances apportées par l’air iodé. C’est à peine, d’ailleurs, s’il réagit quand la main gigantesque du monstre s’approcha de lui dans l’intention de le saisir entre ses doigts calleux. Ce ne fut que lorsque son nouvel ami hurla son nom qu’il consentit à s’arracher à ses recherches olfactives.   
Cuphead, en effet, à la vue de la menace imminente, bondit à découvert sans même réfléchir. Il saisit la pierre la plus proche qu’il balança contre la main de la sirène tout en hurlant le prénom du petit animal. Quand les yeux du félin se posèrent sur lui, il lui fit signe d’approcher tout en continuant à l’appeler d’une voix tremblante d’anxiété :   
\- Viens là, p’tit gars !  
Le chat poussa un miaulement plaintif et se précipita dans le refuge des bras du nervi du Diable en quelques bonds. Celui-ci le serra contre son cœur, soulagé à en crever. Cependant, le calme fut de courte durée. Furieuse que son amuse-gueule lui ait filé entre les doigts, la sirène poussa un rugissement inhumain et bondit en avant, le visage transfiguré par la haine et la faim.   
Tétanisé, Cuphead ne put qu’observer la mort approcher. Heureusement pour lui, Félix n’était pas du genre à fuir devant la peur. Au contraire, l’écrivain adorait singulièrement se jeter face au danger. C’est pourquoi il bondit avec l’agilité d’un guépard, son sabre à la main. Sa lame trouva la chair de leur ennemie dans une épaisse et chaude gerbe de sang noir.   
L’écrivain voulut reculer, mais son adversaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Un tentacule de la pieuvre située sur le sommet du crâne de la sirène claqua soudain dans l’atmosphère et vint s’enrouler autour de la taille du chat pour le soulever dans les airs. Cependant, l’aventurier n’était pas seul. Lorsqu’il avait vu son idole se jeter dans la bataille, le sang de Bendy n’avait fait qu’un tour. Il avait soulevé le plus gros rocher qu’il avait pu trouver et l’avait lancé de toutes ses forces. Son projectile se fracassa contre la joue de leur ennemie qui hurla à la mort. Mugman se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée. Il bondit et tira sans même prendre la peine de viser.   
\- Recule, monstre ! ordonna-t-il avant de lancer une seconde salve.   
Boris, qui était demeuré à l’abri dans la pénombre de la grotte, se redressa violemment à la vue de son ami en première ligne.   
\- Mugs ! Fait attention ! cria-t-il.   
La main gauche de la sirène avait été gravement endommagée les attaques combinées du frère de Cuphead et de l’aventurier. Les fissures craquelèrent et devinrent béances. La chair, comme s’il s’agissait de roche, se brisa et les phalanges ainsi que la paume s’écroulèrent sur eux-même avant de disparaître dans le ventre avide de l’océan. Boris porta une main horrifiée à sa bouche. Mon dieu, mais quel était ce cauchemar… ?   
L’entièreté de l’attention de l’apprenti mécanicien était portée sur le combat qui se déroulait à quelques pas d’eux, si bien qu’il ne remarqua pas son aîné à la démarche vacillante. Bendy, avec horreur, venait de se heurter à une paroi de la caverne, le souffle court. Il porta une main à son front où commençait à pulser l’insidieuse chaleur douloureuse. Quand il retira ses doigts, il constata qu’un filet d’encre imprégnait sa paume. Non… Non, non, pas maintenant !   
Comme si l’Inkness allait écouter ses suppliques.  
Un voile de brouillard s’abattit sur son regard alors que la fièvre prenait possession de ses membres gourds ; c’était à peine s’il parvenait à les mouvoir. Le goût si haï de l’encre avait envahi son palet. Le mécanicien tentait tant bien que mal de lutter contre les vertiges qui l’assaillaient, mais il ne parvenait même pas à décoller son dos de la paroi de pierre. Non, non, non… Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise, pas maintenant, pas alors que tous risquaient leur vie. Il voulait aider ! Il ne pouvait laisser cette affreuse sirène les blesser. Son frère, ses amis, son idole…   
Il devait les protéger ! Il le… devait…   
Le malade se recroquevilla sur lui-même, masse pathétique de chair prise de convulsion. L’encre le recouvrait presque entièrement d’un linceul noir et gluant. Boris finit par le remarquer et il comprit instantanément de quoi il en retournait. Il se précipita vers son aîné, l’estomac broyé par l’inquiétude.   
\- Bendy ? Tu vas bien ?   
Le louveteau avança sa main, mais retint son geste juste avant que ses doigts n’entrent en contact avec la peau de son frère. Ce dernier venait de brusquement se redresser et de se tourner vers lui. Boris recula d’un pas, la gorge broyée par une vague de terreur. Qu’est-ce que… ? Il tenta d’appeler le mécanicien, mais sa voix n’était qu’un misérable filet de voix bafouillant. C… Cette chose… ce n’était pas Bendy ! Cette créature, ce ne pouvait pas être son frère !  
Le monstre se détourna de lui dans une volte face. Sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention, il s’élança vers le champ de bataille où luttaient Félix et Mugman côte à côte. Alors que le benjamin de Cuphead balançait une nouvelle salve, l’écrivain fit sauter son arme dans sa main, prêt à repartir à l’assaut. Cependant, il fut interrompu dans son mouvement d’attaquepar une silhouette inconnue qui passa en coup de vent près de lui. Le nouvel arrivant se propulsa dans les airs d’une prodigieuse détente sous le regard stupéfait de l’ensemble des combattants.   
Sa queue immense s’enroula autour du bras blessé de la sirène alors qu’il atterrissait dans le creux de son coude en grognant tel un animal enragé. Son ennemie, appréciant peu qu’un insecte ne lui grimpe dessus, leva sa main valide avec la ferme attention de l’écraser. C’était sans compter sur l’agilité de son adversaire. Ce dernier, d’un nouveau bond, se projeta sur l’épaule de la créature aquatique pour lui griffer le visage. La gueule de la sirène s’ouvrit largement pour laisser sortir un hurlement de fureur. Sans perdre un seul instant, le combattant poursuivit son assaut en mordant à pleins crocs le tentacule qui essayait de le déloger de son perchoir. Puis il descendit à quatre pattes sur le bras où il avait initialement débuté son ascension. Sa queue, affreux serpent animé d’une volonté propre, vint ceinturer le moignon de la sirène. Puis elle se contracta pour étreindre la chair jusqu’à la rupture.   
Les fragments de sirène churent et éclatèrent la surface de l’eau. Le combattant dut effectuer de nouveau un de ses bonds prodigieux dont il avait le secret pour éviter de sombrer avec les membres épars de son adversaire. Il se ramassa sur lui-même puis se jeta en avant. Il parvint à atteindre le rivage, à quelques pas seulement de Félix qui dardait sur lui un regard éberlué. L’écrivain s’apprêtait à lui demander de décliner son identité quand le mystérieux nouveau venu se redressa. C’est alors qu’il comprit.   
Il s’agissait de Bendy.   
Il avait certainement doublé de taille. Ses membres, plus musclés, étaient rehaussés de redoutables ergots et de griffes. Entre ses crocs aiguisés sinuaient des filets épais d’encre. Sa peau toute entière, d’ailleurs, luisait, recouverte de cette même substance visqueuse qui semblait l’envelopper comme un costume. Et ses yeux… L’écrivain n’en avait jamais vu de pareils, plus sombres qu’une nuit sans lune, plus impénétrables qu’un puit sans fond.   
Mugman et Cuphead, eux aussi, avaient identifié leur allié. L’aîné, les yeux écarquillés, ne parvenait pas à prononcer une seule parole, estomaqué par la vision de ce Bendy somme toute terrifiant. Néanmoins, son frère n’était pas d’accord, bien au contraire.   
\- C’est tellement cool ! s’exclama-t-il.   
Avant que son aîné n’ait pu le retenir, Mugman s’était avancé, le regard étincelant d’admiration.   
\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, confessa le jeune ingénu.   
Le mécanicien se tourna vers lui. Son regard noir, dépourvu d’émotions, se posa sur le visage de son interlocuteur, comme s’il ne le reconnaissait pas. Mugman, sous l’intensité de ces yeux semblables à deux gouffres, ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un mouvement de recul. Il tenta une plaisanterie pour détendre l’atmosphère soudainement chargée d’une tension sans précédent :  
\- Bon sang, tu as un look un peu… effrayant.   
L’instinct de grand frère de Cuphead ne fit qu’un tour. Il s’interposa entre Bendy et son benjamin, le bras tendu pour empêcher le malade de s’approcher de lui. De son autre main, il tenait fermement Jackpot contre sa poitrine. Jamais il ne se serait douté que Bendy était capable d’un tel prodige. Un rapide coup d’œil lui indiqua que Boris non plus ne semblait pas en revenir. Il ignorait ce qu’il s’était passé et, surtout, les conséquences de cette violente transformation. Nul ne savait si le mécanicien ne s’était pas fait engloutir…   
\- B… Bendy ! l’interpella-t-il, maudissant intérieurement sa langue qui avait fourché. C’est vraiment toi ?   
Pour toute réponse, la patte hérissée de terribles griffes s’avança vers lui. Cuphead sentit l’ensemble des muscles de son corps se tendre. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, attendant l’affreuse brûlure des ongles aiguisés dans sa chair. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand les doigts du mécanicien se perdirent dans sa chevelure. Avec un plaisir évident, le malade défit la chevelure élastique de son ami en passant énergiquement sa paume dedans.   
\- Oh, regarde qui est en bas.   
La voix, grave, presque rocailleuse, était bel et bien sortie de la gorge de Bendy, même si elle n’avait rien à voir avec celle que l’intéressé utilisait en temps normal.   
\- Je suppose que cela explique ta tendance à l’emportement, enchaîna le malade. Tu n’as qu’une petite patience ! Ça fait écho à ta petite taille !  
Sur ce trait d’esprit qu’il trouvait particulièrement hilarant, Bendy éclata de rire, les poings vissés sur les hanches. Consterné par son attitude, Cuphead ne trouva rien à répondre, contrairement à Mugman qui se joignit son ami dans sa crise d’hilarité. Il semblerait donc que Bendy ait conservé l’entièreté de sa raison ! Un soupir de soulagement franchit discrètement le seuil de ses lèvres. Au moins, ils n’avaient pas deux fronts à mener à la fois !  
Le mécanicien contemplait ses paumes gigantesques, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il passa le revers de sa manche sur ses yeux pour essuyer l’encre qui obstruait sa vision.   
\- J’espère que c’est réel, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.   
Cuphead eut un violent sursaut quand ce chuchotement, pourtant infime, lui parvint. Il aurait souhaité demander de plus amples explications au mécanicien, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. En effet, ce dernier s’avançait déjà vers son adversaire tout en faisant craquer ses jointures, une expression carnassière gravée sur ses traits. Il pouvait se battre… Il allait se battre ! Il allait écraser cette fichue sirène ! En cet instant, rien n’aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Il allait être utile à monsieur Félix, à son frère, à ses amis !   
\- Désolé, mesdames, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, mordant. J’aurais adoré rester et discuter, mais je dois montrer à cette salope qui est le patron, ici.   
Et, sans ajouter un mot de plus ou ne serait-ce accorder une œillade à ses compagnons, Bendy se lança de nouveau dans son duel mortel avec la sirène.


	31. 30

Le combat se poursuivait avec fureur. Désormais, de larges fissures parcouraient le corps artificiel de la sirène. Bendy, fort de sa nouvelle apparence, labouraient la chair du monstre de ses redoutables griffes. Il avait l’impression de planter ses doigts dans de l’argile ! Mais en quoi était donc fait cette sirène ?   
Sur le rivage, Boris le contemplait sans comprendre. Etait-ce réellement son frère là-haut qui se battait ? Cet étrange être filiforme aux yeux noirs ? Non… Il ne le connaissait pas… Jamais il n’avait su que Bendy pouvait ainsi se transformer. Félix lui coula un regard en coin, inquiet.   
\- Boris, c’est déjà arrivé ? l’interrogea-t-il.   
\- N… Non, répondit le louveteau sans quitter son aîné des yeux.   
L’aventurier ignorait quelle attitude adopter. Tous avaient été choqués par la brusque métamorphose de Bendy. Cependant, il semblerait que le mécanicien soit toujours maître de ses pensées et mouvements. Peut-être qu’il se rongeait les sangs pour rien…   
Le mécanicien, de son côté, faisait face à son adversaire. Il n’avait pas remarqué que l’un des serpents qui ornaient sa chevelure s’était sournoisement glissé dans son dos, prêt à refermer ses crocs sur lui.   
Mais c’était sans compter sur ses alliés qui veillaient sur ses arrières. Simultanémement, les voix des deux frères au service du Diable s’élevèrent :  
\- Bendy ! Attention ! cria Cuphead.   
\- Bendy ! Baisse-toi ! hurla Mugman.   
Ce dernier n’attendit pas de voir si leur ami exécutait son ordre pour tirer un puissant rayon d’énergie bleu. Le malade, dont l’attention avait été attirée par ce violent éclat de lumière, se jeta à terre pour éviter le mortel projectile. Le reptile fut frappé de plein fouet et réduit en cendres. Le mécanicien profita de l’opportuniter pour bondir et mordre la sirène au niveau du nez.   
Demeuré en retrait, Cuphead n’en revenait pas. M… Merde… Mais, qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de prévenir Bendy du danger ? Pourquoi avait-il eu ce stupide réflexe, comme s’il considéré le mécanicien comme… Non, hors de question ! Le nervi du Diable frappa son œil blessé à plusieurs reprises, comme s’il martelait une idée pour se la rentrer dans le crâne.   
Tu t’en fiches ! Tu t’en fiches !  
Le mécanicien pouvait bien mourir. Cela l’arrangeait, d’ailleurs ! Une fois qu’il serait hors course, il n’aurait plus qu’à récupérer la carte qui était en possession de son frère et plus personne ne pourrait alors bâtir de nouveau l’Ink Machine. Oui, c’était ça, qu’elle le tue, cette sirène ! Qu’elle fasse le sale boulot à sa place.   
Il s’en fichait…  
\- Cuphead ! Attention !  
Le hurlement s’était soudainement élevé et avait déchiré l’atmosphère. Avant que l’aîné ne puisse réagir, Mugman avait bondi sur lui et l’avait percuté de toutes ses forces. Les jambes de son frère ne tinrent pas le coup et il s’effondra sur le sol. Cuphead se redressa péniblement en se tenant la tête, légèrement nauséeux. La blessure qu’il avait reçue plus tôt ne lui permettait pas de conserver un bon équilibre. Sa nouvelle chute lui donnait la sensation qu’une armée de cloches se déchainait entre ses tempes. Il posa les yeux sur le combat pour évaluer la situation et le souffle sembla brusquement lui manquer.   
Les hostilités étaient comme suspendues. Le haut du corps de la sirène reposait lourdement sur le rivage, mais sa queue était demeurée dans l’eau. Elle affichait un air revêche, particulièrement mauvais, les joues gonflées et les mâchoires en action, comme si elle essayait d’avaler… quelque chose…   
Où est Mugman ?   
Son visage creux semblait illuminé de l’intérieur. Une puissante source de lumière bleue jaillissait de ses orbites. Un bleu semblable à celui du pouvoir de…   
Le mécanicien laissa lui échapper une injure. Il bondit sur le sommet du crâne de son ennemie. De ses bras puissants, il attrapa deux serpents qu’il se mit à serrer contre lui. Il fallait qu’il se débarrasse de ces nuisibles à tout prix ! Ensuite, il pourrait venir en aide à Mugman. Cependant, alors qu’il luttait contre les reptiles, un son sourd s’éleva. Il reconnut avec stupeur le bruit qu’émettaient les deux frères quand ils utilisaient leur pouvoir… juste avant qu’un rayon d’une puissance phénoménale ne frappe la sirène en pleine face !   
Sur le rivage, Cuphead s’avançait, le doigt levé, prêt à faire feu de nouveau. Sur ses joues roulaient des larmes d’horreur et de rage incontrôlables.   
\- Recrache mon frère, salope ! s’époumonna-t-il.   
Affaiblie par les assauts simultanés de Bendy et du nervi du Diable, leur terrible adversaire s’effondra sur le rivage. Cuphead ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il se précipita sur elle et plongea ses mains à l’intérieur de sa bouche pour la forcer à écarter les mâchoires.   
\- Ouvre ! lui hurla-t-il.   
Hors de question, non, non… Il ne perdrait pas son frère, personne ne le lui retirerait. Il avait déjà empêché le Diable de l’emmener au loin, il pouvait très bien tenir tête à une sirène. « Allez, fragin, le suppliait-il par la pensée. Tu m’as promis de ne jamais me laisser. S’il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça. S… S’il te plaît… »  
La sirène poussa un râle cavernal, comme un animal blessé qui agoniserait. Elle se dégagea d’un mouvement de tête brusque. Le combat se poursuivait, mais, cette fois-ci, Cuphead était décidé à y participer. Dans un mouvement brusque, il arracha le bandage qui obstruait sa vue.   
Puis il prépara son prochain tir. 

*

Mugman avait été gobé. Purement et simplement gobé, comme une mouche. Il avait du mal à le croire.  
\- Je ne vois rien ! s’exclama-t-il.   
Ses mains exploraient à tâtons ce qui l’entourait. On aurait dit qu’il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte spongieuse. Il serait dans la bouche de la créature ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Mais où, alors ? Il n’arrivait pas à se repérer ! Le frère de Cuphead brandit son doigt et se concentra de sorte à ne faire naître qu’une étincelle sur le sommet de son ongle. Son pouvoir clignota puis se stabilisa, répandant une douce lumière bleue. On dirait qu’il avait atterri bel et bien dans une sorte de grotte… Où que se pose son regard, il ne tombait que sur des parois lisses. Il devait bouger et trouver un moyen de sortir !   
Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se mettre en route, un mouvement attira son œil. Puis une voix d’une grande timidité s’éleva dans son dos :   
\- Q… Qui es-tu ?   
Il fit volte face, les yeux écarquillés. Il y avait donc quelqu’un d’autre ici !  
\- Qui est là ? lança-t-il à la ronde.   
Un petit cri de surprise retentit. En effet, il y avait bien quelqu’un à quelques pas de lui, les bras levés devant son visage pour se protéger de la lumière qui agressait ses yeux. Lentement, une fois que sa respiration fut calmée, la craintive inconnue accepta de se dévoiler. Il s’agissait d’une jeune fille aux yeux ronds et à la tête coiffée d’une pieuvre violacée. Les yeux de Mugman détaillèrent cette mystérieuse apparition et dénotèrent un aspect de sa physionomie qui le glaça : le bas de son corps s’achevait en une queue de poisson.   
Ce n’était pas une jeune fille. C’était une sirène ! Une petite sirène dont le visage lui était étrangement familier… Mais oui !   
\- Hé ! s’exclama-t-il en la menaçant de son étincelle. Tu ressembles au monstre géant qui essaie de nous tuer !   
L’intéressée se recroquevilla sur elle-même, apeurée.   
\- Non, pitié, je n’ai rien à voir avec lui !  
Mugman haussa un sourcil dibutatif. A y regarder de plus près, même si elles avaient des points communs, les deux sirènes ne se ressemblaient pas plus que cela… Et celle-ci avait l’air trop frêle pour être une quelconque menace. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard plein d’espoir.   
\- Attends, tu viens de l’extérieur, n’est-ce pas ? S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es là pour me sauver ! Je ne veux plus rester ici…   
A la fin de sa phrase, sa voix se brisa et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. La pauvre sirène tremblait, le corps secoué de spasmes alors qu’elle ne parvenait plus à endiguer ses sanglots bruyants. Complètement désarçonné par le visage défait de son vis-à-vis, Mugman s’accroupit à sa hauteur.   
\- Oh, mon dieu. Non, non, non, je suis désolé. Tu n’as pas l’air d’être impliquée dans tout ça.   
Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il déposa une main sur l’épaule de son interlocutrice pour doucement lui frotter le dos. Peu à peu, celle-ci parvint à de nouveau maîtriser sa respiration, au grand soulagement du benjamin de Cuphead qui n’avait nullement l’habitude de consoler des dames. Il finit par lui adresser un sourire qu’il espérait rassurant.   
\- Ne crains rien, je vais trouver un moyen de sortir d’ici, lui assura-t-il. D’accord ?   
Il accompagna sa tirade d’un clin d’œil. L’effet fut instantané. La sirène cessa de pleurer et ses joues se colorèrent délicieusement de touches coquelicots.   
\- D… D’accord, murmura-t-elle, subjuguée.   
Elle l’avait enfin trouvé… Le héros qui la sauverait de sa prison !


	32. Chapter 32

Mugman avait repris l’exploration de la caverne. Grâce à l’étincelle qu’il gardait sur le sommet de son ongle, il avait pu examiner les parois lisses et courbes. Il n’avait trouvé aucune ouverture qui leur permettrait, à la sirène et à lui, de s’échapper. Etaient-ils vraiment à l’intérieur de la sirène ? Où, alors ? Sa tête ? Mais c’était si vide… La sirène ne serait donc pas réelle ? Quoi, une sorte de golem ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Bendy parvenait à la blesser ainsi.   
\- Bon, voyons ce qu’on peut trouver, marmonna-t-il.   
\- Oh ! s’exclama la prisonnière. Il y a une sorte d’appareil qui fait fonctionner tout cet… « endroit. » Mais je ne peux ni le voir, ni le chercher.   
\- Merci, hum…   
Le frère de Cuphead s’arrêta subitement de marcher, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu’un fait lui traversait l’esprit.  
\- Mince, alors ! Je ne t’ai même pas demandé ton nom, souligna-t-il avec un grand sourire.   
La petite sirène pouffa doucement, rassurée et amusée par cet étrange visiteur qui avait soudainement débarqué de nulle part. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine.  
\- Mon nom, c’est Maria, se présenta-t-elle en souriant à son tour. Cala Maria.   
\- Enchanté, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Moi, c’est Mugman.   
Son regard courut sur sa nouvelle amie au sourire angélique. C’était vrai qu’elle était mignonne, bien plus que la sirène folle furieuse que ses amis combattaient à l’extérieur. Un nouveau détail attira son attention. La queue de Maria disparaissait dans le sol en-dessous de ses fesses, comme si une faille s’était refermée autour d’elle.   
\- Wha, attends, je n’avais pas vu ça ! Tu es coincée, un truc comme ça ?   
Les grands yeux de la petite sirène se posèrent sur sa pauvre queue aux écailles abîmées. Un soupir sortit de sa gorge.   
\- Coincée, ça, je le suis… murmura-t-elle.   
Pour le jeune frère de Cuphead, hors de question de laisser une jeune demoiselle en danger. Il chercherait une sortie plus tard. Pour le moment, seule comptait Maria. Il étouffa son pouvoir et se plaça derrière la prisonnière.   
\- Laisse-moi t’aider à sortir de là.   
\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses…  
\- Essayons d’abord, la coupa-t-il avec gentillesse.   
Doucement, comme s’il craignait d’effrayer la jeune fille, il glissa ses mains sous ses aisselles. Puis, prenant appui sur ses jambes, il se mit à tirer. Malheureusement, au bout de plusieurs essais, il dut se rendre à l’évidence : impossible de sortir Maria de là. Le sol semblait la retenir, comme s’il refusait de voir s’échapper la sirène. Le jeune homme chercha un autre angle pour tirer son amie de là sans lui faire de mal, mais cette tentative aussi échoua. A bout de souffle et les muscles en feu, Mugman recula, mains sur les genoux.   
\- Je pensais que ça serait plus facile, avoua-t-il, une fois qu’il eut récupéré sa respiration.   
\- Je te l’avais dit, marmonna Maria.   
Même si elle savait le résultat courut d’avance, elle ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un soupçon de déception et de tristesse mêlées. Peut-être, en définitive, qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen pour elle d’échapper à sa prison… 

*

Sur le rivage, le combat se poursuivait. Cuphead avait du mal à suivre le rythme de Bendy. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas utilisé son pouvoir et il se fatiguait rapidement. Alors qu’il reprenait son souffle, son regard ne quittait pas le mécanicien dont le nouveau corps semblait doté de muscles phénoménaux. Il sautait, virevoltetait avec une aisance tout bonnement stupéfiante.   
Un bruit de course attira soudain son attention. Boris, le visage déformé par la tristesse, s’était armé d’une clé à molette et se précipitait dans leur direction.   
\- Mugman, je vais te sauver ! hurla-t-il.   
Cuphead réagit instantanément. Il dressa son bras entre le louveteau et la sirène carnassière.   
\- Où penses-tu aller ? siffla-t-il.   
\- Je… Je dois… ! Je dois sauver mon ami !  
Incappable de prononcer un mot de plus, Boris fondit en larmes tout en s’agrippant au bras du nervi du Diable. Ses mains tremblaient, mais refusaient de lâcher son arme improvisée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami entre les dents de cette sirène, il s’y refusait ! Il devait faire quelque chose pour le tirer de là. Sinon, il s’en voudrait toute sa vie.   
Et Cuphead ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre ce sentiment…   
Il poussa un soupir et passa une main sur le crâne du louveteau pour le calmer. Mugman s’était fait un bon ami…   
\- Ecoute, gamin. Mon frère t’aime beaucoup, alors, jusqu’à ce que je le sauve, tu es sous ma protection.   
Boris voulut protester, mais son interlocuteur reprit la parole, l’empêchant d’émettre le moindre son :   
\- Tu as vu combien il est fort. Il va bien. Et je vais m’en assurer.   
Peut-être que c’était surtout lui qu’il tentait de convaincre en prononçant ces mots. Bien sûr que son idiot de frangin était fort et bien sûr qu’il s’en tirerait. Il était sorti de l’hôpital à peine quelques jours plus tôt, après tout. Ce n’était pas pour y retourner de si tôt, les pieds devant. Non. Mugman allait leur revenir sain et sauf. Il lui souriait et lui, il pourrait l’enguirlander de tout son saoul pour avoir pris de tels risques.   
Et tout irait bien.   
En tout cas, son discours sembla toucher Boris dont les larmes se tarirent. Cuphead le relâcha, soudainement embarassé. Décidemment, les deux frères mécaniciens avaient l’art de faire ressortir le côté guimauve qu’il tentait tant bien que mal d’enfouir au fond de lui.   
\- N… Ne parle pas aux autres de ce… côté de moi.   
Boris s’empressa d’hocher la tête, alors que sa queue battait l’air avec vigueur. Cependant, un ricanement les fit sursauter. Bendy, à quelques pas, rivait sur eux un regard moqueur alors qu’il était occupé à étrangler l’un des serpents de la chevelure de son adversaire.   
\- J’ai tout entendu, cœur tendre, sifflota-t-il.   
\- Non, tu n’as rien entendu ! protesta avec véhémence Cuphead.   
Bendy haussa un sourcil, ravi d’avoir un nouveau sujet sur lequel il pourrait taquiner Cuphead. Mais cela serait pour plus tard. Pour le moment, ils avaient une sirène géante à achever…

*

A l’intérieur du monstre, un phénomène venait de se mettre en route. Une puissante lumière dorée inonda brusquement la grotte dans laquelle Mugman et Maria étaient retenus prisonniers.   
\- Wow ! s’exclama le petit frère de Cuphead. Qu’est-ce que… ?   
\- C’est le rouage, indiqua Maria. Il brille à chaque fois que ce lieu a besoin de pouvoir.   
Mugman s’en approcha, fasciné. Dans le noir, il n’avait rien remarqué, mais une énorme roue dentée s’était incrustée à même la paroi. Effectivement, c’était elle qui émettait cette étrange lueur. Les doigts du jeune homme l’effleurèrent. Etrange… Le métal était chaud, presque comme s’il était… vivant. Pour lui, l’évidence s’imposa d’elle-même. Il sut tout de suite à quoi il avait à faire.   
\- C’est la pièce dont on a besoin, non ? chuchota-t-il. La pièce de l’Ink Machine… Peut-être que je peux la retirer.   
Maria secoua tristement la tête.   
\- Ne t’embête pas avec ça. C’est aussi aussi coincé que je le suis ici…   
Agacé par son pessimisme, Mugman se tourna vers elle.   
\- Un petit peu d’espoir, ça ne te ferait pas de mal, tu sais ? grogna-t-il.   
\- J… Je suis désolée, murmura la sirène, peinée par son ton froid. C’est juste que je suis fatiguée d’espérer pour rien.   
Mugman pouvait comprendre. Il avait déjà expérimenté le désespoir, il savait ce que l’on ressentait quand tout semblait tout perdu. Mais si la vie lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c’était qu’on pouvait s’en sortir et remonter la pente.   
\- Même si ça craint à chaque fois, il y a toujours une autre chance. Toujours !  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les dents de la roue. Il banda l’ensemble de ses muscles et fit appel à toute sa force pour imprimer un mouvement.   
\- Je te promets qu’on sortira d’ici – sa voix dérailla en un geignement, les bras mis à l’épreuve. Alors, crois en moi !  
Le mécanisme était d’une dureté incroyable ! Mugman prit une grande inspiration, tremblant sous l’effort. Il ne laisserait pas tomber Maria. Il allait la sortir de là ! Il reviendrait auprès de son frère, la pièce de l’Ink Machine dans les bras. Il n’échouerait pas, hors de question.   
Dans son dos, la jeune sirène semblait prête à abandonner. Il n’y avait rien à faire. Mais si elle possédait encore quelques fragments d’espoir au fond de sa poitrine, elle se devait de les rassembler, maintenant. Afin qu’elle apporte son soutien à Mugman, qui était en train de tout faire pour lui venir en aide. Oui, elle devait placer sa confiance en lui.   
\- J… Je crois en… chuchota-t-elle.   
Un grincement de fin du monde résonna dans l’ensemble de la grotte. Maria écarquilla les yeux dans un hoquet de stupeur. La… La roue ! La roue venait de bouger ! Mugman était en train de faire tourner l’engrenage !  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! s’exclama-t-elle, estomaquée. C’est…   
Elle ne rêvait pas, non… Dans son ventre, une vague de chaleur monta, la traversa, fit battre son cœur la chamade. Il y avait de l’espoir, il y avait toujours de l’espoir. Ils allaient quitter cet endroit !  
\- Je crois en toi, mon héros ! cria-t-elle.   
Sur le rivage, la sirène carnassière se mit soudainement à hurler. Elle attrapa son crâne entre ses mains et poussa un cri inhumain qui déchira l’atmosphère.   
Leur terrible combat tirait enfin sur sa fin.


	33. 32

Félix se tenait prêt à intervenir, tous sens en alerte. Il semblerait que les forces de leur terrible adversaire étaient en train de décroître. Avec un peu de chance, cette féroce bataille était enfin en train de s’achever. Cependant, il était encore trop tôt pour crier victoire. Et la suite des évènements allait malheureusement lui donner raison… Bendy, lui aussi, refusait de baisser sa garde. Il ne laisserait pas cette sirène lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Alors qu’il se balançait sur l’un des derniers serpents de son ennemie, prêt à repartir à l’assaut, une vague froide le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. C’était comme si des griffes surmontées de givre étreignaient ses organes. Des étincelles noires explosèrent dans son cerveau, sa conscience s’étiola. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il… ? Il…  
Il était en train de tomber.   
\- Bendy ! hurla Boris.   
La réaction de l’écrivain fut instantanée. Il décrocha sa sacoche magique et la balança de toutes ses forces dans la direction du mécanicien dont le corps tombait comme une pierre, prêt à sombrer au cœur des ténèbres de l’océan. A peine l’objet eut-il touché l’eau qu’il se métamorphosa en bateau gonflable. Juste à temps !   
Le corps du malade se fracassa à l’intérieur du bateau. Sans prendre garde au danger, Boris se précipita dans l’eau en appelant encore et encore son grand frère. Mais nulle réponse ne lui parvenut… 

*

Bendy marchait.   
Il marchait dans un univers vierge, d’une opalescence magnifique. Sa petite menotte était refermée sur une main lourde et grande. Il marchait, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Sans réfléchir. Sans même penser. Tout ce qu’il faisait, c’était mouvoir ses jambes. Où allait-il ? Qui était avec lui ? Il n’en avait aucune idée…   
Une tâche sombre attira son attention. Une flaque ? Une flaque d’eau… noire… Ses doigts se dénouèrent et la silhouette à ses côtés s’évanouit comme un fantôme évanescent, mais le mécanicien ne s’en préoccupait pas.   
Il s’accroupit et plongea son regard dans cette minuscule mare d’encre. Sur la surface lisse, un double lui renvoya ses yeux étonnés. Celui d’un petit enfant vêtu d’un ciré et de grandes bottes en plastique. C’était lui, ce gamin ? Etrange… Au fond de lui, il était sûr que ce reflet n’était pas le sien.   
Alors qu’il se contemplait, elles se levèrent. Des silhouettes dénarchées. Elles avançaient d’un pas mécanique. Leurs têtes étaient ornées de cornes, dans le bas de leurs dos s’agitaient de longues queues. Qui étaient-ils ? Il l’ignorait… mais ce n’était pas grave. Bendy savait qu’ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Non, il savait qu’ils pouvaient leur faire confiance.   
L’une des ombres s’arrêta à ses côtés. Lentement, elle lui tendit une main pourvue de griffes redoutables. Le petit Bendy considéra un moment ses longs doigts fins avant de tendre les siens.   
Alors que sa main allait toucher celle de l’apparition, une violente tousse de toux le secoua tout entier. Lentement, la blancheur du paysage sembla gonfler, comme si elle cherchait à avaler tout sur son passage. Les ombres décharnées vacillèrent puis s’effacèrent, comme gommées. L’enfant, lui, toussait, toussait. Il avait l’impression que si son corps se diluait, fondait pour ne faire qu’un avec son environnement. Tout disparut et le calme s’installa, précieux et omniprésent.   
Puis le chatouilli reprit, dans le creux de ses poumons. Le petit Bendy se remit à tousser, comme s’il espérait évacuer quelque chose. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, mais il fallut quelques secondes pour que sa vue se rétablisse, agressée par la lumière du jour. Deux visages inquiets étaient penchés sur lui. L’écrivain le soutenait, angoissé à l’idée de le voir de nouveau s’évanouir.   
\- B… Boris… murmura le malade, épuisé.   
Le soulagement s’abattit sur les deux amis qui fondirent sur le mécanicien pour l’enlacer. C’était passé… Tout allait bien ! Bendy avait retrouvé son apparence première, il semblait maître de ses pensées et de ses gestes. Les joues de ce dernier se colorèrent immédiatement de tâches rougeâtres. Bon sang, il était toujours aussi gêné quand son idole le câlinait ainsi…   
Son regard fouilla les alentours, surpris.   
\- Cuphead… Mugman… Où… ?   
Interloqué par son nom, le nervi du Diable jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire joyeux vint s’inscrire malgré lui sur ses lèvres à la vue du mécanicien qui se remettait difficilement sur pieds. Il lui offrit un salut de la main.   
\- Lève-toi et brille, mon pote ! On a encore quelqu’un à sauver, ici !   
\- Cups ! s’exclama le mécanicien avec soulagement, heureux de voir son ami debout et, visiblement, en forme.   
Le frère aîné de Mugman fut surpris de voir que le malade avait de nouveau changé d’apparence.   
\- Pourquoi te retransformer si tôt ? Tu étais plutôt cool sous ton autre forme !   
Ces deux phrases troublèrent profondément Bendy. Comment ça ? De quoi parlait donc son compagnon de route ? Il n’eut pas le loisir de lui poser la question. Son regard dévia vers le ciel et un hoquet lui échappa. Tous focalisèrent leur attention sur un même point : la sirène.   
Tout du moins, ce qu’il restait d’elle.   
Sa tête, détachée de tout corps, flottait au-dessus des flots, une expression haineuse gravée sur les traits. De larges fissures courraient sur ses joues et son front. Des tessons se détachaient de sa chair pour sombrer dans l’eau dans des sons sourds.   
\- Bon, j’ai toujours besoin d’aide, grogna Cuphead en se mettant en position d’attaque, prêt à intervenir au premier geste de la sirène.   
\- Quand est-ce que c’est arrivé… ? ne put s’empêcher de murmurer Boris, secoué par cette vision cauchemardesque.  
Le dernier round avait sonné. 

*

A l’intérieur de la tête, Mugman poursuivait sa tâche. Il devait à tout prix récupérer le rouage ! Il éait si concentré sur sa tâche qu’il n’aperçut pas les failles qui craquelaient le sol sous ses pieds. Quant à Maria, elle dévorait tant son héros du regard qu’elle ne se rendit compte de rien également. Lorsqu’un craquement plus fort que les précédents attira son attention, il était déjà trop tard.   
Les fissures l’avaient atteintes.   
Dans un hurlement de terreur, Maria sentit le sol s’effriter sous son poids avant de s’écrouler, purement et simplement.   
Mugman réagit avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Il se jeta sur son amie dont il parvint à saisir le poignet juste à temps. Il la remonta, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui.   
\- Je te tiens ! lui assura-t-il.   
\- Mugman ! hoqueta la sirène, terrifiée.   
Sous son élan, le frère de Cuphead chuta en arrière, sur les fesses. Maria s’accrocha désespéremment à lui, tremblante.   
\- Merci, merci, merci, merci ! ne cessait-elle de répéter, le visage enfoui dans l’épaule de son sauveur.   
Ce dernier n’osait pas bouger, les bras noués autour de la jeune sirène. Bon sang, c’était la première fois qu’il faisait un câlin à une fille, il n’osait plus esquisser un mouvement ! Mais son amie refusait de le lâcher, terrifiée à l’idée de, une nouvelle fois, chuter dans ce gouffre. Il fallut attendre de longues secondes pour que ses tremblements cessent. Lorsqu’elle accepta de reculer, son regard croisa celui de son héros. Un feu dévastateur envahit alors leurs deux visages et ils se détournèrent, gênés et heureux à la fois de leur promiscuité.   
Mugman reprit ses esprits et se pencha au-dessus du vide, intrigué. Il aperçut alors les vagues en contre-bas et comprit que, pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient effectivement été à l’intérieur de la sirène que ses amis combattaient. Il fit signe à Maria de ne pas bouger et passa sa tête par l’ouverture afin de vérifier les alentours. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à trouver ses compagnons qui se tenaient sur le rivage, mais surtout…   
\- Frangin ! s’exclama-t-il.   
Tous levèrent la tête en entendant cette exclamation.   
\- Mugman ! s’écria Félix, ravi de revoir le benjamin.   
Cuphead, quant à lui, demeura silencieux, stupéfait. Puis un délicat sourire vint soulever le coin de ses lèvres. « Je savais que tu t’en sortirais, bâtard… »


End file.
